The Black Mage's Grave
by Sophia Hopes
Summary: Dumbledore demande à Harry, Hermione et Ron une ultime mission... Quelques années plus tard ce lien du sang les rattrape ! Que veulent dire les songes de Harry ? Pourquoi Malefoy est-il réapparut comme Hermione en Angleterre ?
1. Ultime Mission

**Chers lecteurs !**

**Je vous souhaite une heureuse bienvenu dans mon imagination qui j'espère comblera vos attentes ! **

**Tout d'abord sachez que cette première fiction que j'écris sera un DM/HG, mais pas seulement une liaison heureuse ou malheureuse entres ces deux protagonistes ! Derrière une intrigue, de l'action et de l'humour seront présents !**

**De plus sachez que cette fic, tient compte que des sept premier tome et ce premier chapitre suit la fin de l'ultime tome directement ! Je n'ai pas pris en compte l'épilogue de Rowling ni de ce qu'elle a pu dire par la suite sur les personnages... **

**PS : tout appartient à J., hormis mon imagination et _mes_ personnages :D**

**Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis !**

_**_-*Bella*-_**_

**CHAPITRE I : Ultime Mission **__

_- Je vais remettre la baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura pas été vaincu. Ce sera la fin.  
Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron.  
Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau.  
- Je crois que Harry a raison, murmura Hermione.  
- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas –, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours._

Harry se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres. Sans rien ajouter, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie en ne pensant qu'à une chose : dormir. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, une voix retentit dans son dos. Il se retourna et croisa le regard du portrait de Dumbledore. Il sentit son estomac se nouer lorsqu'Albus commença à parler, une expression navrée sur son visage.  
- Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois encore accomplir une dernière chose, afin que tout soit enfin fini, expliqua le directeur - et après un moment de silence où aucun bruit ne parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme, le vieil homme poursuivit dans un murmure - tu dois t'occuper du corps...  
De nouveau un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer, il ne voulait même pas y penser. L'idée de faire une telle chose le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il n'osait pas regarder ses amis, le regard baissé, les mains dans les poches de son jean recouvert de terre, il aurait voulu partir en courant. Mais il était un Gryffondor ! Il se devait être courageux, quoi qu'il advienne. Et puis, après tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

- Du corps ? Quel corps? s'exclama Ron en brisant ce silence pesant.  
- Enfin Ron le corps de Voldemort bien sûr ! répondit Hermione exaspérée. Harry Dumbledore a raison... C'est à toi à t'en occuper.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard tellement brûlant que le jeune homme se sentit obligé de relever la tête. Celle-ci avait ses cheveux encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude, et il aperçut des feuilles et des branches dans sa tignasse. Elle avait des égratignures sur tout le visage, et ses habits étaient recouverts de sang et de terre. Ses yeux rougis fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle était autant épuisée que lui, son cœur se serra. Le visage de la jeune fille était déterminé, ses sourcils froncés et son regard ne disaient qu'une chose : « Vas-y ! Tu dois le faire ! ».

- À vous pour être précis, murmura Dumbledore, son regard bleu plongea dans celui d'Harry qui ne savait comment réagir.  
Ron trembla et poussa un soupir, et dévisagea Harry en attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix, il devait finir cette tache, même si elle le rebutait.

- Très bien, que devons-nous faire ? questionna Harry.  
- Je vais vous expliquer, ça risque d'être long donc asseyez-vous...

Les trois amis ne se firent pas prier. Leurs jambes arrivaient à peine à les faire tenir debout. Lorsque leur ancien professeur commença à expliquer la tache qui les attendait, ils l'écoutèrent attentivement. Celui-ci finit ses explications avec le début du levée du soleil, annonçant un nouveau départ pour les jeunes gens. Ils se levèrent et purent enfin quitter le bureau du directeur, en saluant et remerciant Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur souhaita bonne chance, les yeux remplis d'une fierté qui fit battre à tout rompre le cœur d'Harry.  
Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs amis. Sans un mot, ils les réconfortèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Harry en serrant tendrement Ginny, Ron en s'occupant de sa mère effondrée et Hermione en tentant d'arracher Percy au cadavre de son frère. Assis non loin de là, George assistait à la scène. Son regard éteint attira Harry qui vint vers lui. Sans rien dire, il lui tendit une baguette que Ginny venait de lui confier. C'était celle de Fred.  
Le jumeau la prit et des larmes commencèrent enfin à couler le long de ses joues, et tel un adieu se leva et quitta la salle sans un mot. Percy voulut le suivre mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent autour d'eux et, malgré la fatigue, ils aidèrent leurs professeurs à faire face à l'arrivée des parents. Certains avaient la chance de retrouver leurs enfants sans égratignures, tandis que d'autres...  
L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste envoya des guérisseurs pour les aider à soigner les combattants et à s'occuper des morts. Slughorn arriva dans la matinée avec une potion à la main qu'il tendit aux personnes épuisées qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se reposer. Lorsque Harry commença à en boire quelques gorgées, il se sentit tout de suite mieux, la fatigue l'abandonna. Les elfes de Poudlard s'activaient pour venir en aide aux sorciers et préparèrent un somptueux repas pour redonner du courage et de la force.  
La journée se déroula ainsi, dans des pleurs à cause des deuils et dans la joie pour avoir enfin vaincu le mage noir. Et petit à petit le château se vida, pour ne laisser qu'une poignée de personnes qui finirent par aller se coucher.  
C'est alors, qu'Harry se dirigea vers la nouvelle directrice pour lui expliquer rapidement se qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit. McGonagall l'écouta sans rien dire et accepta dans un hochement de la tête en promettant de ne rien dire à personne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle où le corps du mage noir reposait, les trois amis ne purent retenir un frisson d'horreur. Celui-ci avait était déposé à même le sol, sans égard. Hermione s'approcha de lui et sans un mots l'enroula dans la couverture qu'ils avaient pensé à apporter pour transporter le corps. Elle regarda ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé et leurs fit signe de la rejoindre. Harry s'approcha et d'un coup baguette fit s'élever le cadavre. Une marche macabre commença à travers le château jusqu'à la sorcière borgne. Là, Harry prononça dans un murmure le mot de passe et s'engagea dans le passage secret, suivi du corps flottant de Voldemort et de ses deux amis qui vérifiaient, avec la carte du Maraudeur, que personne ne les suivait. Le trajet dans le tunnel fut long, car escarpé et mal éclairé, il les faisait trébucher et les obligeait à avancer doucement. Le froid se fit de plus en plus présent, Hermione les entoura d'un sortilège de réchauffement.  
À la fin du passage, la trappe de la boutique d'Honeydukes les attendait. Ils la soulevèrent sans un bruit et sortirent dans la boutique vide. Les propriétaires dormaient dans leurs appartements. Hermione jeta un _silencio_ autour d'eux et ferma d'un sort la porte de la cave. Les trois amis se regardèrent et commencèrent enfin à parler.

- On va se tenir pour transplaner, je ne veux pas rester seule... murmura Hermione dans un souffle, Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter.  
- Oui, entendu, dit Harry la voix fatiguée.  
Les trois amis se rapprochèrent et tendirent tous ensemble la main vers le corps du mage noir et comptèrent jusqu'à trois, pour transplaner vers leurs destination...

L'atterrissage fut dur pour Harry et ses deux compères, à cause du corps de Voldemort, et le sol mou sur lequel ils venaient d'arriver n'avait rien arrangé. Une chaleur étouffante les entourait désormais. Hermione s'empressa de lever le sort de réchauffement dont ils avaient eu besoin dans le tunnel.  
Autour d'eux, des dunes à n'en plus finir et un sable brûlant qui leur chauffaient les pieds, malgré leurs chaussures, les entouraient avec calme. Les dunes s'élevaient de toute par à perte de vue . Il n'y avait rien d'autre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Un endroit parfait pour la dernière demeure du mage noir : un désert, semblable à son cœur.

- Et bien nous voilà arrivés, déclara Ron en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire satisfait apparaissant sur son visage.  
- Bon Harry à toi de jouer, ajouta Hermione. Ron passe-moi ton sac, on va sortir l'urne.

Sans se faire prier, celui-ci fit glisser le sac noir de ses épaules et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une petite urne noire, dont le couvercle était d'un blanc maculé. Il l'ouvrit, et la prit d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait sa baguette.

- Et bien allons-y, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le corps de Voldemort, Hermione tu recueilleras les cendres et Ron tu tiendras l'urne.

Le soleil leur brûlait déjà le dos et une soif intense s'installait petit à petit en eux. Sans rien ajouter, tous prirent place autour du corps. Harry prit la Baguette du Sureau et, d'une voix claire, dit:

- Incendio !

Le corps du mage noir prit feu. Les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel et léchèrent le corps avec douceur, comme si elles le caressaient. Le spectacle était saisissant, grandiose. Harry attendit, mais rapidement il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Le corps restait intact. Hermione murmurait une formule pour recueillir les cendres mais rien de se dirigeait vers l'urne.  
Tout à coup les flemmes devinrent bleues puis violettes, la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissant dans le feu infernal, et diminuèrent petit à petit pour laisser le corps sans égratignures. Une boule se noua dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Voldemort avait pensé à tout.

- Par merlin! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron estomaqué.  
- Et bien Voldemort avait paré à toute éventualité, expliqua Harry.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Et bien s'il mourait, commença Hermione  
- Son corps ne pourrait être détruit, finit Harry. Cela en est même logique. Il voulait vivre éternellement, donc, même si son âme n'est plus de ce monde, son corps restera intact, le temps n'aura jamais d'emprise sur lui.  
- Il était vraiment taré quand même, répondit Ron dégoûté, se passant une main dans les cheveux, perplexe. On va en faire quoi alors ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel ils contemplèrent le soleil, qui se faisait de plus en plus étincelant. Harry n'avait pour tout dire aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas enterrer le corps ici, il serait trop repérable. Ce fut Hermione qui eut une idée.

- Je pense qu'il lui faut une tombe, dit-elle. J'en suis persuadée ! Il a dû jeter un sortilège pour qu'il soit sûr d'avoir une sépulture. On pourrait tenter de l'enterrer ici, mais je doute que cela marche. Ce sera sans doute impossible.  
- Je pense que tu as raison Hermione, répondit Harry après un moment de réflexion. Mais dans ce cas que devrions-nous faire ? Ramener le corps et lui préparer une tombe ?

De nouveau silence, ils entendaient juste le vent aride leur percer les oreilles. C'est alors que Ron demanda :

- Connaissais-vous la région de Cappadoce?  
- Oh ! Oh ! Ron ! s'enthousiasma Hermione en sautant sur place. Quelle excellente idée, ce serait parfait ! Personne ne penserait à aller chercher là-bas, c'est immense et elle est connue pour sa grande puissance magique... Et les Moldus y font beaucoup de tourisme, ajouta-t-elle la mine songeuse.  
- Merci Hermy, répondit Ron satisfait de son idée.  
- Euh ! Je comprends rien là ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Le professeur Binns en avait parlé pendant ses cours et une question était même tombée dessus lors des examens de première année, répondit Hermione enthousiaste.  
- C'est quand même loin...  
- Si tu avais plus écouté ses cours... D'ailleurs comment connais-tu ça Ron ?  
- Tous les sorciers de parents non-moldus en ont entendu parlé. On nous a toujours raconté que c'était l'un des premiers lieu où la magie était née. Une grande partie des sorciers sont issus de cette région. Pour se cacher des non-sorciers, ils se cachaient dans les montagnes dans lesquelles ils construisaient des grottes, et s'y installaient. On les appelle les chemins de fée, finit de dire le jeune homme fier de lui.  
- Par la suite ils ont immigré et se sont propagés un peu partout. Les autres foyers étaient en Égypte, en Grèce, en Irlande, sur l'île de Pâques et en Asie de l'Est. Mais celui-là était l'un des plus importants, rajouta Hermione. Les grottes furent envahies plus tard par les Moldus et désormais elles sont devenues un lieu de tourisme pour les non-sorciers.  
- Et vous voulez emmener son cadavre là-bas ? Mais s'il y a des Moldus...  
- Pour ça on a qu'à mettre un repousse-moldu et un sortilège incartable sur la grotte, proposa Ron.  
- Tout à fait, renchérit Hermione un sourire de contentement perçant son visage, en plus, c'est une situation assez cocasse si on y réfléchit... Le célèbre Voldemort enterré dans un lieu où des Moldus se retrouvent sans cesse.

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, oui l'idée était plaisante. Harry et ses amis se penchèrent de nouveau sur le corps du mage noir et transplanèrent pour une nouvelle destination.

De nouveau, l'arrivée fut difficile, et Harry se retrouva par terre avec Ron allongé sur ses jambes. Se relevant en grognant, les trois amis se tournèrent vers la montagne qui leur faisait face. C'était majestueux ! La lune apparaissait derrière elle, timidement, l'entourant d'une aura magique, tandis que les ombres inquiétantes de l'obscurité des grottes les firent frissonner.  
Ils choisirent une des grottes les plus isolées, qui était difficile d'accès pour les non-sorciers et transplanèrent de nouveau. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, les ténèbres les entourèrent.

- Lumos, murmura Harry tandis que ses amis faisaient la même chose.

La douce lumière de leurs baguettes les rassura et ils purent admirer ce qui les entouraient. La grotte était plutôt petite, surtout avec son plafond bas, Ron était tellement grand que sa tête l'effleurait. Le sol était couvert de graviers et de glaise ocre. Les murs avaient encore des traces du passage des anciens sorciers, on apercevait des profondes marques dans les murs, seule la magie avait pu faire une telle chose. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond en faisant de nouveau voler le corps de Voldemort. C'est alors qu'Hermione se pencha et fit des marques sur le sol. Ses amis la regardèrent faire sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini, elle déclara d'une voix forte, faisant tournoyer sa baguette autour de son visage :

- Briseus lupus!

La terre commença à se détacher du sol pour se déposer en un petit tas. La jeune sorcière continua ainsi afin que le trou soit assez profond. Ensuite, elle découpa des morceaux de roche dans les murs, et en mura les parois de la tombe.  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et fit descendre le corps dans la sépulture, suivi des Horcruxes détruits qu'il sortit du sac à dos de Ron. Ensuite celui-ci recouvra la tombe d'un énorme morceau de roche qui servit de couvercle. Hermione alors se rapprocha de la tombe et demanda à Harry :

- Que grave-t-on dessus ?  
- Tu es sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? répondit-il.  
- Oui, il veut une vraie tombe pas un trou dans la terre...  
- Ok, ok. Ben je sais pas trop. Attends que je réfléchisse.

Ron poussa un soupir et s'assit contre la paroi ; pendant ce temps Hermione lança tout un tas de sortilèges afin que la tombe soit introuvable et indétectable. Après une profonde réflexion, Harry avait trouvé, il se pencha sur la tombe. Le jeune homme murmura une formule qui grava dans la pierre froide, comme celle de la mort, des lettres brillantes :

_« Ci-gît Tom Elvis Jedusor, mage noir ayant tenté de braver la mort.  
Ce corps sans âme restera ici pour l'éternité,  
Seul son plus grand ennemi sait où il repose ;  
Voldemort, ta violence et ta cruauté sanglante perdureront dans nos cœurs  
Tandis que ton vrai nom sera oublié.  
H.P. »_

Il sentit que ses amis lisaient ce qu'il avait écrit. Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et Hermione le prit dans ses bras avec force, les larmes aux yeux. Cette dernière rajouta ses initiales, et le derniers membre du trio fit de même. Ensuite, ils se regardèrent, et Hermione murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Il faut faire le sort de Fidelitas désormais...  
- Tu es sûre d'y arriver Hermione? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.  
- Je pense... J'ai lu pas mal de choses dessus... répondit-elle les yeux baissés en proie à une profonde réflexion. Tout d'abord vous devez tendre vos poignets pour que je puisse vous les entailler. Il faut que le sang, du ou des gardiens, soit versé sur le sol.

Ses amis allongèrent leurs bras et présentèrent le creux de leurs poignets et Hermione, dans un murmure, fit couler leurs sang sur le sol, elle finit par le sien. Ensuite elle leur dit de répéter les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer, en tendant leurs baguettes, de façon à ce qu'elles se croisent, et ne brisez le lien sous aucun prétexte. Enfin, elle déclara d'une voix forte, les yeux clos pour rester concentrée :

- Sus liteus protect logeus munos ! - une lumière sortit de leurs baguettes et les entoura d'une lueur argentée - À nous trois protégeons ce lieu secret ! - leurs voix résonnèrent à l'unissons - Que Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley soient unis par ce serment et deviennent les Gardiens du Secret ! Seules leurs paroles peuvent révéler cet endroit introuvable ! Area Protus Rana Rosea !

La lumière devint éblouissante, se propagea dans la grotte et s'imprégna dans les murs. Et enfin le silence entoura les jeunes gens et leurs baguettes s'éteignirent. Harry ressentit une sorte de pression apparaître près de son cœur. Une agréable sensation dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer désormais.

- J'ai réussi, murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux.  
- Comme d'habitude Hermy, s'amusa Ron.  
- J'y crois pas, c'est... C'est fini, continua Hermione comme si son ami n'avait pas parlé.  
- Oui tout est enfin fini, répondit Harry qui lui aussi s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Les trois amis finirent par se regarder et sourirent à l'unisson les yeux encore humides. Sans rien ajouter, ils lancèrent un dernier regard à la sépulture, dont on ne voyait que la pierre grise et l'inscription scintillante. Ils sortirent sur le seuil, et purent enfin transplaner dans la boutique d'Honeydukes.

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi chers lecteurs ? Je publierai la suite très prochainement :D**

**_-*Bella*-_**


	2. Godric's Hollow

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre si vite publié XD Je tenterais d'en publier un nouveau toutes les semaines !

**Ce chapitre est capital pour l'intrigue... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Merci à Emma pour ses encouragements et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur des tes attentes !**

**Et merci à toutes les reviews !**

**_-*Bella*-**_

**CHAPITRE 2 : Godric's Hollow**

_Trois ans avant la chute de Lord Voldemort..._

Un sifflement retentit derrière Lucius... Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce son ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être. Nagini s'approcha de lui en effleurant le sol avec lenteur. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce serpent, il le dégoûtait. Son corps long, sinueux et ses grands yeux verts lui crispaient, à chaque fois, le visage, ce que le maître relevait avec un sourire narquois pour sa plus grande honte. Le reptile l'effleura, et se dirigea vers son maître, son estomac rempli. Le Mangemort n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder la bête dévorer le cadavre.

C'était Goyle qui avait ramené la jeune Moldu, sur ordre de Voldemort. Il voulait que son serpent, son fidèle serviteur, soit le mieux nourri possible, et la meilleure nourriture pour cette répugnante créature était bien évidemment un humain. Goyle était arrivé à capturer cette gamine dans les rues sombres de Londres, dans un quartier malfamé, et cela malgré son intelligence réduite.

Tous les jours des filles dans son genre disparaissaient sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Cette jeune droguée avait cru être en plein trip quand elle s'était retrouvée devant le mage noir, et avait rigolé quand il avait appelé Nagini d'une voix sifflante. Un sourire avait figé son visage lorsque le sortilège de mort l'avait touché. Au moins elle n'avait pas été croquée par Nagini vivante.

Certains Mangemorts avaient pouffé de rire devant le comportement de la fille. Un avait même murmuré que les Moldus étaient vraiment stupides et ignares. Mais lui, Lucius Malefoy, ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à ce genre de comportement. Les Moldus devaient être ignorés, et jamais il n'éprouverait un quelconque sentiment vis-à-vis d'eux, même pas de la moquerie. Alors lui avait regardé cette scène avec toute la froideur qu'il lui était possible. Goyle en avait frémi de joie en voyant ce spectacle, fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Et le comportement des Lestrange avait été désespérant. Ils avaient ri en même temps avec une force diabolique, et s'étaient contemplés ravis par le « spectacle » que leur offrait le maître.

Lucius finit par se tourner vers son maître qui caressait le serpent, et lui murmurait des paroles en fourchelang. Beaucoup auraient voulu les comprendre parmi ses fidèles, pour être plus proches de leur maître. Quant à Lucius ça lui était égal, il s'en moquait. Pour lui il lui suffisait juste de rester dans ses bonnes grasses le plus possible, et cela dans le seul but de protéger sa famille. Avant sa disparition, il était un Mangemort accompli et était ravi de le servir, et cela quoi qu'il arrive. Il exécutait les ordres sans sourciller, et avec un certain bonheur... Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée de Drago, et l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des mois. Au fond de lui, la disparition de son maître avait été une délivrance. Il s'était préparé à son retour possible mais en espérant qu'il soit mort d'ici là... Quand le Lord était réapparu et que sa marque l'avait brûlé, il avait été obligé de répondre à son appel. Et depuis ce jour, il vivait dans la crainte pour son fils et sa femme. Il le servait aussi loyalement que quatorze ans plus tôt mais les motivations avaient changé, désormais il le faisait par amour et non par conviction.

Voldemort se tourna vers ses serviteurs et les jugea. Après un moment de silence, il fit sortir plusieurs de ses « collègues » et le garda auprès de lui. Lestrange, elle aussi, reçut ce privilège. Cela faisait trois jours que le maître l'avait libérée de sa prison. On voyait encore les marques de son enfermement. Ses yeux avaient de lourds cernes violets, ses cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés. Mais c'était surtout son regard qui avait changé, il était rempli d'une folie furieuse.

Le mage noir les fit s'asseoir autour de la table qui siégeait dans une immense salle. Ils se trouvaient dans un de ses manoirs en Écosse. Le Lord l'avait réquisitionné sans ménagement. Et il avait installé cette salle de réunion dans l'ancienne salle de réception... Les grands lustres remplis de bougies accompagnés de ces lourds rideaux verts qui obstruaient chaque centimètre des immenses fenêtres donnaient une ambiance lugubre.

Leur maître déclara enfin d'une voix forte, son serpent s'enroulant autour de lui en sifflant :

_- Nous voilà enfin seul... J'en suis enchanté._

Bien sûr, ce ravissement sonnait faux à plein nez. Lucius sentit une certaine inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Il se demandait pour quelle raison, le mage souhaitait s'entretenir seul avec eux. De nouveau, il remercia intérieurement l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Il arrivait à maîtriser toutes ses émotions et à ne rien laisser percevoir de l'extérieur. Par contre, il devait absolument arrêter de penser à cette douce angoisse qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Il fixa ses pensées sur un point secondaire, ce serpent, Nagini. Voilà qui était parfait ! Il le contempla, sans détourner le regard et vida sa tête de toutes idées. Il ne souhaitait en aucune façon que son maître décèle sa peur, car il en profiterait.

_- Et bien Lucius, je vous sens absent. Ma compagnie vous ennuie-t-elle à ce point ? _

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage de serpent, et il continua à caresser ce petit monstre qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie.

- Mon maître, je ne me lasserai jamais d'être à vos côtés...  
_- Mensonge !_, s'écria le mage noir avec fureur. _Malefoy je sais toujours quand quelqu'un me ment..._

Lucius sentit son estomac se nouer de nouveau, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Son regard se dirigea vers sa belle-sœur qui le fixait avec de petits yeux, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Pour elle tout ce qui se passait, n'était qu'amusement. Il ne répondit pas, mais ne regarda pas Voldemort de peur que sa colère augmente. Il l'entendit ricaner.

_- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai toujours autant apprécié Lucius. Tu es si prévisible, si calculateur, si manipulateur..._  
- Oui maître, répondit le Mangemort sans toutefois relever la tête, il devait rester soumis à son maître quoi qu'il lui dise.  
_- Bella je t'ai peu entendue ce soir... Ces années en prison t'auraient fait perdre ton répondant ?_  
- Non mon maître, je me suis fait juste plus discrète... Mais ce sera la dernière fois si vous le souhaitez...

Elle le couva du regard, ce qui fit rire Voldemort. Il était ravi de leur soumission. Il n'attendait rien de plus de ses serviteurs. Lucius l'avait bien compris et ne cherchait à répondre qu'à ce sentiment désormais.

Le mage se releva et leur tourna le dos. Nagini resta sur le fauteuil où se tenait un instant auparavant son maître. Lucius regarda cette silhouette noire et attendit qu'il parle, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Je vous ai gardé auprès de moi car ce soir nous allons rendre visite à une famille de sorciers..._ leur expliqua-t-il. _J'ai besoin de me divertir... L'un des membres de cette famille m'a trahi il y a de cela quelques années. C'est lui qui a vendu Marc Cragen aux Aurors lorsque je suis tombé. Et ses descendants vont payer !_ finit-il par dire, un sourire maléfique perçant son visage inhumain.

Bellatrix se penchait de plus en plus sur la table, son corps saisit de tremblements de plaisir, elle buvait chacune de ses paroles, elle était ravie. Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas pu voler la vie de quelqu'un. Elle se réjouissait d'avance de ce qui allait se passer. Lucius, lui, ne ressentait rien. Depuis des années, il était devenu insensible à ce qui l'entourait, comme éteint. C'est ce que voulait faire le Lord avec ses serviteurs les plus proches, créer des âmes sans émotion, sans amour, qui répondent à ses ordres sans hésitation. Les seuls qui faisaient naître quelque chose chez Lucius étaient Narcissa et Drago. Et il savait que le Lord risquait de se rendre compte de cela un jour ou l'autre, et s'il l'apprenait il risquait de s'en servir... Très vite, il chassa ses pensées de son esprit. Il ne devait penser à rien de compromettant devant son maître.

Voldemort continuait de parler, d'expliquer comment il avait appris cette trahison, comment il savait que ce traître était mort... Enfin il expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire, tous les trois :

_- Mes fidèles nous irons à Godric's Hollow, c'est là-bas que vivent sa femme et son fils. Cette traînée est tombée enceinte il y a quelques années et a donné naissance à un autre garçon. Nous allons nous y rendre et les tuer. On effacera les traces bien sûr... Un incendie sera parfait ! Une belle explosion à cause d'une malheureusement expérience faite par un des fils... Il ne faut pas que ce stupide ministère se pose des questions... Dumbledore par contre sera furieux et va tout de suite faire le rapprochement..._  
- Maître... s'exclama sa compère un sourire de ravissement déformant son visage.  
_- Tais-toi !_ la coupa le mage noir. _Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ! Endoloris !_

Bellatrix se tordit de douleur sur sa chaise quelques instants. Lucius ne dit rien, il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon. Cette imbécile devait se calmer. Elle se comportait comme une gamine. Lorsqu'enfin Voldemort en eut fini, il lui jeta un regard glacé. Lucius se reteint fortement de lever les yeux au ciel, quand la femme fut de nouveau parcourue d'un frisson face à l'attention de son maître. Même pour cela elle était ravie... Le Lord profitait de ses sentiments sans s'en cacher, et elle en était que plus heureuse.

- _Levez-vous !_ continua le Lord comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. _Partons !_

Il tendit son bras, afin que ses serviteurs transplanent avec lui. Lucius se leva et toucha du bout des doigts cette main squelettique alors que Lestrange l'attrapa avec avidité, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'avait donc rien compris...

Sans rien ajouter, son maître transplana dans un nuage de fumée noire, les emportant dans son sillage.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une petite place. Il y faisait une obscurité totale. La lune était cachée derrière d'épais nuages empêchant de les éclairer. Seul ce lampadaire, près d'une église, enlevait ces ténèbres envahissantes.

En son centre un monument au mort trônait fièrement. Mais, quand ils se rapprochèrent de cette plaque recouverte de noms, elle se transforma. Lucius sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il reconnut les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

A gauche, se tenait un homme aux cheveux en bataille, les lunettes légèrement de travers. Il regardait avec amour l'autre statue qui était à ses côtés. Il tenait par la taille cette compagne figée, à la longue chevelure. Celle-ci avait ses yeux baissés et fixait avec amour un petit bébé. Les bras de l'enfant se tendaient vers ce visage radieux, un sourire éclairant son visage, laissant percevoir un bonheur absolu.

Lucius pensa sans le vouloir à son fils. Il était dans les dortoirs de Poudlard à l'heure qu'il était, en sécurité pour le moment. De nouveau il repoussa ses pensées et se concentra sur son maître qui regardait la statue de son pire ennemi avec fureur. Une force terrible l'entoura un instant, mais il se calma rapidement. Le Lord se tourna, faisant voltiger sa cape noire, et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Lucius le suivit avec une certaine distance, ne voulant pas risquer de subir ses sautes d'humeur. Bellatrix, elle, le regardait avec admiration, et se tenait près de lui. Si le mage noir s'était arrêté elle l'aurait heurté sans s'en rendre compte, et ainsi elle aurait subi sa colère. Parfois Lucius se demandait si cette femme était vraiment intelligente. Son comportement avec le Maître était souvent insultant, et elle n'avait aucune tenue. Elle se laissait envahir par ses sentiments et ne faisait aucun effort pour les dompter. Seule sa puissance magique et sa dévotion sans borne envers Voldemort faisait d'elle l'une de ses préférées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut avec une certaine surprise qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. En face d'eux se tenait une maison à la façade blanche, des lumières dansaient derrière des rideaux blancs. Il aperçut une petite silhouette se découper au premier étage, alors que de nouvelles lumières apparaissaient. Sans rien dire le Lord s'approcha avec calme de cette maison, faisant signe à ses serviteurs de rester en retrait. Il leva sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit avec force. Il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher.

Voldemort rentra dans un couloir et se trouva face à une femme à la chevelure blonde. Son visage fut traversé par différentes émotions en quelques secondes : étonnement, tristesse et enfin peur. Elle se retourna et remonta avec précipitation à l'étage et il l'entendit hurler. Lestrange explosa de rire et suivit son maître avec empressement, faisant toute fois attention à ne pas le toucher. Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage, leurs baguettes levées.

Lucius sentit un sortilège effleurer son visage, faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux blonds. Il se retourna avec fureur pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme. Il devait avoir à peine vingt ans. Ses sourcils froncés exprimaient une grande détermination, lui donnant quelques années de plus. Il repoussa avec nonchalance chacun des sortilèges que lui lançait son adversaire. Lui, il ne l'attaquait pas, pas avant que son maître ne lui ordonne. Alors qu'il commençait à se lasser de ce duel, son maître ordonna d'une voix claire, qui fit sourire Lucius, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher:

- _Tue-le !_

Sans se le faire répéter, il désarma le jeune homme et le blessa au visage. Un jet de sang jaillit de sa joue. Mais le garçon n'y prêta aucune attention, et regarda Lucius avec force et dignité. Il attendait la mort sans sourciller. Sûrement un Gryffondor se dit le Mangemort, et il lança le sortilège de mort. Un éclair vert percuta ce garçon sans attendre. Un cri strident retentit à ses oreilles. Que cette femme pouvait être agaçante... Le cadavre s'écroula sur le sol, les bras en croix, un mince filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Lucius ne bougea pas. Il sentit le Lord passer à côté de lui et se diriger vers la porte au bout du couloir, celle que protégeait le jeune homme.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte avec un sortilège, tellement puissant, qu'elle fut propulsée à travers la pièce. Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre.

Lucius vit dans un coin de la chambre, la femme de tout à l'heure. Son visage ruisselait de larmes, et elle était terrorisée. Devant ce spectacle Lestrange leva sa baguette, et dans un rire de démente jeta un sort impardonnable sur la blonde. Cette dernière se tordit de douleur. Ses yeux se remplirent de sang et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Son corps subissait des spasmes, et ses mains tentaient d'attraper quelque chose afin de s'y cramponner. Du sang en coula rapidement, et laissa une trace sur le sol. Les secondes se succédèrent, et Lucius savait pertinemment que, pour elle, ces secondes étaient aussi longues que des heures. Le Lord se rapprocha de la Mangemort en furie et lui fit baisser le bras d'un simple effleurement. La femme blonde se releva avec peine, repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste vif, ses yeux lancèrent un regard de haine à notre encontre, et se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. C'est alors que Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura des paroles inaudibles pour Lucius. Et il aurait souhaité pouvoir les entendre quand il vit la réaction de la femme.

La blonde se releva, et toute peur avait disparu. Il avait en face d'elle le portrait craché de sa femme : belle, glaciale et orgueilleuse, sans aucune expression sur son magnifique visage. Il avait en face de lui un véritable sang pur. Sa respiration se calma, et elle leur jeta le même regard que son fils, celui qui leur avait destiné avant sa mort. Enfin elle ouvrit sa bouche, et une voix claire, sans aucun tremblement se fit entendre :

- Tuez-moi ! Je suis prête à rejoindre mon mari et _mon fils _! Je n'ai que faire de ce qui me reste !

Son maître rit et leva sa baguette. Mais alors qu'il allait jeter le sortilège de mort, un enfant surgit devant elle. Il devait avoir à peine huit ans. La femme le regarda avec dégoût et le poussa loin d'elle. Lucius aperçut des larmes couler le long du visage de ce pauvre enfant.

- Maman, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie... supplia-t-il.  
- Tu n'es rien pour moi, à part un bâtard ! Je ne t'ai mis au monde que par lâcheté.

Le petit s'écroula sur le sol, sans un mot, sans larme, et regarda sa mère avec toute la haine dont il était capable. La femme, elle, ne fixait que Voldemort, sans aucune expression, ni aucun regard pour ce fils qu'elle allait abandonner.

- _Lestrange ! Tue cette femme !_

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier. Dans un rire diabolique elle lança le sortilège impardonnable. Une pure folie s'échappait d'elle, ses cheveux voltigeaient autour de son visage, duquel on apercevait des yeux exorbités. Bonne pour un asile pensa Lucius. Quand sa besogne fut achevée, elle se tourna vers l'enfant et se rapprocha de lui. Sans ménagement, elle le fit se relever et le poussa au pied du Lord. Ce dernier le contempla un moment et de ses longs doigts, il releva le visage de cet enfant, en soulevant son menton.

Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune expression, mais il portait encore des traces de larmes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, dans lesquels on pouvait lire un abandon total face à son destin. Il se doutait qu'il allait mourir. Mais alors qu'il allait abandonner toute envie de lutter contre l'inévitable, ses sourcils commencèrent à se froncer et son menton à se relever. Il voulait se battre, et vivre. Ses cheveux étaient longs, beaucoup trop longs pour un garçon. Ils étaient châtains clairs, au soleil, Lucius se douta qu'ils devaient paraître blonds. Ils étaient tout lisses et tombaient en désordre autour de son visage. Il était plutôt grand et robuste pour son âge. Des muscles d'enfant apparaissaient sous son tee-shirt trop grand pour lui.

Son maître, après l'avoir examiné un moment, raffermit sa prise afin que le petit ne tourne pas la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

- _Enfant, je vais te poser un question, et je veux que tu me répondes !_

Ce dernier le regarda avec toute la curiosité dû à son âge. Il répondit d'un hochement de la tête, et attendit la question du Lord. Lorsque Voldemort repoussa sa capuche et se rapprocha de ce visage rempli d'innocence, le petit eut un réflexe de recul. Normal se dit Lucius, son maître était inhumain.

- _Si ta mère était encore en vie, que ferais-tu ?_ questionna le mage noir.  
- Je la tuerais ! répondit l'enfant avec une telle haine, que le Mangemort sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Le mage eut un petit rire et se rapprocha un peu plus du petit. Ce dernier sans bouger continuait de le regarder fixement, sans sourciller. Le visage rempli cette fois d'une colère immense, sa douce innocence semblait appartenir au passé.

- _Tu me plais enfant... Quel est ton nom ?_ demanda le mage noir alors qu'une terrible envie apparut dans sa voix.  
- Je m'appelle comme l'ancien mari de cette traîtresse blonde, répondit l'enfant d'une voix glaciale. Mon nom est...

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plut... Le prochain chapitre se déroulera quelques années plus tard avec notre chère Hermione :D**

**A très vite !**

**_-*Bella*-_**


	3. Retour à Poudlard

_**Chers lecteurs !**_

**Comme promis voici la suite de ma fic, qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant ^^**

**Nous allons avoir à faire à notre vieille amie Hermione quelques années après la mort du Lord et de secret de Fidelitas !**

**Chapitre qui est de nouveau court mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire ça me semblait être une bonne longueur. Mais les prochains seront plus longs, une bonne douzaine de pages chacun. **

**Je tenterais de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps, car je rentre en plein examen.**

**Je tenais à remercier les reviews que j'ai reçu qui m'encourage à continuer ma fic :D**

**De plus je voudrais répondre à une de mes reviews anonyme, auquel je n'ai pu répondre :**

**# _Vera Bennett_ : déjà je te remercie pour tes deux reviews ;) que tu aimes mon style me fait trop plaisir, car je fais tout pour l'améliorer ^^ Et ensuite pour Lucius... Tu es la première à me faire cette remarque que j'attendais tant vis-à-vis de son personnage ! Je le voulais ainsi, car je l'imagine ainsi. Aimant sa famille plus que tout, et prêt à tout pour elle, même s'il est corrompu et manipuler par Voldy. Lucius est vraiment méchant, il n'a aucune pitié, pour lui les plus forts survive et les faibles périssent. Il ne va pas hésiter à tuer, et va même y prendre du plaisir dans cette supériorité malfaisante. Seulement il a conscience qu'il est un monstre, méchant, hautain et je passe, qu'il a perdu son innocence depuis très longtemps. Et même si ça lui arrive de l'oublier il y a Narcissa pour lui rappeler, et ainsi il fait tout protéger son fils du Lord afin qu'il garde son innocence quoi qu'il arrive. Je pense que pour sa famille il serait près à tout, s'est pour ça qu'à la fin du sept on ne le voit pas se battre au côté de Voldemort... J'adore ce personnage au fond, car il est très complexe. Quand je lis des fics où on le voit trop cruel ou tout gentil et adorable et bien je ne suis pas d'accord. En effet, il ne peut être si cruel que ça quand on voit son comportement vis-à-vis de sa famille, mais il ne peut pas être un ange non plus. Si s'était le cas il serait partis depuis bien longtemps dans l'ordre du phoenix. Enfin pour tout ça pour dire que ta remarque m'a fait plaisir et conforter dans mon idée que j'avais bien interpréter son personnage :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Retour à Poudlard**

_Quatre ans après la mort du Mage noir..._

***

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

« Cette pendule de malheur », pensa Hermione.

Elle aurait voulu la faire taire. Ce son, qui se répétait sans cesse, ne faisait rien pour calmer le trac qui lui nouait l'estomac, la faisant angoisser comme une folle. En effet, il y a de cela une semaine, elle avait reçu une lettre de McGonagall, qui lui priait d'accepter une entrevue avec elle aujourd'hui à 14h30. Elle n'avait pu qu'accepter évidemment... Et depuis ce matin elle attendait l'heure fatidique... Elle avait tout tenté pour faire passer le temps : elle avait lu, avait pris un bain et avait même fait ses ongles, un exploit en soi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses mains pour s'empêcher de ronger ses ongles recouverts d'une couche de vernis rouge.  
La jeune fille jeta un nouveau regard aux aiguilles qui avançaient avec une lenteur insoutenable autour du cadran. Elles lui indiquèrent 13h45.  
Enfin ! Elle se leva avec précipitation, se vêtit d'une robe de sorcière bleu nuit et attrapa un sac en bandoulière dans lequel elle avait glissé sa baguette. Un dernier coup d'œil dans un miroir et elle fut enfin prête. Elle sortit de sa chambre d'hôtel, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur d'un pas rapide.  
Elle avait réservé cette chambre pour quelques jours, dans un quartier de Londres, non loin du Chemin de Traverse où elle avait refait sa garde-robe, et acheté de nombreux grimoires.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, quatre années s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait désormais 21 ans.

Juste après la chute de Voldemort, Hermione avait cherché ses parents et elle leur avait fait retrouver la mémoire. Les retrouvailles furent fortes en émotion. Heureusement que Harry avait été auprès d'elle, seulement ça n'aurait pas dû être lui à ses côtés, mais Ron. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. À ce souvenir, son cœur se noua.  
Lorsque ses parents avaient retrouvé leurs souvenirs, ils avaient mal pris la décision d'Hermione, celle de les avoir laissés dans l'ignorance, et lui en avaient voulu. En effet, ayant oublié leurs fille, ils avaient refait leurs vie, et croyant ne pas avoir d'enfant, la mère de la jeune fille était tombée enceinte. Quand Hermione était réapparue dans cette nouvelle vie, ils avaient dû redescendre de leur petit nuage, et affronter de nouvelles choses... Ça avait été très dur pour eux, et encore aujourd'hui le retour à la réalité n'était pas fini.  
Hermione avait dû tout encaisser. De plus, les retrouver avait été compliqué et ça avait pris des semaines... Et le seul à l'avoir aidé chaque jour était Harry, son meilleur ami, et non celui qu'elle aimait.  
Ron avait été engagé dans l'équipe d'Écosse de Quidditch dès que la fin de la guerre avait sonné. Harry aussi avait eu de nombreuses propositions mais il les avait refusées, pour l'aider elle, et commencer sa carrière d'Auror. Il avait fait trois ans de cours intensifs pour le devenir avec l'élite du pays.  
Ron, lui, avait avant tout fait passer son « travail » avant elle... Ses entraînements lui avaient pris beaucoup de temps, et son orgueil était monté en flèche. Mais elle avait tout de même continué à le fréquenter. Ils avaient donc emménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement, à Londres. Elle avait espéré que leur couple deviendrait plus fort et que Ron s'occuperait mieux d'elle. Mais elle s'était trompée... Donc pendant cette année de vie commune, elle s'était réfugiée dans les études et avait passé à la fin de l'année ses ASPIC, la nouvelle directrice McGonagall avait accepté sa participation, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas accompli sa dernière année. Elle avait eu les meilleures notes, et obtenu tous ses ASPIC.  
Cette année avait été très dure pour Hermione. Ron s'était fait de plus en plus absent, et avait passé son temps à sortir avec ses « nouveaux » amis. Il ne s'était plus préoccupé d'elle. De plus, lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que ce dernier souhaitait en réalité qu'elle soit une mère au foyer, cela l'avait rendu furieuse. Elle voulait avoir des enfants, mais de là à rester cloîtrer chez elle et à attendre l'arrivée de « son » Ron ! Il en était hors de question ! Elle voulait avoir un travail, faire quelque chose de sa vie et de son savoir. Alors, sans crier garde, avec son diplôme en poche, elle avait pris ses affaires et était partie sans rien dire. En quelques mois la relation avec le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé avait volé en éclat...  
À cette période-là, Harry avait décidé d'emménager dans une maison qu'il s'était acheté avec l'argent légué par ses parents et Sirius. Il voulait être plus proche de son futur lieu de travail à Londres, et souhaitait pouvoir accueillir plus souvent Teddy Lupin. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec elle, et elle avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle était restée quelques mois avec lui, et avait continué à étudier. S'entraînant chaque jour avec ardeur, elle se perfectionna rapidement, développant ses capacités magiques. Ses sort devenaient de plus en plus puissants, et elle en étudiait de plus en plus.  
Ses parents souhaitaient prendre du recul vis-à-vis d'elle, et se consacrer à leurs nouvel enfant. Il lui versait une certaine somme d'argent qui permettait à la jeune fille de participer au dépense de la cohabitation qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami. Elle avait revu Ron quelques fois mais avait refusé toute conversation, non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour l'éviter quand il prenait le temps de venir voir son meilleur ami, ce dernier étant désormais habitué à être au milieu de ses deux amis. Encore aujourd'hui cette déception amoureuse la poursuivait, et elle en pleurait toujours, surtout quand elle savait que lui, avec sa nouvelle notoriété, enchaînait les conquêtes...  
Hermione avait re-fréquenté son ancien petit ami : Viktor Krum. Au début, elle avait eu cette idée pour rendre jaloux Ron et était finalement retombée sous le charme du joueur de Quidditch. Il l'avait rassurée et lui avait redonné un peu le goût à la vie. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à retomber amoureuse, son cœur semblait appartenir pour toujours à Ronald Weasley. Viktor l'avait quittée car cet amour qui semblait vain le détruisait. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule et avait continué ses entraînements avec force.  
Lorsque Ginny avait rejoint Harry, après un formidable mariage, où tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore en vie avaient pu être réunis, Hermione sut qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre sa liberté.  
Prenant ses maigres économies avec elle et les quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin, elle était partie pour faire le tour du monde. Elle avait envoyé des rapports au ministère, qui la rémunérait, sur ses expéditions et découvertes et avec cet argent, elle pouvait continuer ses recherches. Neville l'avait même rejointe durant quelques mois, afin de chercher de nouvelles plantes et perfectionner sa passion de la botanique. Entre eux deux un puissant amour fraternel était né. Il avait remplacé l'amitié de Ron.  
Durant ces deux ans et demi, tout ce qu'elle avait appris la faisait frémir rien qu'en y pensant . La jeune Gryffondor avait découvert de nouvelles formules, de nouveaux sorciers, de nouvelles coutumes...  
Et puis il y a une semaine, alors qu'elle commençait à s'intégrer à une communauté de Vampires au Canada, elle avait reçu une lettre de son ancienne école, et sans réfléchir elle avait tout de suite accepté l'invitation de la directrice.  
Elle arrêta de faire défiler ses pensées lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle, et elle transplana.

Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit quant elle aperçut Poudlard. Elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Rien n'avait changé ou presque. Elle savait que la reconstruction du château, grandement endommagé à la suite de la guerre, avait été compliquée. En effet, on avait dû faire vite pour accueillir les élèves l'année suivant la guerre. Mais les événements dus à la guerre semblaient avoir disparu. Du moins le matériel, mais une aura de tristesse et de sang surplombait l'école. Et désormais ça appartiendrait à l'histoire de ce lieu...  
Hermione s'avança vers la grille de l'école et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée elle s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée. Mais avant qu'elle ne se demande ce qu'elle devait faire, la porte s'ouvrit révélant le professeur Chourave.

- Ah ! Miss Granger ! Vous voilà ! Minerva vous attend dans son bureau, le mot de passe est Citrouille, dit-elle avec précipitation. Navrée mais je suis pressée, une Virilus toxique attend la fin de son traitement.  
- Merci beaucoup...  
Mais avant d'avoir pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Chourave avait filé à toute allure dans les couloirs de l'école.  
La jeune fille s'avança donc avec précaution, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle arriva enfin devant la gargouille, le cœur battant à une vitesse affolante. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, celle-ci avait été projetée au sol. Elle lui donna le mot de passe, et la statue la laissa passer sans rien dire. Elle laissa les escaliers tournoyer jusqu'au bureau et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer.

- Hermione, je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de me rencontrer.

McGonagall lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et lui servit une tasse de thé fumante. Hermione fut étonnée de voir que le bureau n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Certains objets avaient été rajoutés mais sinon il était identique. Elle aperçut un hibou au pelage noir dans un coin de la pièce, qui semblait assoupir. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant et échangé des banalités, Minerva entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Bien écoutez Miss Granger, je vais être claire avec vous. Vous n'ignorez pas, je suppose, que Poudlard souhaite avoir une réputation exemplaire !  
- Oui en effet.  
- Que ce soit par rapport à ses choix vis-à-vis de la politique, du monde extérieur, du choix des élèves, mais surtout par rapport à son enseignement.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione se demandant où elle souhaitait en venir.  
- Et ce dernier point passe pas une équipe d'enseignants parfaite, vous vous en doutez !  
- Certes...  
- Nous voulons des professeurs avec beaucoup de talent, continua Minerva avec force. Des professeurs connaissant leurs matières, mais aussi avec une certaine éthique et morale. Vous en convenez n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr...  
- Eh bien Miss Granger vous possédez ces trois qualités ! dit la directrice en conclusion, comme si elle suivait une suite logique et que c'était la solution d'un problème épineux.  
- Professeur, je suis flattée mais où vous voulez en venir ? répondit la jeune fille sentant ses joues s'empourprer.  
- Je vous demande de rejoindre l'équipe Hermione, s'exclama la directrice un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. Bien sûr vous pouvez refuser...

La jeune fille sentit un sentiment d'allégresse se propager dans son corps et elle en frissonna de plaisir. Elle avait espéré que McGonagall allait lui faire une proposition vis-à-vis de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité se faire trop d'illusions. Elle était si jeune... Mais voir que son envie se concrétisait, cela la remplissait d'une joie intense. Sans réfléchir, elle répondit à la directrice un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres :

- Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre... Mais je ne comprends pas, je suis très jeune...  
- Je sais Miss Granger. J'y ai déjà pensé, figurez-vous, répondit Minerva la mine sévère. Seulement votre expérience vis-à-vis de la magie est grande, vous êtes très douée et persévérante. Une des meilleurs élèves que j'ai pu avoir ! Je vous pense apte à enseigner. De plus, pour être franche, je n'ai pas trouvé meilleure que vous. Votre jeune âge sera handicapant, je ne peux pas le nier. Vous allez enseigner à des personnes parfois à peine plus jeune que vous, mais c'est à vous, à vous faire respecter.  
- Mais vous n'avez trouvé personnes d'autres?  
- J'ai cherché Hermione, dit la directrice les lèvres pincées, mais rien ! Ceux qui ont enseigné jusqu'à présent n'ont pas tenu le coup. La guerre a laissé des séquelles Miss Granger ! Je le crains. Il y a beaucoup d'orphelins, et beaucoup de grands sorciers sont morts pour avoir refusé de s'allier au rang de Vous-sa... de Voldemort ! Je n'ai trouvé personne de vraiment qualifié pour les postes vacants. Et après concertation avec mes collègues, j'ai décidé de faire appel aux héros de la guerre. Vous saurez comment vous y prendre avec ces élèves encore traumatisés par cette confrontation sanglante ! Je vous fais confiance Miss Granger.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, la directrice avait raison, mais elle sentit tout de même une certaine appréhension l'envahir ! Elle allait devoir enseigner... Mais enseigner quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Euh ! Au fait quelle sera ma matière ?  
- La métamorphose bien sûr, répondit Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

Elle aurait dû sans douter, c'était évident. Elle sentit son moral remonter en flèche, car c'était une de ses matières préférées, et aussi celle où tout lui semblait être d'une simplicité enfantine. Après cela, elles parlèrent des derniers détails, tels que son salaire, ses horaires, ses fonctions... Elle apprit ainsi que ses congés seraient rares, surtout à cause du fait qu'elle devrait être directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Mais l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose la rassura, en lui disant qu'elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Bien ! Les cours commenceront dans une quinzaine de jours, vous pourrez donc commencer à emménager dans vos appartements quand vous le souhaiterez.  
- Eh bien dans une semaine cela me conviendrait parfaitement.  
- Parfait ! Vos futurs appartements seront prêts. Je vous enverrai par hibou les cours que j'utilisais quand j'enseignais, afin que vous ayez des bases solides.

Hermione se leva et remercia la directrice en lui serrant la main. Elle sortit du bureau, l'esprit tranquille. Elle allait pouvoir enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'enseigner, même si elle avait pensé le faire à la suite de plus d'expérience.  
La jeune sorcière descendit les marches tranquillement et repassa devant la gargouille qui lui murmura un au revoir forcé. Elle n'aperçut pas la silhouette appuyée contre le mur, une silhouette qui la fixait avec insolence et étonnement. Sa surprise fut grande elle entendit un soupir. Ne sachant d'où il venait, elle ne regarda pas au bon endroit :

- Eh bien Granger, tu sembles troublée ? Ton désir du savoir est-il si grand que tu en perds la tête ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais miss-je-sais-tout!

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Cette voix d'un calme glacial, ce ton prétentieux, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille... Oui, elle n'avait aucun doute. C'est alors qu'elle pris une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui... 

**Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des questions ? J'espère qu'il vous a plut et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis cher lecteur !**

**_-*Bella*-_**


	4. Une porte qui claque

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud tout prêt ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me donnerez votre avis ^^**_

_**Je répond de nouveau à mes reviews auquels je n'ai pu envoyé de message ^^ :**_

_**Vera Benett : Oui Ron est tout à fait comme ça. On l'a bien vu dans l'œuvre de Rowling, à plusieurs moments, notamment quand il gagnait au match... Mais il n'est pas méchant, juste très maladroit, je ne lui en veut pas pour ma part XD oui s'est Drago ^^ Un peu évident je l'admets... Mais s'était dans mon intention :D j'espère que cette suite de plaira ^^ n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, ils sont très intéressant ^^**_

_**Els : merci ! Je suis ravis que ça te plaise ! La nouvelle Hermione.. Oui elle a changé, mais j'expliquerais en détail pourquoi par la suite, même si Ron en est une grande cause ^^**_

_**Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! A bientôt !**_

**_-*Bella*-_**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Une porte qui claque**

...

- Que fais-tu ici Drago ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton méprisant.  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Granger ! répondit-il en faisant une moue amusée.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Et elle prit le temps de l'observer quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.  
Ses joues creuses et fades avaient pris des couleurs rosées, ses cernes avaient disparu et faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu gris. Sa chevelure blonde, habituellement courte et retirée en arrière, avait poussé et était désordonnée. Il portait une chemise noire moulante ainsi qu'une longue veste de voyage bleu nuit. Elle ne put que remarquer qu'il avait repris du poids et de la musculature. Sa baguette dépassait de son jean noir et usé et sa main droite accrochait nonchalamment l'autre poche. Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur, et regardait la jeune fille avec arrogance et amusement. Hermione ne put qu'apprécier ce changement, il était devenu bel homme. Mais sa face de petit garçon à papa était toujours aussi narcissique.

- Tsss ! Toujours aussi agréable serpent !

Elle allait se retourner pour quitter le château quant elle le vit se diriger vers elle, le regard pétillant de malice. Elle ne bougea pas, le regardant de haut comme elle savait si bien le faire. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, il se pencha vers son visage. Relevant un sourcil Hermione le regarda perplexe et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, elle ne lui laisserait pas cette joie. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à plonger son regard glacé dans le sien. Il était si proche d'elle, que la jeune fille sentit son souffle sur sa peau. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua sa progression et, en lui lançant un regard en biais, frôla sa joue de la sienne, et porta ses lèvres à son oreille...

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! explosa de rire Drago en se reculant. Tu es tordante Granger !  
- Très amusant Drago, dit-elle cyniquement, attends que je rigole – elle fit un silence en faisant semblant de réfléchir – Ça devrait arriver... Ah ! Ben non, navrée.

Drago la regarda amusé et passa si près d'elle qu'il la bouscula en pouffant de rire. Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération... Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il était toujours aussi crétin et sournois. Lui qui voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens en la « séduisant », il s'était légèrement planté.

- Ravi de t'avoir revue Granger ! lui balança-t-il dans son dos.  
- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle l'entendit rire de nouveau avant de prononcer le mot de passe pour rentrer dans le bureau de la directrice. Enfin, elle osa tournoyer sur elle-même, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse après cette rencontre peu fortuite. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas prendre son bonheur par cet imbécile.  
Hermione accéléra la pas pour atteindre la sortie rapidement. Il lui tardait de rentrer à son hôtel et de plier ses bagages. Elle n'avait prévenu personne depuis son retour et voulait faire la surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu grand monde depuis pas mal de temps, la dernière fois, c'était pour fêter les trois ans de Teddy Lupin. Ses missions et ses recherches se succédant sans cesse, elle n'avait pas pu aller les voir souvent. En plus, elle souhaitait s'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait la faire penser à Ron. Elle savait que les autres Weasley seraient ravis de la revoir, mais Ron... Mais avant de penser à tout ça, elle allait rendre visite à Harry. Malgré leurs emplois du temps très chargés à tous les deux, ils avaient pris le temps de s'écrire toutes les semaines, et elle savait qu'il retransmettait ses lettres à son entourage.  
Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher à repenser à Drago... À la fin de la guerre, son père avait été jugé et emprisonné. Sa mère avait échappé de peu à la prison d'Azkaban comme la plupart des femmes de mangemorts. Hermione et Harry avaient témoigné en faveur de Malefoy, il avait pu ainsi retrouver sa liberté après quelques mois derrière les barreaux. À la suite de ça, la fortune Malefoy avait été confisquée par le ministère, ne laissant au jeune héritier que le minimum pour vivre et la demeure principale de la famille concédée à Narcissa. Après quoi on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Drago. Il avait disparu tout simplement et cela au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione et de ses amis. Tous le monde avait pensé qu'il aurait tenté de refaire fortune et de faire carrière au ministère comme son père. Mais, à la place, ils avaient eu droit à des rumeurs. On disait qu'il continuait d'étudier dans son coin, qu'il devenait de plus en plus puissant, qu'il voyageait... Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que leurs vies avaient été tout de même assez similaires, du moins si ces rumeurs étaient véridiques.  
Malefoy avait tout de même eu une attitude étrange. D'habitude il ne faisait jamais une chose pareille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand il souhaitait se moquer d'Hermione, il le faisait grâce à ses paroles blessantes, ou en faisant des actes ignobles qui gâchaient la vie de la jeune fille. Mais là ! La séduire ! Mais il se prenait pour qui enfin ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'elle se mette à rougir et à partir en courant ? À lui sauter au coup en l'embrassant ? À le gifler ? Non elle avait été dépitée face à son attitude. Et d'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Il lui avait renvoyé la question... Elle sentit un certain malaise en y réfléchissant... Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... « Non ! Non ! N'y pense même pas Hermione », se dit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant cette idée, se vida l'esprit et se concentra sur cette promesse d'un avenir fabuleux. Elle allait enseigner ! À cette pensée, elle sourit bêtement et s'empêcha de courir pour aller annoncer la nouvelle.  
Elle fut quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle se servit un verre d'eau avant de faire sa valise. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait acheté pas mal de choses... Elle dut donc faire un sortilège de réduction sur plusieurs affaires et les plaça tant bien que mal dans son sac. Avant de partir, elle décida de prendre une douche pour se calmer. Elle était déboussolée... La journée avait été trop bizarre pour elle, même si elle avait connu pire. Attrapant des affaires moldues dans son sac, elle se dirigea dans la salle d'eau et entreprit de se dévêtir. En voyant son reflet dans la glace, elle ne put réprimer une certaine gêne. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se préoccuper réellement de son apparence, pour elle, c'était secondaire, mais quant elle se regardait réellement... Enfin elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Après avoir pris une douche glacée, elle s'habilla rapidement. Lorsqu'elle boutonna son chemisier bleu, un bouton se détacha. Elle fut exaspérée, surtout qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque formule pour le recoudre. Elle chercha autre chose à mettre et attrapa entre ses doigts fin le seul haut moldu qui lui restait : un tee-shirt blanc ! « Quelle originalité ! », se dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle finit par enfiler une veste, prit ses affaire et se dirigea vers une ruelle sombre après avoir rendu ses clés à l'accueil. Quelques secondes après elle se retrouva en face de la maison de son meilleur ami.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'était une maison coincée entre deux autres identiques, dans le pur style des quartiers londoniens. La couleurs rouge brique criarde, de la demeure, entourée d'arbres immenses lui rappela les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé ici. Juste après la guerre, Harry avait acheté cette maison, où avaient vécu des sorciers morts durant la guerre.  
Elle tendit la main et appuya sur la sonnette qui retentit avec force. Les secondes défilèrent pendant qu'elle attendait sur le seuil. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Il était devenu un bel homme, grand et robuste. Son corps taillé dans le muscle était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et mal repassée.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il la vit. Sa cicatrice apparut quelques secondes derrière sa frange qui avait poussé pour tenter, sans succès, de la cacher. Il avait tout tenté pour la faire disparaître. Seule une potion arrivait à la rendre invisible pendant quelques heures. Il s'en servait quand il souhaitait être tranquille en sortant dans la rue ou dans des missions d'Auror pour retrouver les anciens Mangemorts.

- Hermione ! s'écria son meilleur ami en la serrant des ses bras. Mais quelle surprise ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ta visite ?  
- Surprise, surprise ! dit-elle en rigolant. J'ai une grande annonce à te faire...

Mais avant de lui dire quoi que se soit de plus, quelqu'un bouscula le jeune homme et se jeta dans ses bras avec force. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une longue chevelure rousse.

- Salut Ginny, dit Hermione amusée alors que son amie s'éloignait d'elle pour la dévisager.  
- Oh ! Que je suis contente de te voir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, rigola-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, ses deux amis l'entraînèrent à leur suite dans le salon.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, une grande cheminée trônait fièrement. Elle était entourée de fauteuils et d'un énorme canapé recouvert de coussins. Devant lui, une petite table remplie de livres et d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs donnaient une impression de déjà vu à la jeune fille. On aurait vraiment dit sa salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle fut étonnée quand elle aperçut dans un coin une petite télé. Elle en demanda la raison à son ami qui lui répondit qu'en tant qu'Auror, il se devait de rester au courant de l'actualité des Moldus. Ses amis l'invitèrent à s'installer sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils.  
Harry partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi manger et boire pendant que Ginny lui racontait les derniers potins. Son ami revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de gâteaux et fruits, et une bouilloire bouillante posée sur un plateau accompagnée de tasses de thé, le tout volait devant lui. Sa compagne attrapa l'objet volant au passage et servit le thé dans une discussion animée au sujet de la dernière nouvelle de la semaine : Dean Tomas se mariait avec une Moldue !  
Lorsqu'elle eut finit avec ce nouveau scoop, Harry la coupa avant qu'elle ne trouve un autre sujet passionnant. Il voulait savoir quelle était la raison de la venue de son amie.

- Alors Hermione ! Quelle est cette nouvelle ? demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
- Une nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle Hermione ? ajouta Ginny sautant sur place, et avant que son amie n'ait pu répondre elle enchaîna. Attends laisse-moi deviner... Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Tu vas te marier ? Non ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte ? finit-elle par dire catastrophée.

Hermione regarda Harry et tous les deux pouffèrent de rire. Ginny, apercevant leur regard, fronça les sourcils, mais le rire étant communicatif, elle se joignit à ses amis. Après quoi, Harry réitéra sa question :

- Alors Hermione dis-nous !

Pour mettre du suspense dans cette nouvelle, elle fit un silence effectuant des inspirations comme si elle allait se mettre à parler, ses amis la regardaient avec avidité. Et puis finalement elle se lança :

- Et bien j'ai trouvé un travail...  
- Mais tu en avais un non ? répondit Harry se demandant où elle voulait en venir.  
- Oui mais là c'est un job avec lequel je vais rester dans le pays et je pourrai vous voir plus fréquemment  
- Oh ! dit Ginny enthousiaste. Et c'est quoi ?  
- Je vais être professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard !

Ses amis se regardèrent surpris, la félicitèrent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la prirent dans leurs bras pour fêter la nouvelle. Ensuite ils lui demandèrent tous les détails, et elle leur raconta. La lettre reçue durant sa mission, son retour en cachette sans prévenir personne, son entrevue avec McGonagall, mais surtout les retrouvailles étonnantes avec Drago. À cette annonce, ses amis lui posèrent pas mal de questions auxquelles elle répondit avec honnêteté.

- Je l'ai trouvé changé et étrange... Bon il est toujours autant prétentieux mais il a quelque chose de différent dans son attitude, son regard, sa façon de parler... finit par murmurer la jeune fille.  
- Qu'il soit à Poudlard me paraît vraiment bizarre, dit Harry en plissant les yeux.  
- J'ai eu une idée, répondit Hermione, mais elle ne m'enchante guère. Et je pense que McGonagall ne ferait pas une chose pareille...  
- Vas-y dit ! l'encouragea Ginny.  
- Eh bien, McGonagall a dit « les postes vacants » donc il lui manque plusieurs professeurs... Peut-être que Drago aura...

Mais avant que la jeune fille ait pu finir ses explications, des coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Elle aperçut les regards catastrophés de ses amis. Ginny se leva avec précipitation comme si quelque chose venait de la piquer. Harry lui ne bougeait plus et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Je suis désolé Hermione... Ton arrivée a tout chamboulé, et la surprise de ta venue nous a fait oublier que...  
- Que quoi ? l'interrompit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par des coups contre la porte, qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Ginny sortit de la pièce en courant, alors que Harry regardait Hermione navré. Elle sentit un pincement au coeur. Elle venait de réaliser qu'une seule personne pouvait les faire réagir de cette manière. Elle se redressa fièrement sur son fauteuil et regarda Harry avec son air supérieur, qui le poussait toujours à lui répondre, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres.

- Harry qui est-ce ?  
- Je suis encore désolé, c'est...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec force. Elle claqua contre le mur, et fit trembler la maison. Hermione sentit un frisson lorsqu'elle regarda cet invité. Après un moment de peur, et de tristesse, elle reprit contenance, lançant un regard furieux à Harry et à Ginny. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de cet invité importun.  
Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Ses taches de rousseur toujours aussi nombreuses, et ses cheveux toujours aussi roux. Elle le regarda avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable et lui tendit sa main sans trembler

- Salut Ronald...

Futures retrouvailles mouvementées... Je vous préviens, Ron sera assez présent dans ma fic... Pas le choix ! C'est un des détenteurs du secret du Fidelitas... Et restera quoi qu'il arrive un proche de Hermione. Je la plains car elle va devoir le supporter encore longtemps ^^

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme l'a si bien remarqué une amie écrivain de fic, les commentaires des lecteurs sont notre paye... Alors j'espère avoir votre avis !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre montrera des retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione assez... Intéressantes XD j'en dit pas plus ... Et le titre sera "Bière et Hydromel", il veut tout dire ^^  
**_

_**A bientôt !**_

**_-*Bella*-_**


	5. Bière et hydromel

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis navrée mais avec les vacances je ne pourrais pas vous publier avec quelques temps la suite... Mais je tenterais de vous en poster un le 31 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira celui-ci, car je me suis régalée à l'écrire ! Je suis assez fière de moi, de la dispute Ron/Hermione. Alors oui il se comporte comme en con, mais rajoutait à ça sa maladresse légendaire et le caractère explosif d'Hermione et vous avez ça !**

**Allez je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien !**

**PS : je remercie les reviews, mais aussi les auteurs qui me mettent en alerte ! Car même ça, ça fait plaisir ;)**

**Vera Bennett : Oui il a grandis (ou pas XD), mais en effet il tente d'avoir un comportement plus mature. Et puis dans la sage, Drago n'avait pas grand chose contre Hermione, hormis qu'elle était une sang de bourbe et une miss je sais tout, mais pour le premier cas il a changé (pourquoi ?... Vous verrez !) et le deuxième cas, il voit ce défaut différemment désormais ! Sinon je suis ravis que tu continu à me suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt !**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Bière et Hydromel**

Ron la regarda surpris. Son corps s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir.  
Il resta un moment à fixer Hermione avec des yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Devant son air ahuri, la jeune fille toussota et lui tendit brutalement la main et redit la même phrase d'une voix hautaine.

- Bonjour Ronald !

Enfin, il consentit à réagir, et il serra avec pudeur la main de la jeune fille, sans oser la regarder en face. Bien entendu, il ne dit rien. Après cette poigne plus que légère, il laissa retomber son bras contre son corps. Hermione sentit son nez se retrousser, ses yeux se plisser... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le juger de haut. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger et de cacher ses véritables sentiments.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Ronald ? demanda la jeune fille en relevant la tête.  
- Je ne savais pas que...  
- Que quoi ? l'interrompit Hermione.  
- Que tu serais là... Pour une surprise, c'est surprise, répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête pour rapidement la rebaisser en croisant le regard de Hermione.  
- Je vois, je vais alors...  
- Bien, Ron si je te servais du thé ? la coupa Ginny la voix tremblante.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux, et continua de foudroyer Ron de son regard perçant. Ce dernier releva la tête. Son expression avait changé, son air lâche avait disparu pour faire place à une expression prétentieuse à souhait. Il ressemblait étrangement à Percy tout à coup. De nouveau la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que, quand il commençait à faire cette tête-là, il allait être détestable. Elle se prépara donc au choc émotionnel qui allait s'ensuivre.

- Ce sera avec plaisir « soeurette ».  
- Tu le veux avec du lait ou du citron ?  
- Lait.  
- Très bien, dit Ginny en allant au pas de course dans la cuisine.  
- Asseyez-vous, proposa Harry à ses amis toujours figés devant la porte.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie, répondit d'une voix sèche Hermione.  
- Comme tu...  
- Merci, Harry, répliqua Ron un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'un des murs, et fit face au rouquin. Elle était furieuse. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le taper de toutes ses forces. Elle était rarement violente, mais là... À la moindre phrase de travers et il n'allait pas voir le coup venir.  
Ginny revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi servir le thé à son frère. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte elle sentit l'ambiance glaciale qui y habitait. Elle fit une grimace mais ne fit aucune commentaire. Elle servit le thé sans rien dire et le tendit à Ron qui l'ignora, regardant fixement Hermione, ses yeux de plus en plus petits. Ginny n'insista pas, posa la tasse sur la table et s'assis sur le canapé à côté de Harry. Après un long moment de silence, Harry dit d'une voix anxieuse :

- Alors Ron... Prêt pour ce match ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu... Tu joues contre l'équipe de Londres non ?  
- Oui, répondit de nouveau Ron fixant toujours Hermione, renvoyant désormais le même regard haineux.

De nouveau il y eut un silence. Hermione sentait la rage monter en elle. Les oreilles de Ron commençaient à se teinter de rouge, lui aussi était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se demanda tout à coup pourquoi. Certes, la dernières fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il était reparti en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se donner des gifles à la suite de l'un de ses maléfices. Mais bon il l'avait cherché... Avec ses remarques, ses sous-entendus, et cette pouffe qu'il avait emmenée... Oui il l'avait mérité, se convainquit-elle.

- Et bien Ron, tu ne poses pas la question qui te brûles la langue, à savoir ce que je fais ici ? demanda Hermione en soulevant un de ses sourcils.  
- Je dis ce que je veux, répliqua-t-il la voix tremblante de colère.  
- Harry tu ne lui dis pas la bonne nouvelle ? dit Hermione en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.  
- Euh ! Oui pourquoi...  
- Quelle nouvelle ? le coupa Ron.  
- Ton succès t'a rendu encore plus malpoli Ronald, dit Hermione d'un ton ironique.  
- Va te faire...  
- Hermione vient de trouver un nouveau job, expliqua précipitamment Ginny d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
- Un job ? demanda Ron fixant toujours Hermione.  
- Oui elle va être prof de...  
- Prof ?  
- Bravo Ron ! Tu as compris, dit Hermione en se moquant du jeune homme.  
- Prof de quoi ? demanda Ron en regardant Harry.  
- De métamor...  
- De toute façon si tu laissais finir les gens de parler tu le saurais déjà Ronald, répliqua Hermione la voix sèche.

Elle était furieuse ! Qu'il était énervant ! Détestable ! Il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Le meilleur joueur de Quidditch ? Sa haine envers le rouquin ne faisait que s'accroître au fils des minutes. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait depuis la séparation, c'était la même chose. Dès qu'ils commençaient à discuter, ça dégénérait. D'abord ils se toisaient, ils s'envoyaient ensuite des pics et pour finir ils explosaient. Et là elle était au bord de l'explosion. Du cataclysme !

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! murmura Ginny qui était lasse de leur attitude.  
- Je dis juste la vérité ! répondit-elle avec calme, elle n'allait pas s'énerver contre sa sœur de cœur tout de même.

Harry se racla la gorge et lui jeta un regard sévère, et fit de même avec le rouquin. Mais ce dernier ne le vit pas car il regardait fixement son ancienne amie. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Et cette fois toute tenue était partie, elle lui jeta un regard rempli d'une telle fureur que Ginny sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Alors tu vas être prof ? Toi ?  
- Oui moi, répondit Hermione la voix tremblante.  
- Prof de Moldus ? demanda Ron, un sourire ironique perçant son visage.  
- Non de métamorphose, et à Poudlard mon cher, répondit la jeune fille en rabattant ses cheveux en arrière et en redressant son visage avec fierté.  
- Toi ? Prof à Poudlard ? C'est une plaisanterie ? dit-il en se levant.  
- Quoi ? Ça t'étonne tant que ça Ronald ? répondit-elle outrée par la réaction du jeune homme.  
- Oui je le suis !  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione en se décollant du mur où elle était restée appuyé.  
- Avec tes principes... Sans commentaire ! répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mes principes ? QUELS PRINCIPES ? hurla la jeune fille qui avait perdu toute tenue.

Cette fois-ci Hermione était hors d'elle ! Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et son corps se rapprochaient dangereusement de celui de Ron. Ce dernier en la voyant énervée sembla hésiter un instant, mais cette hésitation fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire moqueur.

- Oui tes principes ! Ces principes de Miss-je-sais-tout... Avec ça, tes élèves auront des résultats catastrophiques ! À côté de tes cours, ceux de McGonagall seront un jeu d'enfant ! Je rêve ! Toi prof ? Non mais tu t'es vue ? Et avec ton caractère, tous les élèves vont se moquer de toi et t'en faire voir des pierres, et je parle même pas de...  
- Ron ! Arrête ! s'interposa Harry en se levant lui aussi.

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire, elle sortit sa baguette, suivit de Ron qui fit de même en la voyant faire. Ginny se leva à son tour, elle était furieuse. Elle les regardait tous les deux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose, mais Harry l'en dissuada d'un regard. C'était à eux de régler ça maintenant.

- Comment tu peux me dire une chose pareil Ronald ! répondit Hermione la voix tremblante.  
- Je ne dis que la vérité, Miss-je-sais-tout, dit Ron ironiquement.  
- Tu es vraiment... Pitoyable Ronald ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à de tels propos ! On... On dirait un Serpentard !  
- On en est là à cause de qui hein ? Qui est partie sans rien dire ?  
- Non mais je rêve ! Tu... Tu devrais avoir honte ! Avec ton air supérieur ! Cet orgueil exacerbé ! répliqua Hermione avec rage.  
- Ce n'est pas MOI qui me suis enfui comme un lâche pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité ! Ce n'est pas MOI qui suis allé pleurer dans les bras de mon ex ! dit Ron en devenant si rouge qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec ses cheveux.

Là c'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle attrapa le vase en face d'elle et lui balança dessus. Il ne l'évita qu'au dernier moment en se jetant au sol. Alors qu'il se relevait, elle se mit à hurler.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie Ronald ! Au moins Viktor prenait soin de moi ! De toute façon, tu as toujours était jaloux de lui ! Car il est dix fois ! Non mille fois supérieur à toi en Quidditch et que, lui, il a su me garder à ses côtés !  
- Tu es encore avec cet abruti ? demanda Ron furieux.  
- Non mais ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Hermione en attrapant des livres et en lui en jetant dessus avec force.  
- J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois avec un imbécile ! répliqua le rouquin en faisant dévier les livres de leur course folle.  
- De toute façon on a rompu ! dit-elle en levant de plus en plus sa baguette.  
- Attends ! Laisse-moi deviner ! Il t'a quitté à cause de ton caractère ? De tes manières ? De tes airs supérieurs ?  
- Je..., commença à expliquer la jeune femme mais elle se tut, car elle venait de comprendre ce que venait de dire Ron.  
- Ah ! Je le savais ! Il t'a quitté ! Bien fait pour...  
- Je te hais Ronald !

Hermione avait dit ça la voix percée de sanglot. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle baissa la tête, et sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Ses cheveux lui cachaient sa vue, et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas voir son air satisfaisant quand elle le regarderait.

- Hermione..., murmura Harry en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Laisse Harry. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires et prendre une douche, dit-elle en sanglot.

Hermione commença à tourner les talons. Et tandis qu'elle tentait de calmer ses larmes, elle eut une idée. Elle se retourna faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sans crier gare, elle leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé à Ron. Un éclair rose le percuta avec force le faisant chanceler quelques secondes. Hermione eut un sourire satisfait et partit en disant :

- Tu verras les effets du sort plus tard Ronald !

Sans attendre de réponse elle se précipita dans les escaliers en attrapant sa valise restée dans l'entrée et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Sa colère n'avait pas décru ; en pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de rage. Elle ouvrit sa valise avec force, faisant voltiger certaines de ses affaires à travers la pièce. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne retrouvait pas son calme. Elle se mit donc à crier toutes les insultes qui lui venaient en tête, et finit par taper son poing contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, elle poussa un rugissement de douleur.  
Hermione s'en voulut tout de suite car elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, et quand elle les remua, elle sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Non mais quelle imbécile... Elle chercha sa baguette et la prit de sa main gauche... Elle qui était droitière... Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lancer des sortilèges de l'autre main, même si elle s'était entraînée. Elle savait pertinemment que ça pouvait être une véritable lacune lors d'un combat.  
Elle tapota donc sa main avec le bout de la baguette et murmura la formule. Ses sentiments l'empêchaient de se concentrer afin de faire un sort informulé. De nouveau, une douleur vive l'envahit lorsque ses os reconstituèrent. Elle y était pas allée de main morte. Mais grâce à ça, elle était un minimum calmée. Assez en tout cas pour commençait à ranger ses affaires.  
Hermione tria ses habits et mit de côté le linge sale. Elle classa ses nouveaux livres et commença à les ranger dans sa bibliothèque. Elle remercia intérieurement Harry de lui avoir laissé cette pièce malgré ses déplacements. Elle y logeait que rarement, et elle venait surtout y déposer ses affaires et en reprendre certaines quand elle en avait besoin. Depuis le début de ses études, elle avait amassé une belle flopée de livres.  
De nombreuses étagères et bibliothèques recouvraient les murs de la pièce. En face de la porte se tenait une immense armoire, dans laquelle elle déposa ses vêtements. Elle était pleine car elle n'avait pas fait le tri depuis son emménagement ici. En face de l'immense baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un balcon, trônait un lit deux places, avec une parure verte. Les feuilles qui décoraient le dessus de lit se déplaçaient avec lenteurs comme si une brise de vent les balayaient. Elle finit de ranger sa trousse de toilette dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. On y accédait par une petite porte caché derrière un rideau vert pâle. Cette dernière était petite et ne comportait qu'un petit lavabo avec une petite armoire en dessous et une douche dans un coin.  
Lorsqu'elle en eut fini, elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle alla chercher de quoi s'habiller et prit une serviette de bain. Lorsque l'eau commença à tomber sur elle, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. L'eau était pour elle un très bon relaxant et, dès qu'elle se sentait mal, c'était un de ses meilleurs remèdes.  
Hermione sortit, se coiffa rapidement et s'habilla. Elle mit une jupe droite bleu et un chemisier blanc. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle chercha ses bijoux. Ils étaient dans une petite boîte en bois, des plus banales à première vue. Seulement elle ne s'ouvrait qu'au son de sa voix, c'était un cadeau de Harry. Il lui avait offert à la fin de la guerre, il l'avait trouvée dans les vieilles affaires de Sirius quand il avait fait un peu de rangement au Square Grimmaurd. Elle en sortit une parure en argent ornée de turquoise. Elle était très belle, et c'était son père qui lui en avait cadeau à ses quatorze ans. Elle y tenait beaucoup, mais avait pas eu l'occasion de la mettre depuis longtemps. Durant ses expéditions, elle n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire et les bijoux n'en faisaient pas partis.  
Après quoi elle mit une veste cintrée noire qui arrivait à peine au-dessus de la jupe et enfila des escarpins brillants qui avaient des talons raisonnables. Elle attrapa son sac à main dans lequel elle vérifia qu'elle avait mis son porte-monnaie et sa baguette et elle sortit de sa chambre.  
Elle descendit les escaliers avec lenteur et en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais bien sûr Harry sortit au même moment du salon et la regarda avec suspicion.

- Hermione je rêve ou tu fugues ?  
- Ce n'est pas une fugue Harry ! Je vais m'aérer l'esprit !  
- Toute seule ? Et nous alors ?  
Il semblait déçu.  
- Harry ne sois pas bête, je t'en prie... Ron est là et je ne peux pas le supporter, donc je préfère...  
- M'enfuir ? conclut Harry moqueur.  
- Non, je préfère m'éclipser pour éviter tout problème !  
- C'est la même chose...  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je vais me promener dans les rues de Londres, et j'irai faire un tour au Chaudron Baveur.  
- Ok je viens, dit Harry souriant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Elle voulait être seule. Mais en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami, elle craqua. Comment lui refuser ça ? Alors elle accepta avec toutefois une certaine froideur. Il disparut pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec une veste et sa baguette. Il partit dans le salon et elle l'entendit parler avec Ginny et l'autre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres en faisant du lèche-vitrine. Il lui apprit que Ron avait un match demain après-midi et que lui et Ginny le logeaient jusqu'à demain. Elle soupira en sachant qu'elle allait devoir le supporter. Malheureusement son compte en banque ne lui permettait pas de se payer de nouveau l'hôtel.  
L'après-midi passa rapidement. Il devait être environ dix-sept heures quand ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse. Elle alla s'acheter du parchemin ainsi que des nouvelles plumes et Harry l'invita à boire un verre. Il allèrent dans un petit pub, où la spécialité était les bières en tout genre. Harry prit une bière au lait de Nofir (une sorte de bouquetin vivant dans des montagnes de géants, qui avait un pelage blanc et crachait un gaz hallucinogène pour les humains), et elle, elle commanda une bière au cassis de Sicile.

- Alors Hermione raconte un peu tes dernières trouvailles, demanda Harry après avoir bu une bonne gorgée de sa boisson à la couleur miel.  
- Oh ! Si tu savais Harry ! répondit son amie les yeux pétillants. Vu que j'étais une représentante du ministère, j'ai pu rencontrer certains hauts dirigeants des autres pays, mais, pour être franche, ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait...  
- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ricana Harry.  
- Donc je suis allée dans les écoles étrangères, celles qui étaient bien sûr accessibles. J'y ai rencontré des gens d'une culture incroyable. Certains m'ont appris des sortilèges dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé. Mais le ministère voulait que je fasse des rapports de mes voyages donc je suis allée voir certaines communautés, suite à la demande du ministère. J'ai rencontré des loups-garous qui ont été très impressionnés par toutes mes connaissances à leur sujet et par mon ouverture d'esprit.  
- Tu m'étonnes... Tu as parlé de Lupin ? demanda Harry dans un murmure, le souvenir de ce dernier était encore douloureux.  
- Vaguement... Je sais pas s'il était très bien vu... Il a renié la meute... Enfin j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui a subi le même sort que Bill. Je les ai mis en contact.  
- Oui Ron m'en a parlé, répondit Harry dans un sourire.  
- J'ai rencontré pas mal de vampires aussi, et ça a été très enrichissant, et rien à voir avec les livres...  
- Oui dans une de tes lettres, tu m'as fait une allusion.  
- Oui, ceux de Floride, se souvint la jeune fille. Ils étaient... Très intéressants...

Sans le vouloir, elle avait rougi à se souvenir, ce qui lui valut une sourire moqueur de son ami. Il eut au moins la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucun commentaire.

- Et ensuite je crois que mes lettres ont été claires, finit Hermione.  
- Oh oui ! dit Harry. Mais quel plaisir de l'entendre de ta bouche Hermione. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Nos discussions à trois me...  
- S'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de Ronald, Harry.  
- Il faudrait pourtant ! Cette situation a assez duré, répliqua ce dernier les sourcils froncés.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cet imbécile arrogant, un point c'est tout !  
- Ok Hermione, dit Harry en capitulant devant le regard féroce de son amie, il décida de changer de sujet. On mange ici ? Ou tu veux absolument aller au Chaudron Baveur ?

Cette dernière réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait voulu aller au Chaudron par nostalgie... Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, le bar était charmant. Elle adorait cette ambiance. En plus ils étaient près de la cheminée et en face d'une fenêtre. Elle était assise sur une banquette plus que confortable et, quand elle entendit de la musique irlandaise, elle prit sa décision.

- On reste ici, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry commanda de nouveau à boire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle sentait déjà les effets de l'alcool mais accepta tout de même ce verre. Il avait commandé la même chose pour elle et lui avait pris un hydromel.  
Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien et, alors qu'il était bientôt vingt heures, ils appelèrent le serveur et demandèrent la carte. Ils choisirent le plat du jour : agneau à la sauce blanche. Harry prit aussi une bouteille de vin rouge qui fut apportée rapidement. Elle venait juste de finir sa bière... Mais elle accepta avec plaisir cette boisson rouge qui lui brûla sa gorge avec délice, se rependant en une agréable chaleur dans son corps. Elle adorait le vin, mais en buvait rarement. Elle allait remédier à ça dans le futur, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Harry lui demanda pourquoi elle souriait.

- Le vin est délicieux, depuis longtemps je n'en avais pas bu, répondit-elle.  
- Je vois... Moi je préfère l'hydromel, ça me rappelle un trop bon souvenir.  
- Lequel ?  
- Durant l'été juste avant d'arriver en sixième année, quand Dumbledore était venu me chercher chez les Dursley, j'en ai bu pour la première fois...

Elle pouffa de rire quand il lui raconta comment les verres de Dumbledore avaient attaqué sa famille à leur plus grand désarroi. Ils finirent pas aborder leurs années à Poudlard et s'esclaffèrent de plus en plus. Ils mangèrent bruyamment, entrecoupés par leurs rires. Hermione se régalait.  
Alors que le désert arrivait, elle sentit un courant d'air frais, elle se tourna vers l'entrée du bar et retint un cri de surprise. Elle resta un moment bouche bée puis elle se renfrogna. L'alcool n'arrangeant rien, elle renversa son verre en tentant de le prendre, rependant du vin sur la table et sur sa jupe. Elle se leva d'un bond en mettant les mains sur la bouche.  
Devant l'air ahuri de son amie, Harry se retint de s'esclaffer faisant naître des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il jeta un sort sur la jupe pour enlever les taches. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il se trompa et la jupe se colora en vert pomme. Hermione explosa de rire et s'écroula sur la table secouée de tremblement. Elle avait un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry se joignit à elle, puis faillit s'étouffer en voyant la personne qui venait d'apparaître à côté de leur table. Hermione se releva au bruit étouffé de son ami, et pouffa de rire en voyant sa tête. Mais elle prit rapidement le même expression déconfite en voyant la personne qui les regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Décidément Granger je te vois sans cesse aujourd'hui... le destin veut ma mort semble-t-il ! Enfin de toute façon c'est un bon entraînement en y réfléchissant, dit Malefoy en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.  
- Pa... Pardon ? demanda Hermione déconfite, sa tête lui tournait et son cerveau marchait au ralentit.  
- Tiens, tiens ! Mais voici le « survivant » alias le balafré, continua Malefoy sans prendre la peine de répondre à la jeune fille.  
- Et voici un Serpentard hors de son trou, répliqua Harry la mine inflexible.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'était plus fort qu'elle. En tentant de se retenir, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Malefoy fronça les sourcils, vexé, et lui jeta un regard remplis de mépris.

- La bande est au complet... Oh ! Mais je ne vois pas mon vieil ami le Roi Ouistiti !  
- Le Roi Ouistiti ? demanda Hermione sans comprendre.  
- Weasmoche si tu préfères Granger.  
- Ah ! Ron ! pouffa Hermione, Harry lui fit des yeux ronds.

Elle essaya de se reprendre devant la remontrance de Harry, mais en pensant au surnom de Malefoy, elle rit de plus belle.

- Le roi... Le Roi Ouistiti ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! s'esclaffa la jeune fille, Drago la regardait avec étonnement.  
- Ça te fait rire Miss-je-sais-tout ?  
- Tu n'es pas très original à mon sujet Malefoy, tu es plus inspiré avec Ronald, dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

Malefoy la regarda avec amusement. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, mais aucune idée ne semblait lui venir en tête car il haussa les épaules et ne dit rien. Harry sauta sur l'occasion :

- La fouine a perdu sa langue ?  
- Toi aussi, tu manques d'inspiration Potter ? répliqua le blondinet la mine narquoise.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Hermione qui explosa de rire les faisant sursauter. Harry se joint à elle devant le regard outragé de Malefoy. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas du comportement de la jeune fille. Puis il aperçut la bouteille de vin et les verres vides et une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard.

- L'alcool te fait défaut Granger... Une sainte-nitouche qui boit ! On aura tout vu !  
- La fouine bondissante, répondit cette dernière en riant de plus belle sans avoir compris les paroles de Malefoy. Quand j'y pense! C'était trop amusant ! Sacré Croupton ! Qui aurait cru ! La tête que tu... Que tu faisais ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mémorable !  
- Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer Granger et...  
- Et tu vas bondir ! Bondir ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi avec son amie. Malefoy murmura quelque chose qui contenait le mots alcool, et leur jeta un regard outré pour enfin s'éloigner vers le bar. Les deux amis mirent un temps fou à se calmer. Puis ils finirent par trouver un autre sujet déclenchant leur hilarité.  
Les heures passèrent, ainsi que les verres de bières pour Hermione et ceux d'hydromel de Harry. Ils finirent par rentrer en titubant de rire sous le regard furieux du Serpentard qui était avec une fille brune. En sortant Hermione alla vers lui et le salua en le traitant de nouveau de fouine bondissante sous les éclats de rire de son ami. Malefoy était furieux et encore plus quand sa compagne lui demanda des précisions. À cette question, Harry et Hermione s'esclaffèrent tellement qu'ils furent obligés de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Ils finirent par sortir en sentant un regard furieux dans leurs dos.  
Ils transplanèrent avec difficultés chez Harry et, en pouffant de rire, ils montèrent dans leur chambre respective en trébuchant. Hermione s'écroula sur son lit toute habillée et sombra dans un sommeil profond dès que ses yeux se fermèrent.

**Alors votre verdict ? Vous en avez pensé quoi chers lecteurs ? Petites reviews pour mon cadeau de noël ? XD**

**En parlant de ça je vous souhaite à tous de bonne fête, et un sublime joyeux noël ! A très bientôt !**

**Bises, _-*Bella*-_**


	6. Le songe de la forêt

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère !

J'ai mis du temps à le publier car la motivation n'est pas là, j'ai peu de review ce qui me pousse pas à me dépêcher...

Vera Benett : et bien comme tu vas le voir avec ce chapitre il devient professeur ! Il sera un bon prof à sa manière ^^' j'espère avoir ton avis, et désolé d'avoir tardé..

Allé je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**_-*Bella*-_**

oOo

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le songe de la forêt**

Hermione sentit le sommeil la fuir avec violence. Elle avait une sorte de pique qui semblait plantée dans son dos. Elle se souleva avec lenteur et poussa un gémissement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle regarda son lit pour voir que cette douleur dans son dos qui l'avait réveillée venait de sa baguette. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi habillée et sans se glisser dans ses draps. Elle se souleva avec maladresse et enleva ses chaussures. Elle eut un sourire d'étonnement en voyant sa jupe désormais verte. Hermione avait du mal à se souvenir comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Elle tenta de se souvenir de la soirée mais la fin était très flou... À partir du dessert elle avait le cerveau embrumé.  
Hermione décida qu'une douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Elle regarda l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux, il était une heure de l'après-midi... Depuis des années, elle ne s'était pas levée aussi tard. Elle attrapa dans son armoire un jean noir et un haut rouge. Il était légèrement décolleté et s'élargissait sous la poitrine en quelques voiles un peu transparents. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle prit une douche en tentant de mettre de côté ses maux de tête et essaya de réfléchir mais rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit...  
La jeune fille coiffa ses cheveux en une couette haute, mit un peu de fard à joue pour lui redonner des couleurs, car elle était d'une pâleur effrayante, et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Ah ! Hermione te voilà de retour, dit Harry dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans la cuisine.

Elle l'aperçut assis sur une chaise, un copieux déjeuné en face. Ginny s'affairait près de la cuisinière d'où s'élevait une odeur d'œuf. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim. Harry lui tendit un verre rempli d'une boisson orange avec un sourire amusé.

- Tiens ! Bois ça !  
- Euh ! C'est quoi ? demanda la jeune fille perplexe en fixant la mixture avec méfiance.  
- Une potion anti-gueule de bois, répondit Ginny en pouffant de rire.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Sans rien ajouter, elle but le liquide en quelques gorgées. Elle fit une grimace face au goût amer mais fut rapidement reconnaissante quand elle sentit le mal de tête disparaître ainsi que son nœud à l'estomac. Elle s'assit en face de son ami après avoir pris une assiette et des couverts dans le buffet. Ginny s'empressa de lui donner des œufs et du bacon ainsi qu'un immense verre de jus d'orange.

- Harry pourrais-tu me rappeler la fin de la soirée ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.  
- Tu en es certaine ?  
- Oui je me souviens vaguement de la jupe verte et ensuite de... Attends rassure-moi!  
- Oui, demanda Harry en se retenant de rire.  
- Dis-moi qu'il n'y avait pas ce crétin de Malefoy...

Mais à la tête de son ami elle comprit. Il échangea un regard amusé à Ginny et acquiesça de la tête.

- Alors toujours enclin à savoir Hermione ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.  
- Je le crains... Si je le revois un jour, il faut que je sache ce que j'ai pu dire..., soupira Hermione.  
- Et bien tout d'abord il t'a vue avec ta jupe. Prépare-toi donc à des remarques de sa part... Et tu n'arrêtais pas de rigoler, même pour ses « blagues »... dit Harry en esquissant une grimace.  
- Et de quel genre de blagues ?  
- Ça concernait un certain rouquin... expliqua Harry en jetant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione un regard inquiet.  
- Sur Ron ? demanda Hermione.  
- Il l'a appelé Roi Ouistiti, et tu as eu un fou rire mémorable, finit par dire Harry.

Hermione rigola de nouveau. Ce surnom la faisait ricaner, pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Harry faire des gros yeux en fixant la porte derrière elle. Hermione se retourna vers un Ron aux oreilles rouges écarlates et le regard furieux. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle le regarda d'un air hautain et se retourna vers Harry.

- Continue Harry ! dit la jeune femme avec fierté sans accorder un regard au rouquin qui s'asseyait à ses côtés.  
- Et bien après tu t'es moquée de Malefoy sur le fait qu'il manquait d'originalité te concernant, expliqua Harry le regard inquiet.  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione perplexe.  
- Eh bien que les surnoms qu'il te donnait n'étaient pas très originaux et qu'il avait plus d'imagination concernant d'autres... d'autres personnes, finit par dire Harry après un moment d'hésitation.  
- D'autres personnes ? l'interrogea Hermione amusée.  
- Ensuite, enchaîna Harry sans prêter attention à sa question. J'ai fait allusion au surnom qu'on lui donne. Et là-dessus tu t'es ouvertement moquée de lui. Tu l'as traité de fouine bondissante et lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs... Il était furieux! On a continué à discuter après qu'il est parti au...  
- Harry, le coupa Hermione avec un air sévère, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...  
- Quelle question Hermione ?  
- Quelles personnes ? Désolé mais tu sais que j'aime que ce soit clair !

Hermione connaissait déjà la réponse mais souhaitait se venger vis-à-vis de Ron. Elle lui en voulait encore de son attitude d'hier. De plus, lorsque Harry avait raconté la soirée, elle avait eu des flashs et ses souvenirs avaient émergé de son esprit embrumé. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Mais ils ne le savaient pas, pensa Hermione. Elle allait un peu s'amuser.  
Ginny poussa un soupir de dépit et répondit avec fermeté à la jeune fille en jetant des regards furtifs à Ron.

- De Ron bien sûr !  
- Pardon ? demanda l'intéressé.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est plus imaginatif à son encontre, répondit Hermione en riant.  
- Quels surnoms ? questionna Ron la voix tremblante.

Hermione but quelques gorgées du jus de fruit et répondit avec ironie au jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

- Le surnom Roi Ouistiti est très amusant et je le trouve plutôt original. Bon après il y a Weasmoche mais j'adhère moins... Vis-à-vis du reste de ta famille. Je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire Ronald, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La réaction fut immédiate. Il se leva d'un coup et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre son, on entendit un « pop » venant de nulle part. Hermione pouffa de rire quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche. Sous l'incompréhension de ses amis, la jeune fille se leva en rigolant tandis que le rouquin gesticulait et devenait de plus en plus rouge en tentant vainement de se faire entendre.  
Hermione commença à sortir de la pièce le visage radieux et se retourna vers Ron au dernier moment.

- Voilà un des effets du sortilège d'hier Roi Ouistiti, dit-elle narquoisement. Je te laisse le soin de retrouver la parole Ronald !

Hermione fila dans sa chambre sous les regards ahuris de ses amis. Elle était ravie de son coup. Mais ce n'était pas la totalité du sort. Ce n'était que le début et, à côté du reste, ce n'était rien. Elle attrapa un livre de sa bibliothèque qui traitait de la métamorphose et se jeta sur son lit en riant.  
Elle avait connu ce sort par une connaissance qu'elle s'était faite en Russie, lorsqu'elle était allée en Sibérie pour rencontrer des chamans. Cet homme était un intermédiaire, il l'avait aidée à s'intégrer à cette communauté. Il lui avait enseigné ce sortilège un soir. Il lui avait bien précisé qu'il fallait vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un pour qu'il fonctionne.  
Elle se plongea dans son livre avec ferveur pour se vider l'esprit. Plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi et elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte des coups donnés à sa porte. Elle cria un « entrez » grincheux, elle était énervée qu'on l'ait dérangée dans sa lecture.  
Ginny entra avec un beau sourire et un hibou sur l'épaule. Hermione le reconnut : c'était celui de McGonagall. Elle tendit le bras et l'oiseau s'y envola avec délicatesse. Elle attrapa le courrier et le jeta sur son lit puis se retourna vers son amie.

- Merci Ginny.  
- De rien. Mais il faut qu'on parle Hermione, rajouta la jeune fille la mine décidée.  
- Mmh ! À quel propos ? questionna la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et en faisant signe à son amie de faire pareil.  
- De Ron bien sûr...  
- Si tu veux Ginny mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter...  
- Quel est ce sortilège ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Je n'irai pas dans les détails pour qu'il y ait un minimum de surprise, dit Hermione avec lenteur.  
- Bien, répondit Ginny en hochant le tête.  
- Et bien, c'est un ami qui me l'a enseigné. Il s'appelle Cergeï Vladimoskov, et il m'a permis de m'intégrer à des chamans en Sibérie. Il m'a appris certains sortilèges dit « chamaniques ». L'un d'eux consiste à viser ses ennemis. Mais ces sortilèges sont assez spéciaux, ils ne fonctionnent qu'à certaines conditions, et s'ils marchent, ils sont très puissants.  
- Quelles sont ces conditions ? demanda Ginny inquiète.  
- Et bien il faut avoir de bonnes raisons pour s'en servir... Éprouver certains sentiments par exemple. Dans le cas du sortilège que j'ai lancé hier à Ron, il faut vraiment en vouloir à une personne, mais en étant persuadé que l'on a raison et que son ennemi est dans le tort.  
- D'accord, assimila Ginny après un moment de réflexion. Et il y a un remède au moins ?  
- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je ne l'annulerai pas, sachant que c'est seulement celui qui le lance qui peut l'arrêter.  
- Il a retrouvé la parole juste avant de partir pour son match... Il t'en veut Hermione ! acheva Ginny dans un souffle.  
- Moi aussi Ginny. Je suis toujours furieuse de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces dernières années et son comportement hier a été la goutte d'eau.  
- Attend Hermione avoue que toi aussi tu es dans le tort...  
- Je ne le nie pas mais je pense qu'il m'a fait beaucoup plus souffrir que moi, répliqua Hermione sèchement.

Ginny se leva avec lenteur et acquiesça. Hermione avait raison et elle le savait. Donc elle n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Avant de sortir, Hermione lui précisa qu'elle ferait le repas de ce soir.  
La jeune fille se retourna vers le parchemin posé sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il était énorme et recouvert d'une fine écriture. Elle commença à lire les cours de McGonagall avec lenteur, prenant des notes de temps en temps et jetant un regard dans ses livres personnels. Elle changea certaines choses. Elle améliorait certains sorts et en supprimait certains afin de les remplacer. Elle travailla jusqu'au soir sans arrêt. À un moment, Harry était venu la voir et elle l'avait envoyé promener prétextent un énorme travail. Il connaissait son amie donc il n'avait pas insisté.  
Elle se leva après avoir fini les cours de deuxième année et descendit dans la cuisine.  
Ginny était dans le salon avec Harry. Ils jouaient aux échecs. Elle fit une moue en voyant le jeu, c'était l'une des rares choses où elle n'était vraiment pas bonne. Elle leurs demanda ce qu'il aimerait manger, et partit dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Ron était reparti à son plus grand plaisir.  
Elle fit des pâtes à la carbonata, elle avait appris cette recette lors d'un court séjour en Italie. Elle mit la table et finit de couper les fruits au sirop qu'elle avait préparés. Hermione appela ses amis avec autorité. Ils mangèrent autour d'une discussion animée sur le derniers scoops qui étaient apparus dans la gazette : « L'ignorance du ministère face aux nouveaux enseignants désignés à Poudlard ». Ils en parlèrent un long moment. Ils discutèrent du travail de Harry et de sa recherche à plein temps des Mangemort rescapés. Certains de ses collègues cherchaient des preuves irréfutables pour condamner certains sorciers, et Harry apprit à Hermione que la famille Malefoy en faisait partie, et ce malgré le fait que lui et Hermione aient témoignés en leur faveur. Ils avaient aussi apporté des preuves pour son innocence dans la mort de Dumbledore, ils avaient aussi raconté son attitude lorsqu'ils avaient été emprisonnés à son manoir...  
La semaine pour la jeune fille se passa ainsi, avec calme et sérénité. Elle travaillait d'arrache pieds pour préparer ses cours, elle y passait ses journées. Harry l'aidait parfois, car il pratiquait des sortilèges qu'elle ignorait grâce à sa formation d'Auror, notamment ceux dus aux métamorphages physiques. Il lui apprit comment changer de coiffure à volonté ou transformer ses habits en un coup de baguette. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à pratiquer ces sortilèges complexes malgré son entraînement acharné. Mais elle les travaillerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive.  
Ginny tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler de Ron, mais la jeune fille se fermait automatiquement quand Ginny prononçait le nom du jeune rouquin. Ils allèrent manger un ville un soir et Neville se joignit à eux. Elle était ravie de le revoir. Il lui apprit que le professeur Chourave l'avait nommé apprenti auprès d'elle. Hermione fut ravie d'apprendre qu'il passerait cette année à Poudlard.

- Elle m'a convoqué il y a une semaine, avec McGonagall, lui raconta-t-il, et quelle surprise ! J'en revenais pas pour tout te dire... Chourave m'a raconté qu'elle avait lu les comptes-rendus de mes recherches en botanique avec attention et qu'elle avait pris la décision de m'enseigner elle même la botanique à un niveau très élevé. Elle part à la retraite dans deux ans et elle souhaite que je prenne sa succession. Et même McGonagall est d'accord !  
- C'est formidable Neville, cria Hermione en lui sautant au coup pour le féliciter.  
- Oui mes félicitations, continua Harry en lui serrant la mains un sourire ravis aux lèvres.  
- J'aurai mes propres appartements en plus, et je serai rémunéré. Ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi et que je marchais sur les traces de mon père, dit Neville en relevant le menton avec une certaine satisfaction.

Hermione était désormais plus sereine face à cette rentrée. Elle ne serait pas seule, elle aurait un ami auprès d'elle. Enfin, arriva la veille de son emménagement à Poudlard. Elle se leva de bonne heure pour préparer ses bagages. Harry lui donna un coup de main, et l'aida à trier ses affaires. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la journée. La jeune femme profita ensuite de ses deux amis. Ils jouèrent aux cartes explosives avec bonne humeur. Elle leurs apprit à jouer au tarot. Ginny fut très étonnée en voyant les cartes figées mais elle adora ce jeu. Hermione qui n'avait jamais beaucoup de chance était plutôt spectatrice. Harry prenait souvent le chien et se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Ils commandèrent des pizzas à des Moldus malgré la réticence de Ginny au départ.

- Commander à manger aux Moldus, dit-elle soupçonneuse. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
- Ah non Ginny ! murmura Hermione. Tu vas pas être comme ton frère. À chaque fois que je lui parlais de quelque chose de moldu, il faisait les yeux ronds !  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Ginny, la coupa Hermione l'air sévère.

Harry pouffa de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de sa compagne. Mais elle finit par acquiescer d'une moue boudeuse et rendit les armes. Une fois les pizzas arrivées, elle sembla ravie, bien qu'elle ne fasse aucune commentaire.  
À la fin du repas ils continuèrent à jouer au tarot. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et, quand Hermione remarqua l'heure tardive, elle faillit s'étouffer.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle catastrophée. Il est une heure du matin ! Je me lève dans sept heures ! Oh ! Non ! Je vais être épuisée...  
- Hermione, tenta de calmer Harry d'une voix douce. Du calme. Au pire tu arriveras un peu plus tard, Minerva ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne dois pas être en retard, et ce, sous aucun prétexte, continua Hermione en se levant, laissant retomber ses cartes sur la table. Je vais de ce pas me coucher.  
- Hermione... dit Ginny amusée.  
- En plus avec tous les bagages que j'ai... Je vais devoir faire au moins deux voyages, murmura Hermione pour elle même.  
- Je viens si tu veux Hermione, proposa Harry tout sourire.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, soudain soupçonneuse. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il viennent avec elle... Il allait perdre une matinée de travail.

- Hermione, le chef ne dira rien, lui expliqua-t-il devinant ses pensées. J'ai de nombreuses heures en avance. Alors t'inquiète.  
- Mmh ! Je ne sais pas Harry le travail passe avant tout et...  
- Arrête Hermione, la coupa-t-il. Si s'était dérangeant, je ne t'aurais rien proposé.

Elle finit par accepter, mais avec une certaine réticence. La jeune fille lui fit la morale, il n'avait pas intérêt à la mettre en retard. Ginny lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui promit de se lever le lendemain pour lui dire au revoir. Ils finirent par aller se coucher chacun de leur côté.  
Hermione enfila sa nuisette et se coucha dans son lit. Elle lut un petit quart d'heure afin de trouver le sommeil. Elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée malgré l'excitation qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de la journée de demain.

_Un hurlement perçant arrive à ses oreilles. Il accélère sa course. Ses enjambées se font plus grandes. Les branches lui fouettent le visage. Il esquive les arbres. Il évite les embûches sur le sol. Les foulées de son ennemi sont de plus en plus proches. La peur le saisit. Son estomac se noue. Il tient sa baguette avec encore plus de force. Ses lunettes sont à deux doigts de tomber de son nez. Mais il continue. La mort à ses trousses est à deux doigts de le paralyser. Il vide son esprit pour continuer. Puis plus rien, le silence.  
Il se stoppe, se retourne, lève sa baguette et attend. Il le voit. Ses yeux rouges le fixent intensément. Son haleine putride lui soulève le cœur. Il lève sa baguette pour lancer un sort.  
Il heurte le sol. Une douleur lui enlace la tête. Il hurle de rage. Un autre était là. Il ne l'avait pas vu.  
Celui-ci a le pelage blanc, trop blanc. Ses yeux sont doux. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de cette bête. L'animal lui lèche le visage de sa langue râpeuse. Sa respiration se stoppe. Il a peur. Sa baguette est trop loin. Tout à coup un grognement se mêle au souffle roque de la bête qui le regarde fixement. Elle s'écarte de lui et se jette sur son compère. Ce dernier a un pelage brun. Du sang brille sur son pelage, la lune éclaire la scène. Il sent un mouvement derrière lui.  
Il se retourne. Trop tard. Une autre bête hideuse se dirige droit vers lui. Son regard laisse percevoir sa faim. Il tente de se précipiter vers sa baguette. Il sait que c'est trop tard pour lui. Il ferme les yeux, se prépare à la morsure. Mais rien ne vient. Il ouvre les yeux. Un corps vient d'intercepter la bête. Une voix grave lui ordonne de partir. Il attrape sa baguette et continue sa course folle laissant son sauveur se battre avec le monstre. Au fond de lui, il sait que l'homme gagnera. Comment sait-il cela ?  
Il continue. Il court, encore et encore. Son corps est à bout mais il continue. Les minutes passent, longues et douloureuses. Sa tête lui fait mal, ses jambes sont à deux doigts de céder. Les arbres sont moins rapprochés. Il arrive enfin.  
Une clairière. Une immense clairière. Des gens sont déjà là. Il a peur.  
Son corps se rapproche des silhouette. Une voix glaciale perce le silence._

_« Il ne manquait que toi Harry ! »  
« Non ! Pars ! »_

_Cette voix. Sa voix. Elle est percée de sanglot. Il sait à qui elle appartient. À elle.  
Elle est allongée sur le sol, dans un enchevêtrement de tissus déchirés. Il veut aller l'aider, mais sa baguette s'envole, ses jambes sont soulevées du sol. Il ne peut plus bouger.  
Il se retrouve près de la dernière personnes présentes. Il l'effleure. Un regard croise le sien. Une résignation dans ce regard le fige. Il veut parler, dire quelque chose, mais son ami lui dit non d'un hochement de la tête. Ses cheveux roux sont recouverts de branches. Sa joue possède une profonde entaille. Son torse est dénudé. Lui aussi est recouvert de blessures sanglantes.  
Leur ravisseur rit. Harry se retourne vers lui. Il ne voit rien. Le corps est recouvert d'une longue cape noir. Son visage est caché par l'obscurité d'une capuche._

_« Qui es-tu ? » demande Harry.  
« Dis-moi où il est ? »  
« Qui ? »_

_L'homme en noir explose d'un rire fou. Il lève sa baguette et jette un doloris sur la femme au sol. Elle hurle. Hurle encore et encore. Harry tente de vaincre ses chaînes invisibles. Son amie. Son amie de toujours. Il sent les larmes couler face à cette détresse.  
Un grognement interrompt l'homme. Il se retourne. En face de lui se tient la bête blanche. Elle le fixe. Deux silhouette apparaissent à ses côtés. Leurs posture est animal, puissante.  
Une est une femme et l'autre un homme. Mais ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir bien les voir.  
Leur ravisseur rit. Encore et encore. La femme sanglote. Son corps est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables.  
L'homme aboie des ordres incompréhensibles. Alors d'autres bêtes aux yeux rouges apparaissent. Elles approchent de l'homme et la femme. Le monstre blanc pousse un horrible hurlement. D'autres corps arrivent de toute part. Sautant des arbres. De véritables traînées éphémères scintillant à la lueur de la lune. Une bataille explose.  
L'homme noir fait une bulle autour d'eux et se tourne vers lui. Harry le regarde. Il veut parler mais rien._

_« Où est la tombe Harry ? » demande-t-il.  
« Je ne sais pas », tranche-t-il._

_De nouveau sa baguette se lève vers la femme sur le sol. Harry sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre.  
La femme se relève et regarde l'homme. Elle ne dit plus rien. Ses cheveux tombent autour de ses épaules de façon désordonnée. Elle murmure des paroles incompréhensibles.  
L'homme ouvre la bouche et commence à hurler._

_« Avada Ke... »  
« Noooon ! »_

_Un hurlement. Une nouvelle silhouette apparaît. Elle se jette devant la femme. Une chevelure blonde. Un corps d'homme. Un cri étouffé de la femme._

_« Je vous en prie ! Ne lui faites rien ! » murmure l'homme à la chevelure blonde.  
« Toi ! Traître ! »_

_Le blond se retrouve propulsé au sol subissant une vague de douleurs. Il n'hurle même pas. Aucun son, rien. Juste ce corps parcouru de tremblement.  
La femme se lève usant de ses dernières forces et se précipite vers lui. Elle pleure. Ses sanglots transpercent le cœur de Harry. Son ami à ses côtés étouffent un hurlement de tristesse.  
L'homme noir s'arrête. Ne bouge plus._

_« Drago... murmure-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis tellement désolée. »_

_L'homme se redresse et caresse la joue de la femme. Son visage si pâle laisse percevoir des larmes, elles coulent sur sa joue, avec lenteur. Ses yeux gris se noient dans la douleur._

_« Où est-il ! » hurle l'homme en noir, il lance un sort qui propulse la femme. Son corps heurte le sol avec une telle force qu'elle ne se relève pas.  
« On ne sait pas », dit Ron._

_L'homme se met à hurler. Son cri se mêle à ceux du combat._

_« Qui vais-je tuer en premier ? » demande-t-il._

_Il lève sa baguette. Harry hurle. Encore et encore. Et une voix.  
_  
**- Harry ce n'est qu'un rêve !**

_Un rayon vert se mêle à le douce lumière de la lune. Des bras l'encerclent. Le poussent. Et cette voix... [/]_

_**- Harry ! Ne tombe pas ! Réveille-toi !**_

_Harry ouvrit enfin ses yeux._

_- ! Non ! Non ! Nooooooon !_

_Hermione se redressa. La peur lui noua l'estomac. Ce cri ! Mais que se passait-il ? Elle attrapa sa baguette et se leva. Elle sortit de sa chambre à tâtons, mais désormais très réveillée. Les hurlements continuaient de briser le silence de la nuit. En position d'attaque, elle courut vers la chambre de ses amis.  
D'un sort elle expulsa la porte de ses gonds. Prête à se battre, elle entra et regarda la scène et se figea.  
Harry était allongé sur le lit et hurlait. Il était recouvert de sueur, et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Ses bras frappaient, ses jambes tremblaient et son visage était transpercé par le peur, la douleur et la tristesse. Ginny avait une lèvre entaillée et regardait son époux avec angoisse. Elle se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard désespéré.  
La jeune fille se rapprocha du jeune homme et commença à lui parler mais ça ne faisait aucun effet. Ginny et elle commencèrent à hurler pour tenter de le réveiller. Ginny lui assena même une puissante gifle. Mais rien y faisait, Harry continuait de hurler comme un dément._

_- Ginny, hurla Hermione en tentant de se faire entendre. Je vais pénétrer dans son esprit pour le forcer à se réveiller ! Si ça se passe mal, cours chercher McGonagall !_

_Son amie approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry en évitant certains de ses coups et leva sa baguette:_

_- [i]Legilimens !_

Son esprit rentra avec une facilitée déconcertante dans celui de son ami. Elle se retrouva propulser dans le rêve. Elle sut tout de suite que ce songe était bien trop puissant pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar.  
Autour d'elle, une bataille faisait rage. Ils étaient dans une immense clairière éclairée par la lune. Des hurlements d'agonies et de rage perçaient la torpeur de la nuit. Des loups se battaient avec force et violence contre des humains. Hermione comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas seulement de simples humains.  
Son esprit fut attiré au centre de la clairière. La lune éclairait la scène avec une telle réalité que la jeune fille se demanda où s'arrêtait le rêve... Elle se retrouva rapidement derrière Harry, il était si réel, tout était si réel.  
À ses côtés se tenait un Ron recouvert de sang. Ils ne semblaient ne plus pouvoir bouger. Son visage exprimait une telle terreur, une telle tristesse qu'elle en frissonna. Il fixait les larmes aux yeux un couple qui se tenaient en face d'eux. Un homme blond et une femme. Elle ne voyait pas cette dernière et ne savait pas qui s'était. Par contre l'homme, elle le reconnut tout de suite.  
Drago pleurait et regardait la femme avec douceur et pleurait. Il lui caressa le visage avec sa main aussi pâle que son visage. En face d'eux se tenait un homme recouvert de noir. On ne voyait rien à part sa silhouette. Il se mit à hurler:

- Où est-il ?

Il leva sa baguette et propulsa le femme. Sa chevelure virevolta en même temps que le corps. Elle s'écroula sur le sol avec force. Et elle ne se leva plus.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Ron.

L'homme noir hurla. Drago se souleva et jeta un regard vers le corps de la femme. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer face à toute cette tendresse, tout cet amour. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur ce visage. Ce visage qu'elle détestait tant... Puis il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui les détenait. Une haine immense habitait dans son regard. Il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un ainsi, même Harry.

- Qui vais-je tuer en premier ? demanda la silhouette noir.

Hermione comprit qu'il fallait à tout pris mettre fin à ce « rêve ». Elle se propulsa près de l'oreille de Harry alors que l'homme levait sa baguette.

**- Harry ce n'est qu'un rêve!**, murmura-t-elle avec le plus de douceur possible.

Mais ce dernier continuait de hurler. Il était terrorisé. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, alors elle employa toute sa force mentale et l'entoura de protection.

**- Harry ! Ne tombe pas ! Réveille-toi !** dit-elle avec désespoir.

Enfin il lâcha prise tendit qu'un éclair vert illuminait une dernière fois cette scène terrifiante. Hermione sentit leurs esprits refaire surface.

- Aie ! dit Hermione en se massant le crâne.  
- Tu es tombée par terre, lui expliqua Ginny. Je t'ai déposée sur le lit...

Harry refaisait lui aussi surface. Hermione se tourna vers lui malgré son mal de tête et croisa son regard. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans cet océan vert. Elle y lut la peur, la douleur, la tristesse... Il fit un imperceptiblement hochement de la tête négatif. Tout cela se passa en quelques secondes. Secondes durant lesquelles Ginny était venue serrer Harry dans ses bras, elle n'avait donc rien vu de cet échange.

- Mon amour ! murmura Ginny. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Rien Ginny, murmura-t-il d'une voix claire.  
- Hermione ? demanda la rouquine en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione regarda Harry. Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Elle poussa un soupir et répondit à son amie avec lenteur :

- Ginny rassure-toi ce n'était pas... Pas si grave que ça, finit-elle par dire.  
- C'est-à-dire ? insista son amie avec fougue.  
- Il a juste rêvé de la bataille... C'était assez...  
- Réaliste, coupa Harry. Écoute Ginny on doit se lever tôt, il faudrait mieux se recoucher. On en reparlera demain si tu veux.  
- Mmh ! Ok, dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.  
- Allez je vous laisse, je suis épuisée ! conclut Hermione en faisant un sourire très convainquant. À demain !

La jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre avec lenteur sans attendre de réponse. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, ses pensées défilant dans sa tête. Elle se repassait la scène en boucle, et elle finit par se dire qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache le début de ce songe avant de se torturer les méninges. Hermione plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil et dormit d'un sommeil agité le peu de temps qui lui restait...

oOo

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je tenterais de mettre plus rapidement la suite ^^**


	7. Arthur et la table ronde

**Hermione arrive enfin à Poudlard ! Et on revoit Malefoy ^^**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... La suite viendra aussi rapidement, et j'avance lentement sur la suite, car j'ai commencé une autre fic, plus courte que je compte publier une fois terminée. Mais elle n'aura rien à voir avec cette fic, que ce soit dans mon style d'écriture que dans l'ambiance...**

**Vera Bennett : Tu es loin d'être bête tu sais... Je me doute que tu sais qui est la fille, enfin c'est un peu évident. Pour ce qui est de protéger Ginny tu n'as pas du tout tord, il souhaite trop la protéger, mais en même temps il ne peut pas faire grand chose, il est soumit au secret du fidelitas... En j'espère que la suite te conviendra ! A très vite !**

**Sinon je remercie van3xxx pour sa review, et ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris... Par contre je trouve dommage de ne pas avoir votre avis ^^' surtout que je n'ai pas trop de review sur ce site. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi, car d'habitude les fics ici en ont pas mal...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Arthur et la table ronde**

Hermione franchit les portes de Poudlard avec excitation. Derrière elle, les pas de Harry la suivaient, bien qu'il soit ralenti par les bagages qu'ils tiraient derrière lui.  
Une fois arrivés dans le hall, McGonagall se dirigea vers eux un sourire éclairant son visage aux traits sévères. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry depuis des mois, et lui serra la main avec beaucoup de chaleur. Elle embrassa même Hermione, ce qui était un véritable exploit.

- Harry, je suis ravie de vous voir, Hermione avait omis de me préciser que vous l'accompagnerez, dit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à la jeune femme qui rougit.  
- Je suis désolée, on a prévu ça au dernier moment, expliqua Hermione un peu honteuse.  
- Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Hermione, je suis enchantée de sa venue, répondit Minerva un sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Alors Harry ! J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez un travail remarquable chez les Aurors.  
- Vous connaissez les rumeurs professeur... murmura Harry gêné.  
- Oh ! Harry ! Ne fais pas le modeste ! le coupa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Tu as déjà attrapé plusieurs Mangemorts en cavale et tu as stoppé un trafic d'objets de magie noire.  
- Eh bien Harry, pour une fois les rumeurs s'avèrent être formelles, dit McGonagall en le regardant avec une certaine fierté derrière ses lunettes.

Harry prit une jolie teinte rouge. Il baissa les yeux et bredouilla un merci à peine audible. Ce balbutiement fit rire Hermione, qui reprit rapidement contenance en voyant le regard sévère de sa directrice. Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres pendant que Minerva les faisait vadrouiller à travers le château. Ils passèrent devant Peeves qui fut enchanté de voir Harry. Il se mit à l'applaudir et à chanter sa fameuse composition qu'il avait faite après la guerre :

[center]On les a eus,  
Vaincus, battus,  
Le p-tit Potter est un héros,  
Voldy nourrit les asticots,  
Ils ont tous été écrasés,  
Maintenant, on peut rigoler![/center]

Harry semblait très gêné et ne fit aucune commentaire. Hermione se mit à rire et à acclamer l'esprit frappeur qui fit des courbettes avant de disparaître dans un mur. Minerva avait même laissé un léger rire lui échapper. Ils continuèrent leur progression en parlant de la famille Weasley. Ainsi Hermione apprit que Percy était désormais directeur du département des affaires étrangères et que George avait ouvert une nouvelle boutique sur Pré-au-Lard. Rusard en avait fait une maladie et avait interdit tout produit de leurs magasins malgré les contestations des élèves.  
McGonagall les emmena au quatrième étage dans l'aile réservée aux professeurs. Jamais les deux amis n'y étaient venus. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir où de nombreux portraits ornaient les murs. En face un escalier en colimaçon montait dans les étages supérieurs, la directrice s'y dirigea.

- Certains portraits cachent les appartements du corps professoral mais aussi des employés divers, expliqua la directrice en passant devant les tableaux. À cet étage logent le concierge, l'infirmière et la bibliothécaire.

Ils montèrent au second étage, puis au troisième et enfin au quatrième. À chaque pallier, Minerva expliquait qui y habitait. Ainsi elle leur apprit que ceux qui avaient les appartements dans les étages supérieurs étaient les professeurs aux cours les plus importants. C'est pourquoi son appartement était au quatrième et dernier étage.  
McGonagall les emmena vers le bout du couloir, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau. Il représentait plusieurs hommes autour d'une table ronde. Celui qui leur faisait face était blond et portait une couronne parsemée de pierres précieuses. À leur arrivée, les hommes se levèrent hormis celui avec la couronne, et firent une révérence.  
L'homme blond se leva à la suite des autres un sourire au bord des lèvres. Qu'il était beau, pensa la jeune femme. Enfin il déclara d'un ton formel :

- Ma Dame, dit-il en fixant la directrice et en inclinant doucement la tête.  
- Roi Arthur, je vous présente votre nouvelle maîtresse, Miss Granger, répondit la directrice en montrant Hermione du doigts. Hermione voici Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde...  
- Enchanté douce demoiselle, dit-il en faisant une légère révérence. Je vous servirai...  
- Nous, le coupa un homme aux cheveux bruns avec une légère barbe naissante.  
- Nous vous servirons loyalement, et ceux jusqu'à notre mort, finit Arthur en lançant un regard sévère à l'autre homme.  
- Il faudrait que nous soyons vivants pour tenir pareille promesse, murmura le brun.  
- Tu oses me contredire Lancelot ?  
- Le preux Lancelot, je vous prie, votre Majesté, répondit ce dernier le regard hautain.  
- Corne bouc ! Tu souhaites goûter à la lame acérée de mon épée ?  
- Messires ! Soyez responsable enfin ! Votre attitude honteuse va rendre mal à l'aise nos invités, s'exclama un homme un peu plus jeune qu'Arthur avec une longue chevelure châtain clair et des yeux bleus.  
- Perceval, ne te mêle point de notre affaire, répondit le roi en fixant Lancelot la main sur le fourreau de son épée.

Hermione regarda les deux hommes se jetaient l'un sur l'autre armes brandies et hurlant de tous leurs poumons. Elle était stupéfaite de leur comportement. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir les supporter tous les jours... Elle se tourna vers sa directrice qui affichait une mine exaspérée et se tourna vers un quatrième homme qui avait le nez dans un parchemin.

- Korrigan !  
- Oui ?

Il regarda McGonagall avec agacement. Derrière lui, ses deux compères faisaient un bruit infernal. Perceval tentait vainement de calmer ses compagnons en braillant et en remuant les bras dans tous les sens, tandis que d'autres acclamaient les combattants et faisaient des paris.

- Je vous demande de retenir le mot de passe que le professeur Granger vous fournira. Je compte sur vous pour le communiquer à vos camarades lorsqu'ils se seront calmés.

Au même moment Lancelot se jeta sur la table pour échapper à Arthur qui hurlait des insultes peu communes.

- Farfadet moisi ! Viens te battre diantre !

Lancelot se mit à rire et jeta son poing dans le nez de Arthur qui fut propulsé à l'autre bout du tableau. Il nous regarda le regard triomphant :

- Nulle saveur sur cette terre ne saurait égaler celle de la victoire ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Alors que Lancelot s'esclaffait, Arthur en profita pour le renverser tel un joueur de rugby, le nez en sang. Son adversaire s'écroula lamentablement sur la table auprès de Korrigan. Ce dernier sursauta et se leva afin d'éviter les deux hommes qui couraient désormais à travers la table. Il hurla pour se faire entendre à travers le boucan que causaient ses compagnons.

- Je tenterai de faire de mon mieux ! Professeur Granger, je viendrai vous voir dans votre chambre afin que vous me le communiquiez.

Il fut coupé par Perceval qui arriva droit sur lui et le percuta. La bataille s'était propagée à travers tout le tableau et continuait dans les autres portraits du couloir. Les chevaliers de la table ronde se battaient avec une joie féroce. Perceval se releva et repartit à l'assaut de ses adversaire en poussant un cris de guerre. Korrigan poussa un profond soupir et continua en hurlant de plus en plus fort.

- Je vous y attends dès maintenant ! Directrice, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir ! finit-il par dire en disparaissant.

- Bien Miss Granger je vous laisse, je n'en peux plus de tout ce tintamarre ! Je vous demande de venir sans faute au déjeuner qui aura lieu à midi, tous les professeurs seront présents.  
- Très bien.  
- Au revoir Harry, salua la directrice en partant.

Les deux amis franchirent la porte qui s'était ouverte après la disparition de Korrigan. Hermione entra en première dans son appartement et resta bouche bée. Harry la suivit et ferma la porte qui les plongea dans un magnifique silence.  
Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon, avec une immense cheminée. Devant elle, il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils. Cette pièce lui fit penser à leur ancienne salle commune, avec ses couleurs rouge et or et cette ambiance chaleureuse. Sur les murs il y avaient plusieurs bibliothèques vides qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'on les remplisse. À gauche de la cheminée, il y avait un escalier en colimaçon et elle s'y dirigea suivie de près par son ami. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre immense. Au centre trônait un lit à baldaquin, des voiles rouges tombaient de toutes parts. Il était recouvert de coussins de velours rouge et or. Le dessus de lit était ocre et parsemé de dessins en fils d'or. En face il y avait un coffre en bois comme dans son dortoir. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et avaient à leurs côtés des rideaux lourds et pourpres pour cacher les rayons du soleil. Juste en face d'elle, il y avait une banquette recouverte de coussin. Elle s'imagina déjà en train de lire avec une tasse de thé fumante collée à ces fenêtre. La vue était grandiose. Elle donnait sur le lac et sur la forêt interdite. Il y avait aussi plusieurs armoires du même bois que le coffre le long des murs.  
Harry lui montra une autre porte qu'elle emprunta à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de bain presque aussi grande que la chambre. Il y avait une immense baignoire où au moins deux personnes pouvaient s'y installer. Il y avait plusieurs flasques qui servaient de lavabos et des étagères pour accueillir ses affaires. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses plantes vertes disséminées un peu partout. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des vitraux rouges qui donnaient une lumière étrange à la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait un banc avec à ses côtés un meuble recouvert de serviettes rouges et soyeuses. Harry poussa un sifflement émerveillé. Toute la pièce était recouverte de mosaïque beige et, sur tout un mur, les carreaux dessinaient un magnifique lion rugissant.  
La jeune fille entendit un toussotement dans son dos. Elle se tourna vers des tableaux de la salle de bain. Il représentait une immense clairière où une lionne et ses petits jouaient. Devant se trouvait Korrigan.

- Ma dame, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête et en jetant un regard inquiet aux fauves.  
- Ah ! Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié... Le mot de passe c'est ça ? répondit la jeune fille gênée.  
- C'est cela professeur Granger.

La jeune fille jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami qui haussa les épaules. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et sourit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée plutôt brillante.

- Le mot de passe sera « aéroplane ».  
- Très bien dame Granger, si telle est votre volonté, répondit le chevalier en disparaissant.

Harry pouffa de rire, suivi rapidement de son amie. Il la félicita pour son idée, personne n'irait chercher un mot de passe moldu.  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée du salon. Hermione débusqua dans un petit meuble des verres et de la Bièraubeurre. Elle en servit deux grands verres et elle en tendit un à son ami. Ils burent quelques gorgées sans rien dire et Hermione aborda enfin le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures.

- Harry, je veux que tu me racontes ce rêve, et en entier...  
- Tu as vu quoi exactement Hermione ? demanda ce dernier en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière lui conta ses souvenirs sous le regard vide de son ami. Quand elle eut fini, elle attendit qu'il décide enfin à briser ce silence qu'il avait installé.

- Tu n'as pas vu grand-chose au final... murmura le jeune homme.  
- C'est pour cette raison que tu vas tout me raconter, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, et elle l'encouragea de son regard. Il but une longue gorgée de la boisson et commença son récit d'une voix peu rassurée au début.

- C'était très réaliste... Un peu comme les rêves que je faisais à cause de Voldemort mais là c'était différent. Je n'étais pas dans son esprit. J'étais moi. Je courais, marchais, me battais... C'était d'une réalité incroyable Hermione... C'était horrible car je ressentais toutes ces émotions avec une telle force que j'ai bien cru que ce rêve était réel...  
- Harry que s'est-il passé dedans? l'interrogea la jeune fille d'un ton compréhensif.  
- Je suis arrivé dans le rêve brusquement, expliqua-t-il après avoir regardé son amie avec appréhension. Je courais en sachant que quelque chose me poursuivait. Et il y avait ces pas qui se faisaient si rapides, si pressants...  
- Les pas de qui ?  
- D'un loup... Il s'est arrêté et a failli m'attaquer... Mais une louve blanche s'est interposée et s'est battue avec lui. Ensuite un autre...  
- Comment sais-tu que c'était une louve? demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés.  
- Je ne sais pas. C'était comme une évidence.  
- Bien, continue.  
- Ensuite un autre loup est arrivé et lui aussi allait me sauter dessus, mais un homme s'est interposé et m'a dit de continuer à courir. Là aussi, je savais que cet homme était puissant et qu'il battrait la bête.  
- Étrange, dit Hermione en réfléchissant.  
- J'ai donc continué ma course et je suis arrivé dans cette clairière. Là un homme et une femme sont arrivés, suivis de la louve blanche. Ensuite le gars en noir a appelé d'autres loups, et puis des silhouettes sont apparues de toutes parts et ont assailli les bêtes. Et puis...

Il semblait hésiter à raconter la suite. Il n'osait même pas la regarder. Hermione toussota ce qui le fit sursauter et elle le regarda avec insistance pour qu'il continue son récit.

- Et puis, Ron et cette femme étaient à sa merci... Il a commencé à... à m'interroger sur la tombe et je n'ai pas répondu... Il a torturé la femme et puis il a continué encore et encore malgré ses cris... Malgré sa douleur... Et puis il a voulu la tuer... Et là Malefoy est arrivé et s'est interposé pour la sauver. Il a supplié l'homme en noir de l'épargner, il a donc torturé Malefoy à sa place... La femme s'est interposée et elle... Elle s'est excusée auprès de Malefoy... Et tu connais la suite...

Silence.  
Profond silence. Harry avait le regard humide et Hermione le souffle coupé. Ce rêve était très inquiétant, surtout par rapport à la tombe. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard vide de son ami.

- Écoute Harry, ce rêve est bien trop réaliste, trop puissant pour être un simple songe. Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches, mais sans en parler à qui que se soit. Personne ne doit être au courant pour la tombe...  
- Je sais Hermione. Par contre il faut mettre au courant Ron, il pourra nous aider, il est l'un...  
- Oui Harry je sais, le coupa-t-elle agacée. Raconte-lui tout, et je mettrai, pour ma part, mes rancœurs de côté afin de savoir ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas normal, vraiment pas...  
- Tu crois que j'ai vu le futur ?  
- On ne peut pas prédire réellement le futur Harry, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux percevoir certaines choses, mais rêver ainsi du futur... C'est juste incroyable... Par contre il doit y avoir une explication... Ce sont peut-être des avertissements, ou des signes...  
- Hermione calme-toi, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal à la tête de te voir tourner comme ça.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et le contempla un instant. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Harry, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la tombe... Que tu rêves ainsi de cette manière de ce secret est bien étrange... Et cet homme n'était pas Voldemort car il est mort. Est-ce que c'est ta cicatrice qui t'envoie un signal d'alarme ? Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches, et il faut absolument que tu me tiennes au courant si tu as d'autres songes..  
- Promis Hermione, lui répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.  
- De plus ces silhouettes que tu as vues, je sais ce que sais... annonça la jeune fille sous le regard étonné de son ami.  
- Oh ! Et ce sont quoi ?  
- Des vampires.

Harry se tut. Hermione attrapa son verre et en but une longue rasade. Elle était inquiète car la présence de vampire dans le rêve de Harry était étrange, surtout que ce qu'elle avait vu était d'une incroyable réalité. Les vampires étaient ainsi... Et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se battre à arme égale avec des loups. La chose qui clochait, c'était que Harry n'avait jamais vu de créature de la nuit.

- Harry... Tu n'as parlé à personne de notre secret ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.  
- Je te jure que non Hermione, répondit ce dernier. Et toi ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu poseras la question à Ronald, car lui... Enfin tu le connais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le voir le plus tôt possible et je lui pose la question, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione ce n'est peut-être qu'un mauvais rêve...  
- Harry ne dis pas de bêtise ! Même toi, tu ne le crois pas, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix coupée. Il faut qu'on fasse des recherches ! Je finis de préparer mes cours et je m'y mets d'arrache-pied !  
- Comme au bon vieux temps ? demanda le Gryffondor en souriant.  
- Oui comme au bond vieux temps Harry !  
- Je viendrais t'aider ! lui promis le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard rassurant.

Hermione lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle finit d'une traite sa boisson.

- Je vais y aller Hermione, j'ai du travail qui m'attend cet après-midi...  
- On est même pas midi Harry, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'ai envie de faire un tour dans le château... Et d'aller voir la tombe de Dumbledore, avoua le jeune homme en fuyant le regard de son amie.  
- Oh ! Harry ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en se jetant dans ses bras. Je... Je comprends...  
- Merci.

Hermione le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et lui fit une dernière accolade avant de le laisser seul arpenter l'école. Ce moment lui appartenait. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il lui promit de venir lui rendre visite bientôt et de lui envoyer un hibou dès qu'il aurait vu Ron. Alors qu'il allait partir, une question émergea dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Au fait Harry ! La fille de ton rêve, connais-tu son identité ?

Le jeune homme se figea et la regarda avec une hésitation dans le regard qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il finit par répondre d'une voix bien trop lente.

- Non, je l'ignore.

Hermione sut qu'il ne dirait rien de plus et elle le laissa partir sans rien ajouter. Quand elle eut fermé sa porte, elle ressentit de nouveau cette solitude qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle était devenue sa meilleure et pire ennemie. Elle se tourna vers son sac et se mit à ranger ses affaires.

Elle venait de finir de ranger sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain qu'elle entendit une voix hurler :

- Un inconnu vous demande ! Proooooooooofesseur !

Le jeune fille descendit dans le salon et elle vit Arthur, le visage blessé, en train de crier à plein poumon son prénom. Quand il l'aperçut, il lui fit une courbette.

- Ma dame.  
- Qui est-ce Arthur ? demanda Hermione en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.  
- Cet homme à un langage d'ignorant et semble vouloir faire concurrence à ce boursouflé de Lancelot. Je n'ose vous rapporter ses paroles qui ont fait rougir mes chastes oreilles...

Hermione, agacée par ce monologue, s'avança vers sa porte et l'ouvrit avec hargne. Quand elle vit qui était son visiteur, elle faillit lui refermer la porte au nez. Ce dernier en ricanant s'engagea dans l'ouverture avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Il la bouscula même au passage arrachant un cri courroucé de la jeune fille. La Gryffondor se retint avec peine à sortir sa baguette et à le faire quitter son salon à grands coups de pied dans le...

- Salut Granger !

Elle lui jeta un regard outragé et, alors qu'elle allait lui faire signe de s'asseoir, il s'écroula de lui même sur le canapé. Ses pieds s'écrasèrent avec fracas sur sa petite table et un de ses bras enlaça le haut du canapé avec nonchalance. Il la regarda en repoussant ses cheveux d'un mouvement vif de la tête.

- Surtout fais comme chez toi Malefoy, dit Hermione avec rage en claquant sa porte.  
- Je te remercie de ta...  
- Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu FOUS DANS MON SALLON ? s'écria Hermione folle de rage.  
- La politesse n'a pas fait long feu, répondit le jeune homme non impressionné en regardant ses ongles avec ennuie.  
- Oh ! Ne va pas me dire que tu sais ce qu'est la politesse Malefoy ! répliqua la Gryffondor en se plaçant devant lui les mains sur ses hanches.  
- Et bien là je peux dire que...  
- Oh ! Tais-toi ! Et réponds à ma question ! l'interrompit Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.  
- « S'il te plaît Malefoy », dit-il en imitant la voix perçante de la Gryffondor  
- S'il te plaît la fouine, répondit-elle voulant en finir le plus vite possible.  
- Sans la fouine ce...  
- Malefoy ! le coupa Hermione exaspéré.  
- C'est bon Granger ! Je vais te le dire vu que tu y tiens tant. Mais avant ça si tu t'excusais pour l'autre soir ?

La jeune fille se sentit rougir, non mais il était sérieusement gonflé. Il débarquait dans son salon pour lui demander des excuses qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et décida de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

- Tu es pas drôle Granger, finit par lâcher le Serpentard déçu. Je suis venu te chercher car tu es en retard.  
- En retard ? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Quand McGonagall m'a prié de venir te chercher, il était bien midi passé et...  
- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille. Oh ! Par Merlin... Comment ai-je pu... Mais attends un peu, comment es-tu au courant que j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ?

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Et puis cette idée qu'elle avait tentée par tous les moyens de repousser lui revint avec une telle force qu'elle en perdit tous ses moyens...

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que... commença la jeune fille.  
- Que quoi Granger ? demanda le jeune homme en ricanant.  
- Que... Que toi aussi tu vas être...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Cette horrible idée commençait à s'insinuer en elle comme un venin. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui ? Lui ce blondinet prétentieux ?

- Et oui ma chère nous allons être collègues ! On va travailler main dans la main dans la plus grande entente...  
- Oh ! C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. Et maintenant sors d'ici, on a assez perdu de temps. Ta stupidité nous a mis déjà très en retard...  
- Et toi tu es vraiment exécrable. Je viens de ma noble personne te chercher, ce qui est en soi un honneur mais tu me reçois comme si j'étais en guenille, tu me traites comme un scroutt à pétard et en plus tu me fais des reproches ?  
- DEHORS ! hurla Hermione en le menaçant de a baguette.

Il sortit un traînant les pieds. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Hermione se mit à marcher à une vitesse hallucinante. Malefoy se mit à son rythme sans manquer de lui faire remarquer que s'était SA faute s'ils étaient en retard, que si elle continuait à marcher à cette vitesse, elle allait se noyer dans sa respiration, que son visage disgracieux prendrait une couleur criarde... Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et accéléra le pas. Il continua ses reproches et ses remarques tout le long de leur trajet.  
Lorsqu'enfin ils aperçurent la porte de la grande salle, il consentit à se taire. Après un dernier regard moqueur, il pénétra dans la salle suivi de la jeune fille. Hermione avait son cœur qui battait à une vitesse affolante. Elle eut un moment de stupeur quand elle vit que les tables des quatre maisons avaient disparu pour laisser place à une seule et unique table circulaire. Tout autour, installés confortablement dans des fauteuils rouges, ses collègues les regardèrent rentrer. Elle les reconnut pour la plupart mais certains lui étaient inconnus. Elle leur fit un léger signe de tête et murmura des excuses à peine audibles sur son retard.  
Elle finit par s'asseoir à la place qui lui était réservée et qui était à son plus grand drame à côté du Serpentard. Malefoy, par galanterie, lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe. Hermione lui jeta un regard hautain et laissa échapper un soupir quand il se posa avec grâce sur son fauteuil en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

- Bien, s'exclama McGonagall attirant l'attention de ses professeurs. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis la réunion peut commencer. Tout d'abord je vous présente le professeur Granger qui enseignera aux élèves la métamorphose et sera la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor.

Les professeurs se tournèrent tous vers elle et elle se sentit gênée par tant d'attention. Elle fit un sourire timide qui fit pouffer son voisin.

- Je vous présente ensuite le professeur Luciano Moratti qui a bien voulu accepter mon invitation à enseigner à Poudlard. C'est un professeur mondialement connu pour sa discipline qui est celle des potions.

La jeune femme le détailla de son regard perçant. Il devait avoir autour de quarante ans tout au plus. Elle avait déjà entendu parlé de lui et avait même lu certains de ses ouvrages qui étaient excellents. Il avait participé à l'élaboration de nombreuses potions de soin mais aussi avait permis à l'amélioration de la potion de substitution de sang qui permettait au vampire de se nourrir de nourriture humaine et ainsi diminuer leur besoin de sang. Elle n'avait pas vu de portrait de lui et il ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle s'en était fait.  
Ses cheveux bouclés étaient ramenés en arrière avec élégance, lui donnant un air de dandy. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient d'intelligence mais ne cachaient pas l'ennui qui en découlait. Sa bouche fermée faisait un léger rictus méprisant lui donnant un air noble et hautain. Son visage aux belles proportions dégageait un certain charme peu avouable. Il portait une chemise noir et à son cou pendait un foulard rouge strié de couleurs froides. Elle croisa son regard et elle décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour devenir son ami et ainsi connaître une parcelle de son savoir.  
De son nom, de sa peau foncée et de ses cheveux bruns, elle comprit qu'il était italien. Chose qu'elle ignorait, vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de lire sa bibliographie. L'accent qui perça sa voix, quand il murmura un « enchanté » à peine compréhensible, ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

- Ensuite Hermione, Drago, je souhaite vous présenter le professeur qui enseigne l'option sur les moldus. Elle fait partie de l'équipe depuis la fin de la guerre. Le professeur Lidie Scott ! Elle est originaire du Canada et s'est présentée elle-même à mon bureau quand elle a appris la mort de sa prédécesseur qui était sa propre tante.

De nouveau Hermione dévisagea l'un de ses collègues avec précision. Elle ne voyait aucun trait commune avec Charity Burbage. Lidie était très jeune, elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle et Malefoy. Ses cheveux étaient longs et châtain clair. Ses yeux bleus dégageaient une légère folie un peu comme Luna. Son visage enfantin attira tout de suite la sympathie de Hermione qui avait hâte de discuter avec elle. Lidie avait un sourire ravi qui éclairait ce qui l'entourait d'une douce bonté. Elle tripotait d'un air absent l'une de ses mèches bouclées avec hardiesse et bonne humeur. Elle lança un sourire chaleureux, quand enfin elle décida de sortir de ses pensée, aux nouveaux professeurs et replongea dans la contemplation du ciel magique.

- Et pour finir le dernier arrivant est le professeur Malefoy qui sera le directeur de Serpentard et enseignera les défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que l'option de lutte contre la magie noire. J'ai mis en place cette option, accessible à partir des cinquième année avec le professeur Malefoy.

Hermione fut surprise par cette annonce, et elle ne fut pas la seule à la regarder avec étonnement. Son voisin ricana légèrement.

- Je sais que cette annonce vous laisse perplexe mais je crois que la personne la mieux compétente pour expliquer ce choix n'est autre que le professeur lui-même. Professeur ?  
- Avec plaisir Minerva, répondit Malefoy devenu sérieux. J'ai proposé de faire ce cours à certains élèves qui souhaitaient comprendre un peu mieux la magie noire. Je ne l'enseignerai pas évidemment mais je leur ferai apprendre les bases pour la contrer. Cela sera possible avec un niveau élevé de magie blanche. C'est pour cette raison que je prendrai les meilleurs et ceux qui auront obtenu des notes excellentes dans leurs examens de sortilège, de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose. Je baserai mes cours sur mes expériences personnelles et sur les cours de l'école d'Aurors.

Cette annonce jeta un silence intense dans la salle. Tous les professeurs semblaient réfléchir à cette étrange idée. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir parler, il reprit la parole.

- Je sais que cette idée semble très étrange, mais je pense que ce serait un bon moyen de trouver les élèves enclins à se tourner vers la magie noire. On pourrait ainsi les contrer et éviter des nouveaux Tom Jedusor...  
- Mais tu viens de dire que tu ne l'enseignerais pas, le coupa Hermione les sourcils froncés.  
- Et bien non, mais apprendre à des élèves à la contrer les feront goûter à cette magie et on saura jusqu'à quel point ils en sont attirés. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne veux prendre que les meilleurs car seuls les meilleurs peuvent la pratiquer sans risque.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et une voix retentit, une voix qu'elle connaissait désormais très bien. C'était celle du professeur Flitwick, c'était cette voix aiguë et stridente qui la fit sursauter.

- Je trouve vos arguments excellents, Professeur Malefoy. Mais comment allez-vous choisir les élèves capables de faire une telle magie ?  
- Et bien grâce à votre participation, à celle du professeur Moratti et à celle du Professeur Granger.

La jeune fille ne put cacher son étonnement, ce qui amusa Malefoy. Dans un sourire triomphant, il continua à parler au petit professeur qui l'écoutait avidement.

- En effet la magie noire est un mélange de plusieurs disciplines de magie blanche. Avant de pouvoir la pratiquer, il faut maîtriser les méandres de ces matières. Ce sont celles de la défense contre les forces du mal, des sortilèges, des potions et de la métamorphose. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurai besoin de votre participation à vous trois pour déterminer les meilleurs élèves de vos matières respectives. Après quoi nous mettrons en communs nos meilleurs éléments et je choisirai les meilleurs. Je pensais que nous pourrions passer des tests de niveau dans chacun de nos cours pour pouvoir savoir qui sont les étudiants les plus aptes à maîtriser la magie noire.

Hermione resta silencieuse mais dut admettre que l'idée était bonne et qu'elle aurait dû être mise en place bien avant. Elle regarda ses collègues concernait par cette annonce et vit que Flitwick semblait trépigner d'impatience tandis que Moratti paraissait complètement absent. Il regardait son verre d'un regard vide d'émotion.  
Malefoy demanda si on acceptait sa proposition, ce qui sembla faire émerger l'italien de ses rêveries qui accepta sans enthousiasme en regardant les lignes de sa main.  
Et il eut des questions. Cela dura près d'une grosse demi-heure afin de clarifier les choses. Hermione ne put cacher son étonnement face à la patience dont fit preuve le jeune homme. Il répondait avec intelligence et tact. Quand tout fut clair, la directrice reprit la parole.

- Bien je souhaite désormais aborder le tour de garde. En effet, il faut mettre en place des équipes qui chaque nuit devront faire des rondes dans les couloirs. Elles seront composées de deux enseignants. Il y a en tout deux rondes par nuit. La première débute de vingt et une heure trente, soit l'heure du couvre-feu. La deuxième équipe devra prendre la suite à deux heure du matin et ce, jusqu'à cinq heure. Vous aurez chacun à faire deux nuits de garde par semaine, soit une en première partie de soirée et l'autre en deuxième partie. Je vous laisse le loisir de choisir vos coéquipiers...

Et un silence se fit. Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer en comprenant que les équipes étaient déjà formées, ou plutôt que la plupart de ses collègues avaient choisi son coéquipier. Et vu qu'elle avait une chance inouïe, elle allait se retrouver avec cette fouine de malheur. Quand McGonagall demanda les équipes formées, ses craintes furent réelles. Elle se tourna vers son voisin qui lui lança un sourire amusé. Dans un soupir, elle accepta sa demande silencieuse et il annonça leur décision à la directrice. Celle-ci fit un sourire qui pouvait avoir deux significations : moqueur ou triomphant. Après quoi, ils décidèrent des soirées où ils allaient faire les rondes. Hermione et Drago furent chargés de faire la nuit du dimanche à lundi et du mercredi à jeudi.  
La réunion s'acheva sur les derniers détails secondaires et ils commencèrent enfin le repas. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim et commença à dévorer sa salade aux noix avec entrain. À ses côtés Drago soupirait sans cesse, il s'ennuyait. Hermione l'ignora de plus belle et continua son repas sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Ses autres collègues parlaient tous entre eux avec complicité et bonne humeur sauf Luciano qui semblait trouver la situation fort peu amusante.  
Tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose lui pincer la cuisse. Elle sursauta et retint un cri. La Gryffondor entendit son voisin pouffer de rire. Elle lui fit fasse la mine furieuse.

- Bravo Drago ! Tu atteints le niveau d'un gamin de primaire désormais !  
- C'est quoi le primère ?  
- Revois un peu ta culture mon cher, répliqua la jeune fille en enfournant un morceau de bœuf dans la bouche.  
- Pfff ! Allez sois sympa un peu ! Je m'ennuie, dit le blondinet avec une moue vexé.  
- Oh ! Messire Malefoy s'ennuie donc dame Granger doit le distraire ! Quel égoïsme ! Non mais vraiment ! Va donc te distraire avec quelqu'un de ton niveau, un niveau de petit fils à papa Malefoy !  
- Granger maintenant ça suffit ! Je tente d'être minimum sympathique à ton encontre malgré la supériorité de mon sang au tien et toi...  
- Oh ! M'en voilà flattée Malefoy ! Monsieur veut se distraire avec moi maintenant ! Et puis Sang-Pur ou pas, je suis bien plus intelligente que toi mon cher.  
- Ah ouais ? Plus intelligente ? Tu insinues être supérieure à moi ? demanda-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux gris.  
- Exactement Malefoy !

Et il eut la réaction à laquelle Hermione s'attendait le moins. Il éclata d'un rire incroyable. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes de joie. Ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge adorable et un sourire éclatant s'étendit sur son doux visage. Le masque impassible de Malefoy semblait bien loin tout d'un coup. Elle le contempla avec envie pendant un instant, et sourit elle aussi face à ce spectacle. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il reprit son air sérieux, le même qu'il avait eu quand il avait parlé à ses collègues peu de temps auparavant. Il ramena une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille renforçant la majesté dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Faisons un petit pari Granger, proposa-t-il en souriant.  
- Je ne parie jamais Malefoy, et surtout pas avec toi !  
- Ce serait amical évidemment, promit-il avec une moue un brin moqueuse. Et attends de voir ce que je te propose.  
- Je t'écoute, dit-elle avec curiosité.  
- Eh bien voilà nous allons parier à celui qui arrivera à avoir la meilleure maison. Si tu gagnes, j'avouerai ta supériorité mais si je gagne, ce sera toi qui dira que je suis le meilleur et tu feras un petit gage de ma confection.  
- Pourquoi si tu gagnes, tu auras le droit de faire plusieurs choses ?  
- Car avouer ta supériorité est déjà un terrible supplice, dit-il comme si cela était une évidence.  
- Et moi tu crois que ce n'est pas un supplice ?

Il la regarda encore une fois surpris. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en réfléchissant et finit par hocher la tête avec résignation.

- Ok, si tu gagnes que veux-tu ?  
- Je veux que tu sois aussi adorable que possible avec les Gryffondors que les Serpentards. C'est-à-dire plus de favoritisme, ni de point en moins pour rien, ni d'heure de colle abusive.  
- Et comment peux-tu savoir que je ne serai pas ainsi dès le départ, répliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgé de jus de citrouille.  
- Ton parrain était bien Rogue non ?  
- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Malefoy en la regardant soupçonneusement. Enfin là n'est pas la question, acceptes-tu le pari ?  
- Comment serons-nous quelle est la meilleure maison ?  
- Avec la coupe de Quidditch, la coupe des maisons et les résultats aux examens.

Hermione fit celle qui réfléchissait à la question mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle maudissait au fond d'elle le courage et la curiosité des Gryffondor. Elle tendit sa main droite avec sûreté vers le jeune homme qui eut un sourire triomphant.

- J'accepte le pari Malefoy.  
- Eh bien on verra qui sera le meilleur Granger.

Il attrapa sa main avec empressement pour seller le pacte. Hermione ne put retenir un frisson parcourir son échine à la douceur cruelle de la peau du Serpentard. Cette main si sûre d'elle fit naître en elle un étrange sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis bien longtemps. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans cet océan gris qui la submergea avec une force inouïe. Elle se sentit perdre pied quand McGonagall se leva pour clôturer ce repas. Hermione détacha vivement sa main de celle de son collègue avec sentiment de soulagement mais aussi de regret. Malefoy continuait de la fixer avec un regard étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Alors pour mettre fin à cette situation assez dérangeante elle se leva et quitta la salle pour enfin se diriger vers sa chambre.  
Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur son lit, elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir et entreprit de faire une sieste pour calmer son esprit et éviter de se dire qu'elle avait fait une belle bêtise.

**oOo**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère avoir plus de review pour ce chapitre qui me motive à mettre la suite rapidemment XD**

**A bientôt ! **

**_-*Bella*-_**


	8. Le Choixpeau magique

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Au tout début j'y ai inséré une biographie et j'ai hâte de savoir si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée. Par la suite elle sera très intéressante car j'aurais de nombreux personnages nouveau.**

**Je remercie les review plus nombreuses que j'ai pu avoir pour ce chapitre !**

**_Vera _: Oui on va les rencontrer ;) au chapitre 10 d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus... Mais ils seront au nombre de cinq ^^ je suis ravis de voir que tu me suit toujours !**

**Je remercie _Julie _et _Tchoupi _pour leur review anonyme ainsi que _Senara _et _Van _qui continu de me suivre !**

**Je compte sur vous pour continuer à m'encourager, et à me mettre pleins de reviews mdr N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, ça me fait plaisir d'y répondre ! Je remercie aussi les personnes qui rajoute en alerte !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Le Choixpeau Magique**

**Personnages (classement alphabétique par prénoms) :**

_**Anciens élèves à Poudlard :**_

_* Ginny Weasley_ : A la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme a achevé sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et s'est remise avec Harry. Ensuite elle a emménagé avec George pendant quelques mois, afin de tenter de le sortir de sa déprime et l'aider avec le magasin qu'il avait ouvert avec son frère. Quand ce dernier est allé mieux, elle a épousé Harry malgré leur jeune âge, avec pour témoins Hermione et Ron. Depuis elle fait des études dans l'école de Gringott's afin de devenir gardienne des coffres de la banque des sorciers.

_* Harry Potter_ : Comme Hermione il fait partie d'un des gardiens de la tombe de Voldemort. A la suite de la mort du mage noir, il a entamé des études d'Auror qui durèrent pendant trois ans. Il a acheté une petite maison près du ministère de la magie où il a emménagé par la suite avec Ginny qu'il a épousée. Il est désormais jeune Auror, et s'investit énormément dans son travail.

_* Hermione Granger_ : Elle est liée par le sang avec Harry et Ron. Ce secret de Fidelitas la relie au secret de la tombe de Voldemort.

Après la mort du mage noir, elle est partie à la recherche de ses parents avec Harry. Quand chose fut faite, sa mère était enceinte et ils en voulurent à leur fille, la rejetant. Par la suite elle a emménagé pendant un an avec Ron, avec qui elle était en couple. Durant cette période elle s'est réfugiée dans les études. Son diplôme d'ASPIC en poche elle a quitté son compagnon et est partie vivre chez Harry durant plusieurs mois. Elle a amélioré sa magie en continuant à étudier et a entretenu de nouveau une relation avec Victor Krum. A la suite du mariage de Harry et Ginny, pendant deux ans et demi elle est partie en voyage autour du monde afin de remplir des missions proposées par le ministère de la magie.

Quatre ans précisément après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione est convoquée par McGonagall à Poudlard où elle accepte de devenir professeur de métamorphose.

_* Drago Malefoy_ : À la fin de la guerre, son père a été jugé et emprisonné. Sa mère a échappé de peu à la prison d'Azkaban comme la plupart des femmes de Mangemorts. Hermione et Harry ont témoigné en faveur de Malefoy, il a ainsi pu retrouver sa liberté après quelques mois derrière les barreaux. À la suite de ça, la fortune Malefoy a été confisquée par le ministère, ne laissant au jeune héritier que le minimum pour vivre et la demeure principale de la famille concédée à Narcissa.

Il a par la suite disparu de la circulation au plus grand étonnement de la communauté magique. Des rumeurs ont circulé comme quoi il aurait continué à étudier seul, se perfectionnant et atteignant une grande puissance magique. Il aurait comme Hermione beaucoup voyagé à travers le monde.

Et puis, avec Hermione et Neville, il a accepté lui aussi la proposition d'enseigner à Poudlard, et il est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et enseigne l'option de lutte contre la magie noire afin de détecter les élèves susceptibles de pratiquer cette magie obscure. Pour cela, avec l'aide du reste du corps professoral, il fait passer des tests aux élèves.

Mais son attitude avec Hermione est étrange, loin de celle hautaine qu'elle lui connaissait. Le jeune homme a changé mais reste à savoir pourquoi et comment ? Il entraîne Hermione dans de nombreux paris, et tente par tous les moyens de se rapprocher d'elle.

_* Neville Londubat_ : Dès que la guerre fut achevée, le jeune homme a commencé des études de psychomage, afin de travailler auprès de ses parents. Après un an d'étude il s'est rendu compte que cette carrière n'était pas faite pour lui et il a décidé de revenir à sa passion première : la botanique. Il a commencé à parcourir le monde afin d'étudier les plantes magiques, et créer de nouveaux remèdes. Il a voyagé durant quelques mois avec Hermione, et s'est rapproché de la jeune femme avec qui il est devenu très ami remplaçant un peu l'absence de Ron. Comme Hermione, il a été convié à rejoindre l'équipe professoral à Poudlard, où il est devenu l'apprenti du Professeur Chourave, afin de la remplacer quand elle partira à la retraite.

_* Ron Weasley _: Il fait lui aussi partie des détenteurs du secret de Fidelitas avec Hermione et Harry. Dès la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme a été engagé dans l'équipe d'Écosse de Quidditch. Il a emménagé en couple avec Hermione, mais il a préféré se préoccuper en priorité de son travail. Sa célébrité étant de plus en plus grande il a délaissé la jeune femme qui l'a quitté. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, Ron s'investit toujours autant dans son travail, enchaînant les soirées avec ses coéquipiers ainsi que les conquêtes éphémères. Depuis sa rupture avec Hermione, leurs rapports sont houleux, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'a quitté, rejetant la faute sur elle.

_**Nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard :**_

_* Lidie Scott _: Professeur de l'option sur les Moldus à Poudlard, elle a pris la succession de sa défunte tante Charity Burbage. Cette dernière avait été tuée par Voldemort lui-même. Son visage à l'allure enfantine et rêveuse a des airs de Luna Lovegood et elle semble avoir une grande intuition.

_* Luciano Moratti_ : Nouveau professeur de potions à Poudlard, il est âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et est originaire d'Italie. Son caractère froid et distant laisse perplexe Hermione. Cet homme est connu pour sa matière à travers le monde. Il a participé à l'élaboration de nombreuses potions de soin mais a aussi permis l'amélioration de la potion de substitution de sang qui permet aux vampires de se nourrir de nourriture humaine et ainsi diminuer leurs besoins en sang.

_**Personnages divers :**_

_* Teddy Lupin_ : Le neveu de Harry vit chez sa grand-mère, qui lui donne tout l'amour qu'elle peut. Son parrain le reçoit régulièrement chez lui, le considérant comme son fils.

oOo

_Mon amour s'est brisé dans le souffle de ta folie  
Ta magie destructrice me fait sombrer dans le chaos  
Ton souffle sous l'emprise de ta fureur me remplit de désespoir  
Oh toi ! Mon mangemort, je te hais comme je t'aime !  
Oh toi ! Fidèle serviteur je me complais dans ton ombre !  
Oh toi! Mon âme..._

- Tais-toi ! hurla Hermione en frappant sur son réveil.

La chanson des Bizarr's Sister s'arrêta au grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Enfin le calme... Ce sommeil qui l'appelait, qui lui demandait de replonger dans ces doux rêves... Ces rêves si agréables... La jeune fille laissa son esprit vagabonder pour retomber dans ses songes... Cette plage, cette eau... Que de souvenirs... « Non ! Il faut te réveiller Hermione ! » dit une voix dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Cette idée arriva enfin à percer ce rêve alléchant et lui rendit ses esprits. Pendant quelques secondes une peur intense s'installa en elle : combien de temps s'était-elle endormie ? Elle se redressa avec violence et regarda l'heure. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'était que six heures, elle avait largement le temps.  
Elle se leva en s'étirant et en se frottant ses yeux encore remplis de fatigue. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez dormi. L'angoisse qui l'avait saisie la veille lorsqu'elle s'était couchée l'avait empêchée de dormir. Elle tenta de se calmer en prenant sa douche mais rien n'y faisait, cette nouvelle journée marquait le véritable commencement de son poste. Elle allait enfin rencontrer les premiers élèves.  
Hermione repensa à cette semaine qui venait de s'écouler, elle fut très intense. Sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy, elle avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque à préparer ses cours, lui bien sûr n'avait pas pris cette peine. Il préférait improviser lui avait-il expliqué sournoisement. Il semblait si sûr de lui... Ils verraient donc bien qui avait raison face aux élèves. Elle avait platement ignoré le blond tout au long de la semaine et surtout durant les repas, moment où il s'amusait à lui envoyer des piques dissimulées dans leurs discussions avec leurs collègues. Dès qu'il pouvait, il venait la narguer à la bibliothèque avec un livre de détente, un roman. La jeune fille avait fait semblant de rien remarquer au plus grand drame de ce dernier qui devenait de plus en plus violent dans ses propos pour la faire réagir. Mais la jeune femme avait tenu bon, et aucune dispute n'avait éclaté. Seulement elle savait pertinemment que tôt au tard elle craquerait... De plus, il faisait des allusions à leur pari dès qu'il le pouvait, ce qui la faisait enrager. Elle n'aurait pas dû rentrer dans son petit jeu.  
La jeune femme n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Harry, il lui tardait de savoir s'il y avait du nouveau malgré la grande charge de travail qu'elle avait eue cette semaine. La Gryffondor attendait donc avec impatience des nouvelles.  
Hermione sortit de la salle de bain en se séchant et alla vers son placard d'où elle tira une robe de sorcière bleu nuit cintrée. Elle s'en vêtit et tenta ensuite de dompter ses cheveux, elle les attacha légèrement avec une barrette en laissant des mèches tomber un peu partout autour de son visage. Elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit pour aller vers la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, elle était la deuxième à faire son entrée. McGonagall était déjà installée et se servait un thé bouillant, elle salua brièvement la jeune fille qui s'installa à ses côtés.

- Professeur, j'ai une question à vous poser sur le sortilèges d'Ilius Servitor, demanda la jeune fille.  
- Eh bien dites, répondit le professeur en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
- Par rapport à la théorie, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le livre du professeur Tervitor. Quand je lance le sortilèges, j'ai de meilleurs résultats en faisant un coup de baguette plus vif et en accentuant le « vi » et non le « tor ». L'animal qui est touché par le sortilège a son intelligence décuplée beaucoup plus longtemps avec moins de résultats secondaires. Bien sûr, tout cela est léger, mais je me demandais ce que je devais dire aux élèves...  
- Je vous conseille d'être franche avec vos étudiants, répondit la directrice avec un sourire. Vous êtes très douée, Professeur Granger...  
- Merci, marmonna Hermione en rougissant.

Au même moment, elle sentit quelqu'un s'installer à côté d'elle. Cette odeur de miel lui piqua le nez. Non mais franchement, pensa la jeune fille, il pourrait avoir la main plus leste quand il se parfume. Elle était persuadée que son odeur se sentait à travers toute la salle. Elle se tourna vers lui un pinçant le nez et lui jeta un regard courroucé auquel il répondit par un soulèvement de sourcil.

- Il y a un problème Granger ? demanda le blondinet.  
- Je t'en prie Malefoy, évite de tomber dans ton parfum le matin... Tu empestes...  
- Oh ! Tu commences à me connaître à ce que je vois... Tu reconnais mon parfum maintenant, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Crois ce que tu veux, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se tourna vers son assiette qu'elle repoussa d'un doigt. Elle la laissa quasiment pleine. Elle entendit le professeur McGonagall parler avec enthousiasme au professeur Chourave de la future journée qui allait commencer.

- Tu ne manges pas Granger ? demanda son voisin.  
- Je suis étonnée de ta réceptivité matinale Malefoy, dit Hermione sans prendre la peine de le regarder.  
- Tu es tellement stressée pour ce soir que t'en as coupé ton appétit... Il faudrait te détendre un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., finit-il en effleurant son bras du bout des doigts.

Elle s'étouffa dans son verre sous le regard satisfait de Malefoy. Puis elle se redressa, repoussa son bras d'un geste dégoûté en tentant de calmer ses rougeurs et le regarda d'un air hautain.

- Ta réceptivité a atteint ses limites la fouine. Je ne mange pas à cause de ton odeur nauséabonde et écœurante.

Il sembla soufflé par sa réplique car il ne répondit rien et planta sa fourchette dans un œuf au plat. Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence religieux. Lui mangeant autant que Ron remarqua la jeune fille et elle en lisant un livre sur la métamorphose pour l'aider dans ses cours de quatrième année.  
Après avoir fini de boire son thé au citron, elle se leva salua ses professeurs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour finir quelques recherches. L'après-midi serait réservée aux derniers préparatifs pour l'arrivée des premières années. Ce serait le professeur Chourave qui les accueillerait à leur arrivée après leur traversée du lac.  
La matinée s'écoula rapidement et le repas aussi. Elle s'installe loin de son ennemi et discuta longuement avec le Professeur Moratti sur une potion relativisante qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à préparer.  
Durant l'après-midi, avec l'aide d'une elfe de maison nommée Minie, elle prépara les chambres de sa maison. Elle dut rajouter un lit pour les premières années dans la chambre des filles et dut réparer une armoire dans le dortoir des garçons. Ensuite elle aida le professeur Flitwick à préparer la grande salle pour le festin de ce soir, et rajouta des flammes volantes parmi les bougies qui surplomberaient les élèves. Son nouveau collègue l'applaudit et la félicita pour ce sortilège très complexe.  
Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, et quand il fut dix-huit heures et que tout était fin prêt, elle eut quartier libre pour aller se préparer. Pour elle ce ne fut qu'une formalité. Elle se vêtit d'une robe de sorcier pourpre avec des fleurs dorées et brodées sur une de ses manches. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour finir par les relever en un chignon retenu par une barrette dorée. Elle laissa une longue mèche retomber sur son visage, lui donnant un petit air mystérieux. Elle déposa un peu de far à joue et une touche de rouge à lèvre si léger qu'il semblait inexistant. Il lui restait encore du temps devant elle donc Hermione s'installa sur l'un des ses fauteuils et se plongea dans la lecture : « Les grands métamorphoses du XVIIIe siècle ». Elle fit attention cette fois à l'heure et descendit dans la grande salle à dix-neuf heures et demi. Les élèves ne tarderaient pas à faire leur entrée. Elle s'assit près du professeur Moratti qui semblait s'ennuyer comme à son habitude. Il la regarda et commença à entamer une discussion avec elle. Son regard morne semblait identique comme à chaque fois. La jeune fille ne l'avait vu sourire qu'une fois et c'était un sourire forcé. Tout semblait l'ennuyer profondément à part peut-être lorsqu'elle lui parlait des potions.  
Son collègue écarquilla tout à coup les yeux, sa surprise et son amusement éclairèrent quelques secondes son visage. Il fixait quelque chose derrière elle. Hermione se retourna en douceur pour faire face non à quelque chose mais à quelqu'un... Une personne non identifiée (ou presque) s'avançait droit vers elle d'une démarche royale en bombant le torse. Hermione était horrifiée par cette vision. Elle fit des gros yeux offensés.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu en restes scotchée à ce que je vois, répondit-il avec une certaine fierté en tournoyant sur lui même pour qu'elle ne rate rien du « spectacle ».  
- Oui je suis scotchée de ton comportement de pauvre... Tu es... intenable...

Cet imbécile avait mis une robe de sorcier d'un vert pétant. Non ce vert bouteille qu'il portait habituellement mais le même vert que l'on voyait sur le blason des Serpentard. Elle lui moulait le torse et lui ceinturait la taille avec une certaine classe. Dans son dos un énorme serpent était brodé en fils d'argent et semblait se mouvoir. Il avait ordonné ses cheveux et les avait attachés en catogan ne laissant que quelques mèches de cheveux tomber sur ses yeux gris. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux réactions des étudiantes... Il avait mis tous ses atouts en valeur, ou plutôt son corps qu'il fallait reconnaître était assez alléchant. On allait certainement pas le louper.  
Il s'installa à ses côtés rabattant légèrement ses manches afin de laisser ses avant-bras libres. Le blond se tourna tout sourire vers elle sachant qu'il la faisait enrager. Elle lui jeta un regard glacé et se détourna de lui.  
Tout à coup la directrice fit son entrée, elle était la dernière à manquer à l'appel hormis le professeur Chourave qui était allée chercher les élèves de première année. Hermione avait appris que Neville n'arriverait que dans la semaine. Enfin les voix des élèves commencèrent à résonner dans le hall. Le jeune fille retint son souffle un instant quand le porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître des élèves habillés aux couleurs des Serdaigle. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les unes après les autres tandis que la salle se remplissait d'élèves. Malefoy tenta d'engager à plusieurs reprises la conversation avec elle mais elle le remballa avec agacement. Elle était bien trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir arriver à supporter cette majesté. Elle sentit les regards de nombreux élèves se poser sur elle et son voisin. Bien sûr les étudiantes se mirent à glousser quand elles virent Malefoy. Il avait bien réussi son coup, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Hermione fit semblant de rien pour ne pas voir sa grosse tête exploser.

- Tu as vu Granger ? lui demanda-il tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec une certaine résistance. Je suis le centre du « monde » ce soir ! Tout le monde me regarde !  
- Le centre du monde est Perpignan mon cher, répliqua la jeune fille en plissant son nez.  
- Perpagna ?  
- Laisse tomber, répondit Hermione agacée. Ta culture frôle le ridicule Malefoy !  
- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu sale sang...

Mais au grand étonnement de Hermione, il n'acheva pas sa tirade et se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette vide. Elle voulut répliquer mais ne préféra rien dire. Elle savait que tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers eux, et de cet état de fait, elle ne ferait pas de scandale. Elle redressa son visage avec fierté et jeta un regard glacé à la salle. Les étudiants qui croisaient son regards s'empressaient de baisser les yeux.  
Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient dans le brouhaha des élèves la porte de la grande salle finit enfin par s'ouvrir. Chourave pénétra d'une démarché énergique suivie d'une petite fil d'élèves de première année. Elle se plaça derrière le tabouret et ouvrit un parchemin. Mais avant cela la Choixpeau magique commença à dire son poème devant le regard émerveillé des première année. Hermione entendit murmurer Malefoy.

- Et dire que l'on va devoir se coltiner ces demi-portions toute l'année...  
- Tu me fais penser à Ronald, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire amusé.  
- Ne me compare pas à Weasmoche.  
- Alors abstiens-toi de tes commentaire la fouine ! conclue Hermione avec un rictus moqueur.

Elle se tourna vers la file des première année qui commençaient à être envoyés dans leurs futures maisons respectives. Elle écoutait vaguement les noms des élèves et regarda la file diminuer petit à petit. Mais tout à coup un nom lui fit retenir toute son attention:

- Lisa Malefoy !

Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde s'avança d'une démarche hautaine vers le tabouret. Elle s'y installa en jetant un regard remplis d'orgueil à ses camarades. Chourave déposa sur la tête blonde le Choixpeau. Les secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi tandis que la jeune fille semblait s'impatienter.

- C'est bien long, murmura Malefoy agacé.

Une plissure fendit enfin le Choixpeau, de laquelle la sentence résonna dans toute la salle.

- Gryffondor !  
- C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama son voisin tandis que la jeune fille le visage choqué se levait pour rejoindre ses camarades qui l'acclamaient avec enthousiasme.  
- Une Malefoy dans ma maison, se moqua Hermione sous le regard interloqué de son voisin.  
- Je te prierais de t'abstenir de tes commentaires Granger ! répliqua Malefoy avec énervement.  
- Qui est-ce ? questionna la jeune fille.

Drago la regarda avec colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Il finit par répondre d'une voix sèche.

- Ma cousine, la fille du frère de mon père. J'en reviens pas... Une Malefoy chez les Gryffondor... C'est du jamais vu... Les sang-purs sont rarement dans cette maison, hormis les traîtres à leur sang...  
- Eh bien voici une exception, répondit Hermione avec amusement. Et pense à Sirius...  
- Oui et justement c'est ça qui m'inquiète, répondit Drago.

Hermione ricana et se concentra à nouveau sur la répartition. Il ne restait que trois élèves. Puis quatre. Puis trois.

- Zabini John!

Drago lui expliqua que c'était le plus proche cousin de Blaise. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le tabouret et le Choixpeau annonça sa maison.

- Serpentard !

Le jeune John se leva et se dirigea vers sa table où des gens criaient avec force. Mais la jeune fille fut attirée par un des Serpentard. Par rapport à ses camarades, il ne s'était pas levé et n'applaudissait pas. Elle le contempla quelques instants avant qu'il ne redresse son visage. Il avait des cheveux long, d'un châtain si clair que sa peau paressait extrêmement foncé. Son visage dégageait un charme incroyable qui lui coupa le souffle. Un visage angélique, un visage adulte, un visage beaucoup trop beau. Ses pommettes étaient tintées d'une légère rougeur, sa peau matte brillait à la lumière des chandelles. Sa bouche en forme de cœur était fermée ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Il était parfait... Trop parfait...  
Soudain son regard se dirigea vers la table et rencontra celui de la jeune fille. Un regard d'une bleu profond, vivant, électrisant. Une étrange froideur s'en détachait, ce qui laissa perplexe la jeune femme. Elle était envoûtée par ce regard, par ce charme magique... Magnétique. Elle n'entendait plus rien et était happée dans un tourbillon qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle sentit son esprit se vider, son corps se figer. Elle était ensorcelée...  
Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse mais elle en était incapable... Combien de temps cet échange de regard dura-t-il, elle l'ignorait... Mais elle était incapable de baisser les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas flancher... Était-ce par orgueil ? Ou par envie ? Une envie inexplicable... Soudain elle sentit une main attraper son bras. Une main la secouer. Une main la délivrant de ce sortilège.  
Hermione brisa cet échange. Elle tourna son regard vers son voisin qui agrippait son bras avec force. Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par Malefoy.

- Granger ! On revient sur terre ! s'exclama Drago avec force en regardant la jeune fille avec méfiance.  
- Je... Tu disais ? demanda Hermione qui avait du mal à saisir ses paroles.  
- Incroyable ! Le balafré a vraiment déteint sur toi ! Tu étais complètement absente ! Je te parlais et toi, tu fixais je ne sais pas quoi comme une demeurée !  
- Oui... Sans doute, murmura la jeune fille dans un murmure.  
- Tu fixais quoi ? l'interrogea Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas que ça m'intéresse mais bon si ça devait arriver de nouveau...  
- Je fixais ce jeune homme là-bas, dit Hermione sans réfléchir.

Tout était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle le veuille. Malefoy la regarda d'un air narquois et parcourut la salle d'un regard cherchant semble-t-il le jeune inconnu.

- Tu as décelé en lui un tel génie que la jalousie te ronge ?  
- Malefoy ! C'est incroyable comme tu peux être puéril quand tu veux...

Malefoy allait répliquer jusqu'à ce que McGonagall tape dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence. Elle s'exclama d'une voix forte.

- Je suis ravie d'accueillir de nouvelles têtes dans notre école et ravie de revoir les anciennes. Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent repas !

Les tables se remplirent toutes de mets fabuleux. La jeune fille fit une légère grimace en pensant que de petits elfes exploités avaient préparé tout ceci. Elle se servit de gratin de tomates et de pommes de terre. Elle commença à manger quand une voix hautaine la coupa dans son élan.

- Alors Granger ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu !  
- Répondu à quoi ? répondit la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de le regarder.  
- Qui est-ce que tu fixais ainsi ?  
- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.  
- Je suis juste curieux...  
- Un Serpentard n'est jamais curieux, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant une moue sceptique.  
- Allez Granger ! J'essaie de m'intéresser un peu à toi alors...  
- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse comme si je ne m'adressais pas à une fouine ?  
- Oui en gros c'est ça, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune fille le regarda étonnée. C'était elle ou il venait de lui demander d'avoir une discussion « normale » avec elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le jaugea d'un regard perçant. Il ne baissa pas ses yeux et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer ainsi. La jeune fille dut admettre qu'il semblait sincère et décida de faire un effort.

- Regarde la table des Serpentard et dis-moi si tu remarques quelque chose de spécial, dit la jeune fille en piquant dans son assiette.

Le Serpentard tourna sa tête vers sa maison et observa ses élèves. Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence religieux. Il finit par se tourner vers la jeune fille qui avala sa bouché et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il parle.

- Je vois rien de particulier Granger, dit-il agacé.  
- Vous êtes si peu observateurs, vous, les hommes, répliqua la jeune fille moqueuse. Regarde vers le milieu de la table, il y a un jeune homme d'un charme fou qui semble à part... Tout à l'heure je le fixais ainsi car lors de la répartition, il n'a pas pris la peine d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves.  
- Et alors ? demanda Drago surpris.  
- Et bien il a un comportement étrange, et...

Mais elle se tut. Hermione ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle avait été envoûtée par ce jeune homme, et qu'elle lui avait trouvé tellement de charme qu'elle s'était noyée dans son regard. Non elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ça.

- Et ? demanda Drago d'une voix pressante.  
- Et je suis curieuse, acheva Hermione en relevant la tête en se servant un verre de vin pour éviter une quelconque gêne.

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux pendant lesquels ils continuèrent à manger. La jeune fille avait achevé son assiette quand son voisin lui murmura afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

- C'est étrange mais ce mec me dit quelque chose...  
- Oh ! s'étonna Hermione. C'est-à-dire ?  
- J'en sais rien, répondit-il agacé. Demande à Lidie, elle a dû l'avoir en cours...  
- Attendons demain, déclara la jeune fille.  
- Je te croyais curieuse Granger, se moqua Malefoy.  
- Curieuse mais pas stupide, dit sèchement Hermione les lèvres pincés. Ce « mec » te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Tu t'es montré d'une discrétion incroyable, je ne veux pas que mos voisins se montrent aussi doués que toi.  
- Oh ! Miss-je-sais-tout fait de l'ironie maintenant, ricana le serpentard.  
- Professeur-je-sais-tout la fouine, contra Hermione avec fierté.  
- Et t'en es fière en plus, marmonna le jeune homme en buvant une grande gorgée de vin.

Les plats et les entrées furent remplacés par des desserts. Hermione se servit avec une certaine réserve car elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit. Son voisin par contre se remplit une assiette débordante de mets. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la tronche pour que tu me dévisages comme ça ?  
- Je suis juste surprise, répondit Hermione en souriant.  
- Oh ! Granger est surprise ! Et que me vaut cet honneur ? dit le jeune homme en enfournant une énorme bouchée de gâteau à la crème.  
- Tu manges autant que Ronald. Décidément tu lui ressembles étrangement, répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
- Comment oses-tu me comparer à cet imbécile roux ! crachota le jeune homme en s'étouffant. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette belette !  
- Belette ? Si tu le dis, conclut la jeune fille sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

Le Serpentard allait répliquer mais Hermione le snoba en se plongeant dans une discussion avec Luciano. Elle sentit le regard furieux de son voisin mais ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'engueulent ce soir devant tous les élèves.  
Les dernières traces des plats disparurent, tandis que la directrice se leva pour conclure le banquet dans un dernier discours.

- Le repas s'achève et j'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon moment, dit la directrice d'une voix autoritaire. Avant de rejoindre vos dortoirs je me dois de préciser certaines choses. Tout d'abord sachez qu'il est formellement interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite. Mr Rusard, le concierge, vous précise que tous les produits venant des boutiques de farces et attrapes des Weasley sont interdits. Une liste sera affichée dans chacune des salles communes qui précisera les objets interdits dans l'école. Il est aussi interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs...

Elle lança un regard sévère aux élèves qui ne disaient mot. La directrice se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues et annonça:

- Cette année, trois nouveaux professeur rejoindront Poudlard. Le professeur Luciano Moratti vous enseignera les potions.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis de la part des élèves. Luciano sembla se désintéresser de ce vif intérêt pour lui au bout de quelques instants. Il paraissait préférer contempler son verre en cristal.

- Le professeur Drago Malefoy vous enseignera les défense contre les forces du mal et sera le nouveau directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Il fera aussi profiter ses élèves de ses connaissances afin de vous enseigner une nouvelle option accessible à partir de la cinquième année : l'option Luter contre la magie noire.

Cette fois les applaudissements furent très importants, surtout quand le Serpentard se leva en saluant le foule avec un sourire charmeur. Les élèves discutaient avec enthousiasme face à cette annonce ainsi que face à ce professeur désormais très connu. Les étudiantes gloussèrent de rire et poussèrent des cris stridents. « Ça promet ! » pensa amèrement la jeune fille. La directrice finit par se tourner vers Hermione et conclut d'une voix forte pour calmer le public :

- Et le professeur Hermione Granger vous enseignera la métamorphose. Elle sera la nouvelle directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.

Il y eut de nombreux murmures dans la salle entrecoupés par des applaudissements enthousiastes. La jeune fille salua rapidement les étudiants et se rassit en gardant un visage impassible malgré ses mains qui tremblaient dangereusement. Tous les élèves la regardaient avec une certaine admiration. Son passé auprès de Harry la poursuivait dangereusement...

- Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever, et les préfets appelèrent les première année. La jeune fille sentit une certaine mélancolie à voir cette scène... Elle avait été à la place de ces personnes. Hermione remarqua que le jeune homme qui l'avait tant intriguée se révélait être un préfet.

- Et bien Granger tu comptes passer ta nuit ici ? demanda Malefoy.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard en biais et se leva avec lenteur. Elle se dirigea dans la salle réservée aux professeurs, celle où quelques années auparavant Harry avait dû encaisser le choc d'avoir était choisi dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle sentit Malefoy la suivre de près. Qu'il était agaçant... À croire qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle ! La Gryffondor le dévisagea un instant après avoir pris son sac rempli de livres.

- Malefoy tu peux pas me lâcher deux secondes ?  
- Je n'en ai pas envie, avoua-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Et puis tu sembles oublier une chose ma chère et tendre amie...  
- Et puis-je savoir quoi ? demanda Hermione exaspérée.  
- Ce soir est notre soirée Granger, dit-il moqueur.  
- Mais oui. Dans tes rêves si tu veux mais...  
- Oh ! Prof-je-sais-tout a oublié ! Je crois que je vais convoquer la gazette pour annoncer la nouvelle ! s'écria-t-il en tapant des mains, tandis que le professeur Flitwish leur jeta un regard étonné en passant près d'eux.  
- Tu commences à sérieusement m'agacer Mal...

Mais elle se tut. Elle sentit sa bouche rester grande ouverte devant les ricanement du blondinet. Elle était complètement choquée. Elle avait oublié que ce soir était leur soirée de surveillance et qu'ils devraient arpenter les couloirs du château jusqu'à une heure du matin.

- J'avais omis ce détail, avoua-t-elle vexée.  
- J'ai remarqué en effet, répondit le jeune homme en ricanant. Je te raccompagne poser tes affaires et on fait cette ronde ?  
- Si tu veux... murmura la jeune fille étonnée par cette proposition.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à ses appartements où elle déposa son sac et enfila une veste car la chaleur commençait à chuter. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme qui discutait avec les chevaliers de la table ronde.

- Enfin prête Granger ? l'interpella Malefoy un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle passa devant lui d'une marche rapide et sentit qu'il la suivait de près. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant de longues minutes. Le jeune homme se mit à siffloter d'ennui malgré le regard outré que lui lança sa collègue.  
La Gryffondor était ravie d'avoir le château ainsi à sa disposition durant la nuit. Les lumières des quelques chandelles donnaient une sensation magique le long des couloirs. La lune traversait avec douceur les immenses fenêtres faisant allonger leurs ombres. Ils continuèrent leur patrouille à travers le château sans rien dire. Mais au bout d'une heure, ce silence étouffant fit lâcher les nerfs du Serpentard.

- Pfff ! Que tu peux être agaçante Granger. Tu es incroyablement susceptible !  
- Je préfère le silence à ta voix insupportable Malefoy !  
- Tu es tellement orgueilleuse que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un Serpentard !  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment venant de ta part, répondit la jeune fille en continuant sa route.  
- Je croyais que les Gryffondor avaient la bonté en eux, jeta le jeune homme d'une voix hargneuse en se plaçant devant elle.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'étonna Hermione en soulevant un sourcil.  
- Je dis ça car tu te comportes avec moi de façon bien trop Serpentard !  
- Et toi alors ? demanda Hermione en tentant de le pousser pour passer.  
- Moi je tente de me montrer le plus agréable possible, répondit le jeune homme en lui attrapant le bras.  
- Oh ! Tu te trouves agréable ? Avec moi ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
- Oui, répondit-il en raffermissant sa prise.  
- Écoute-moi bien Malefoy, répondit la jeune fille en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes avec moi de cette manière et je ne veux pas le savoir car je suis sûre que c'est pour une raison peu avouable. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de civilisé, je ferai semblant de rien et je serai la plus courtoise possible en ton encontre. En échange je veux que tu me lâches ! Je n'ai pas envie de te connaître ! Et je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts quand on sera seuls ! En public je te parlerai avec une grande amabilité, je ne ferai plus de sarcasme mais quand on sera seuls je ne me gênerai pas ! Compris Serpentard ?  
- Compris, répondit le jeune homme qui semblait blessé et surpris. Mais moi je ferai tout pour que tu changes de comportement avec moi...

Hermione le regarda surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi voulait-il améliorer ses rapport avec elle ? Elle tenta de s'éloigna de lui, son corps était trop proche du sien à son goût. Son regard gris était vibrant d'émotion. Elle se plongea dedans avec méfiance et elle fut vite engloutie par un sentiment étrange. De la surprise ? Oui elle était surprise car jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression dans le visage de son ennemi. Il y avait une sensibilité et une sincérité tellement... Tellement vraies... Pourquoi semblait-il si sincère ? Mais elle dut finir sa contemplation car le jeune homme finit par la lâcher en faisant une grimace de mécontentement. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard glacial et marmonna tout bas.

- Franchement Malefoy j'ignore pourquoi tu fais ça... Si tu es sincère, je ferai un effort, mais si tu fais ça pour une raison obscure, je finirai par le savoir et dans ce cas tu me le paieras amèrement...  
- Marché conclu, répondit le Serpentard un sourire satisfait sur son visage, ses yeux pétillant de malice.


	9. Première journée

**Alors voici la suite de ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Ensuite j'ai une annonce à faire, tout d'abord j'ai mis en parenthèse cette fic, et seulement 11 chapitres sont écris. Pourquoi ? Car je ne me plais plus à écrire de cette manière, donc dorénavant je changerais mon style pour The BMG... J'espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème. Pour les premiers chapitres si un jour j'ai le courage je les re-écrirais... Ensuite je vous l'avais annoncé peut-être je travail sur une autre fic qui me passionne... Mais je compte la finir avant de la publier et de la faire corriger par ma correctrice Mary (merci à elle !), elle devrait vous être disponible en septembre je pense ! Rien à voir avec celle-là, et j'ai mis le résumé sur mon profil. **

**Ensuite je dois vous avouer que j'ai pas tellement de review que ça pour cette fic, surement parce que je suis nouvelle, en tout cas je ne suis pas trop motivée pour pondre des nouveaux chapitres... Je sais que c'est bête mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est pour cette raison que pour ma prochaine fic je compte d'abord l'achever ^^**

**Je n'abandonne pas The BMG mais pendant quelque temps je ne vais pas écrire sa suite... Je tenterais de m'y remettre avec les encouragements de ma correctrice.**

**Ensuite j'ai une petite question à vous mes lecteurs. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui me suivent, car j'ai pas mal d'alerte. Je les remercie vraiment, mais pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas des reviews ? Ca ne prend pas temps de temps que ça et ça encourage l'auteur. Je ne supplie pas pour avoir des reviews, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. Car un auteur adore avoir des reviews, surtout des pavés constructifs, avec des questions et je passe...**

**Vera : Ravis que la biographie te serve ! Pour Neville on va le revoir bientôt comme promis et une surprise vous attend XD Le prof de potion intrigue tout le monde alors que ce n'était pas mon but ^^' mais il aura un certain rôle, mais concentre toi plutôt sur les élèves que Hermione va croiser ^^ Pour la relation Drago/Hermione ça me semble plus logique. En effet, Hermione a pas mal souffert à cause de Ron et je pense qu'elle a désormais une certaine haine envers la gente masculine. Ensuite Drago est étrange avec elle, lui tourne autour pour des raisons bien à lui, et Hermione a raison de ce méfier. Il ne fait pas ça méchamment mais il a ses raisons de rester avec elle, donc elle n'a pas tord de l'envoyer balader. Elle est intelligente donc elle sent quand on la mène en bateau. **

**Bonne lecture et merci à Mary, Albinus, et à vous mes lecteurs !  
**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Première journée**

**Personnages (classement alphabétique par prénoms) :**

_**Anciens élèves à Poudlard :**_

_* Ginny Weasley_ : A la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme a achevé sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et s'est remise avec Harry. Ensuite elle a emménagé avec George pendant quelques mois, afin de tenter de le sortir de sa déprime et l'aider avec le magasin qu'il avait ouvert avec son frère. Quand ce dernier est allé mieux, elle a épousé Harry malgré leur jeune âge, avec pour témoins Hermione et Ron. Depuis elle fait des études dans l'école de Gringott's afin de devenir gardienne des coffres de la banque des sorciers.

_* Harry Potter_ : Comme Hermione il fait partie d'un des gardiens de la tombe de Voldemort. A la suite de la mort du mage noir, il a entamé des études d'Auror qui durèrent pendant trois ans. Il a acheté une petite maison près du ministère de la magie où il a emménagé par la suite avec Ginny qu'il a épousée. Il est désormais jeune Auror, et s'investit énormément dans son travail.

_* Hermione Granger_ : Elle est liée par le sang avec Harry et Ron. Ce secret de Fidelitas la relie au secret de la tombe de Voldemort.

Après la mort du mage noir, elle est partie à la recherche de ses parents avec Harry. Quand chose fut faite, sa mère était enceinte et ils en voulurent à leur fille, la rejetant. Par la suite elle a emménagé pendant un an avec Ron, avec qui elle était en couple. Durant cette période elle s'est réfugiée dans les études. Son diplôme d'ASPIC en poche elle a quitté son compagnon et est partie vivre chez Harry durant plusieurs mois. Elle a amélioré sa magie en continuant à étudier et a entretenu de nouveau une relation avec Victor Krum. A la suite du mariage de Harry et Ginny, pendant deux ans et demi elle est partie en voyage autour du monde afin de remplir des missions proposées par le ministère de la magie.

Quatre ans précisément après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione est convoquée par McGonagall à Poudlard où elle accepte de devenir professeur de métamorphose.

_* Drago Malefoy_ : À la fin de la guerre, son père a été jugé et emprisonné. Sa mère a échappé de peu à la prison d'Azkaban comme la plupart des femmes de Mangemorts. Hermione et Harry ont témoigné en faveur de Malefoy, il a ainsi pu retrouver sa liberté après quelques mois derrière les barreaux. À la suite de ça, la fortune Malefoy a été confisquée par le ministère, ne laissant au jeune héritier que le minimum pour vivre et la demeure principale de la famille concédée à Narcissa.

Il a par la suite disparu de la circulation au plus grand étonnement de la communauté magique. Des rumeurs ont circulé comme quoi il aurait continué à étudier seul, se perfectionnant et atteignant une grande puissance magique. Il aurait comme Hermione beaucoup voyagé à travers le monde.

Et puis, avec Hermione et Neville, il a accepté lui aussi la proposition d'enseigner à Poudlard, et il est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et enseigne l'option de lutte contre la magie noire afin de détecter les élèves susceptibles de pratiquer cette magie obscure. Pour cela, avec l'aide du reste du corps professoral, il fait passer des tests aux élèves.

Mais son attitude avec Hermione est étrange, loin de celle hautaine qu'elle lui connaissait. Le jeune homme a changé mais reste à savoir pourquoi et comment ? Il entraîne Hermione dans de nombreux paris, et tente par tous les moyens de se rapprocher d'elle.

_* Neville Londubat_ : Dès que la guerre fut achevée, le jeune homme a commencé des études de psychomage, afin de travailler auprès de ses parents. Après un an d'étude il s'est rendu compte que cette carrière n'était pas faite pour lui et il a décidé de revenir à sa passion première : la botanique. Il a commencé à parcourir le monde afin d'étudier les plantes magiques, et créer de nouveaux remèdes. Il a voyagé durant quelques mois avec Hermione, et s'est rapproché de la jeune femme avec qui il est devenu très ami remplaçant un peu l'absence de Ron. Comme Hermione, il a été convié à rejoindre l'équipe professoral à Poudlard, où il est devenu l'apprenti du Professeur Chourave, afin de la remplacer quand elle partira à la retraite.

_* Ron Weasley _: Il fait lui aussi partie des détenteurs du secret de Fidelitas avec Hermione et Harry. Dès la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme a été engagé dans l'équipe d'Écosse de Quidditch. Il a emménagé en couple avec Hermione, mais il a préféré se préoccuper en priorité de son travail. Sa célébrité étant de plus en plus grande il a délaissé la jeune femme qui l'a quitté. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, Ron s'investit toujours autant dans son travail, enchaînant les soirées avec ses coéquipiers ainsi que les conquêtes éphémères. Depuis sa rupture avec Hermione, leurs rapports sont houleux, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'a quitté, rejetant la faute sur elle.

_**Nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard :**_

_* Lidie Scott _: Professeur de l'option sur les Moldus à Poudlard, elle a pris la succession de sa défunte tante Charity Burbage. Cette dernière avait été tuée par Voldemort lui-même. Son visage à l'allure enfantine et rêveuse a des airs de Luna Lovegood et elle semble avoir une grande intuition.

_* Luciano Moratti_ : Nouveau professeur de potions à Poudlard, il est âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et est originaire d'Italie. Son caractère froid et distant laisse perplexe Hermione. Cet homme est connu pour sa matière à travers le monde. Il a participé à l'élaboration de nombreuses potions de soin mais a aussi permis l'amélioration de la potion de substitution de sang qui permet aux vampires de se nourrir de nourriture humaine et ainsi diminuer leurs besoins en sang.

_**Nouvelle génération d'élèves à Poudlard :**_

_* Lisa Malefoy_ : C'est la cousine de Drago, et la fille du frère de Lucius. C'est la première fois qu'une Malefoy est envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle rentre en première année et a onze ans.

_* Zabini John _: C'est le plus proche cousin de Blaise Zabini, et il entre en première année comme Lisa Malefoy mais atterrit à Serpentard.

_**Personnages divers :**_

_* Teddy Lupin_ : Le neveu de Harry vit chez sa grand-mère, qui lui donne tout l'amour qu'elle peut. Son parrain le reçoit régulièrement chez lui, le considérant comme son fils.

oOo

Hermione entra dans la salle en ouvrant la porte d'un sort informulé. La journée avait était longue et elle allait entamer son dernier cours où elle aurait à faire aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor de cinquième année. Dans ses mains elle tenait des rouleaux de parchemins sur lesquels elle avait écrit les idées générales de son cours.  
Dans la salle les élèves étaient en train de chahuter et ne semblèrent pas remarquer son arrivée. Elle déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et lorsqu'elle aperçut des élèves en train de se jeter des morceaux de parchemins, elle les transforma en petits oiseaux d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette. Quand elle eut enfin l'attention de tous ses élèves, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

- Bien. Je vais tout de suite mettre les choses au clair : quand vous posez un pied dans cette pièce, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Je ne tolérerai aucun débordement de n'importe quelle sorte ! Si ça devait arriver, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires, expliqua la jeune femme avec sévérité.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la classe. Ils la regardaient avec un regard étonné. Ils n'auraient pas pensé que cette toute jeune prof à la mine d'ange pourrait être aussi sévère.

- Bien je vois que vous avez compris, continua Hermione. Chaque cours commenceront par un appel et j'espère pour vous que vous ne serez jamais en retard sans excuse valable.

De nouveau cette annonce laissa les élèves silencieux. Ils étaient déçus face à son intransigeance. Toutes ses classes depuis le début de la journée étaient restées muettes face à son annonce. Elle ne serait en aucun cas permissive.

- Commençons, dit la professeur en prenant un de ses parchemins. Héléonore Birt !  
- Présente, répondit une élève à la chevelure rousse.  
- Jason Birt !  
- Présent, s'exclama le garçon assis près de la première Birt ressemblant étrangement à sa sœur jumelle avec ses cheveux rougeoyant.  
- Frank Blaster !

Elle finit par relever son regard de son parchemin pour chercher de son regard perçant l'élève. Elle finit par répéter le nom de l'élève en se raclant la gorge.

- Il n'est pas là Professeur Granger, gloussa une fille recouverte d'une bonne couche de maquillage. Le Professeur Flitwick l'a retenu et...  
- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à m'en parler... Miss ? la coupa Hermione avec agacement.  
- Miss Levett, répondit la fille en balançant sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée derrière son épaule en retroussant son nez outrée.

Hermione poussa un soupir, et attrapa sa plume noir qu'elle trempa dans son encrier pour marquer l'absence de l'élève. Elle passa à l'élève suivant et continua son appel.

- Christopher Cross !  
- Présent !  
- Cyntia...

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts et bruns. Sa carrure était imposante et sa taille impressionnante. Il était fait de muscles et devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il portait un ensemble aux couleurs des Serpentard et une énorme chaîne en argent, d'où pendait le blason de la maison des verts, tombait sur sa poitrine. Il avait une oreille remplie d'anneaux et d'une chaînette qui laissait pendre un serpent argenté. Son regard vert et brillant croisa celui de la jeune femme et un sourire mauvais apparut à travers ce visage aux traits harmonieux et attrayants.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda avancer d'un pas lourd, le regard de ses camarades le suivant avec crainte pour certains et amusement pour d'autres. Elle dut relever la tête quand il s'arrêta devant elle et qu'il la jugea de haut. Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle attrapa et lut rapidement. Son collègue lui apprenait qu'il avait lancé à travers toute la salle un pot d'encre qui s'était échoué lamentablement sur la tête d'une de ses camarades. Il venait d'écoper d'une heure de retenue car il avait avoué avoir fait exprès car il s'ennuyait.  
La jeune femme releva son visage et déposa la feuille sur sa table. Elle se retourna vers son élève et sans être le moins impressionné du monde par cette armoire Hermione commença à parler.

- Eh bien voilà un mot qui m'apprend un peu à qui je vais avoir à faire cette année. Je suppose que vous devait être Frank Blaster...  
- En effet, la coupa le jeune homme.  
- Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Je vais tenter de vous inculquer un peu de politesse : un quand on arrive en retard on annonce sa présence, on s'excuse et on se présente ! Deux...  
- Je vois pas pourquoi...  
- Deux ! s'énerva la jeune femme en élevant la voix. On ne coupe JAMAIS un professeur, on attend d'avoir la parole ! Et vu que vous ne respectez en rien cela j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard !  
- Attendez c'est... commença Blaster en relevant son buste.  
- Allez vous asseoir avant que je décide de vous rajouter une autre heure de colle ou d'enlever de nouveau des points à votre maison.  
- Mais...  
- Cinq points de moins à Serpentard. Monsieur Blaster je vous prie de prendre en compte que je suis votre professeur et que vous me devez le respect et obéissance alors regagnez votre place sans un mot !

Le géant commença à ouvrir la bouche mais finit par aller s'asseoir tandis que Hermione reprenait l'appel sans qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre interruption.. Hermione arriva enfin à la fin de l'alphabet et prononça le dernier élève:

- Seane Winster  
- Présent.

La jeune fille releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix chantante venant du fond de la classe et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions. Son rôle de professeur l'aida beaucoup dans cette tache. Ce jeune homme était celui de la veille, celui qui l'avait tant ensorcelée lors de la répartition. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours désordonnés et tombaient avec négligence sur son visage. En croisant le regard de Hermione il eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il savait ce que ressentait la jeune femme. Elle détourna son regard et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ce gamin la rendait-elle si perplexe ?

- Aujourd'hui je vais tester votre niveau en métamorphose. Je ne vous connais pas et je pense que ce sera un bon moyen pour faire connaissance. Je commencerais par des sortilèges élémentaires.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et fit un mouvement rapide de la main en disant une formule visant une tasse sur sa table, où un thé reposait. Il se colora en noir et une odeur de café s'en échappa. Elle fit apparaître devant chaque élève une tasse et elle leur demanda de refaire le sort. Elle leur fit transformer la tasse, leur fit faire disparaître le liquide... Ensuite elle passa à la transformation dite vivante, avec des animaux de plus en plus imposants et complexes. Elle remarqua que les élèves avaient un bon niveau malgré un élève aussi catastrophique que Neville. Alors que ses tests pour Drago se passaient très bien, elle dut admettre très rapidement que certains élèves sortaient largement du lot, comme les jumeaux ou le fameux Seane qui faisait ses sorts en usant de tout son charme.  
Lorsque la deuxième heure arriva, elle leur fit faire des sortilèges beaucoup plus complexes et le nombre d'élèves capables de les réaliser diminua. Elle continua d'augmenter la difficulté. À la fin, il ne restait que trois élèves capables d'enchaîner les sorts : une jeune fille se nommant Jessica Laurel, le fameux Frank Blaster et enfin Seane Winster. Ils étaient très forts et Hermione malgré elle impressionnée.

- Très bien. Tous les trois vous avez un excellent niveau... Je vais vous demander de faire un dernier sort que vous n'avez pas encore vu en classe. C'est celui que je voulais vous faire travailler au prochain cours.

Jessica Laurel passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne tandis que son camarade souriait avec un regard charmeur. Frank quand à lui poussa un soupir d'ennui en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- C'est le sortilège de transfert. Le connaissez-vous ?

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent de la tête.

- Pouvez-vous expliquer le principe à vos camarades ? demanda Hermione en désignant Seane.  
- Ce sortilège permet d'intervertir deux objets. Bien sûr, si les objets sont imposants ou si on prend un être vivant, le sort sera plus complexe et demandera une forte concentration. Il faut aussi prendre en compte la distance, même si ce genre de chose est d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour des élèves de sixième année, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Excellent Monsieur Winster. Vous venez de me donner la définition de votre manuel. Et bien voyons de quoi vous êtes capable. Miss Laurel pourriez-vous faire intervertir cette tasse avec ce parchemin, ordonna le professeur en plaçant les deux objets sur la table.

L'élève ne se fit pas prier. Remontant les manches de sa robe de Gryffondor, elle fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette et murmura la formule d'une voix forte. Les deux objets s'entourèrent pendant un instant d'une lueur argentée et intervertirent leurs places. Ses camarades l'applaudirent devant le regard agacé de Seane. Hermione demanda la même chose à ce dernier qui refit le sortilège à la perfection. Quand elle demanda la même chose à Blaster, il lança un sortilège d'une telle puissance que la lumière qui entoura les objets fut intense. La jeune femme se retint de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas la peine d'y mettre toute sa magie. Fier de lui, il laissa échapper un puissant rire et les filles de sa maison se mirent à glousser.  
Hermione donna des points supplémentaires à leurs maisons respectives tandis que la cloche annonçait la fin du cour.

- Je vous demande pour le prochain cours de faire un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur le sortilège de transfert, annonça-t-elle tandis que ses élèves ramassaient leurs affaires.

La Gryffondor se pencha sur ses parchemins et les rangea tandis que les élèves quittaient la pièce en silence. Sentant une présence dans la salle elle releva une de ses longues mèches de cheveux de ses yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Seane. Il était là, debout, son sac en bandoulière reposant sur son épaule et la regardant avec un sourire éblouissant. Il se rapprocha du bureau de son professeur avec prestance.

- Professeur Granger est-ce que vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions ?  
- Je vous en prie monsieur Winster, je vous écoute, répondit-elle.  
- Lors de la répartition, la directrice a parlé de l'option comment luter contre la magie noire. Elle n'a donné aucune précision hormis que l'on pouvait la prendre dès la cinquième année. Tous les élèves pourront-ils y participer ?

Hermione le regarda perplexe. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire car elle était sûre que d'ici ce soir toute l'école serait au courant de leur conversation.

- Eh bien non ! Nous avons décidé que seule une poignée d'élèves pourrait y participer, surtout cette année. Le cours sera commun à toutes les années et donc nous ne prendrons pas toutes les demandes en compte.  
- Comment allez-vous choisir les élèves qui pourront participer à ce cours ?  
- On prendra les meilleurs, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.  
- C'est-à-dire professeur ? insista Seane en souriant.  
- On prendra les meilleurs, je crois que je ne peux pas être plus claire, conclut Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Très bien, merci Professeur Granger, dit-il en partant vers la porte semblant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Au revoir !

Cette dernière le salua à son tour en lui faisant signe de disposer. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise en fixant le porte qui se fermait avec lenteur. Son esprit vagabonda quelques minutes, un stylo coinçait entre ses dents. Ce gamin était vraiment étrange... Elle avait une sensation de déjà-vu.  
Elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Hermione aperçut Drago en train de se servir un verre de vin. Il lui fit signe de s'installer à ses côtés un brin moqueur. Elle s'attabla en poussant un soupir tandis qu'il lui remplissait son verre du même nectar rouge.

- Alors Granger ? Cette journée ?  
- Elle était... intéressante, répondit-elle après une gorgée de vin. Je suis épuisée.  
- Idem, avoua son voisin en frottant l'arrête de son nez d'un air songeur. J'ai fait passer des tests au sixième année, et ils avaient un niveau plus que médiocre. Peu sortaient du lot...

Elle le contempla un instant et elle fut frapper par son air sérieux. Elle dut avouer que cette attitude l'étonna. Il ne lui avait jamais monter une telle facette de sa personnalité lors de leurs études. Elle ne connaissait de lui que son côté hautain, prétentieux, sournois, arrogant, méchant, vil...

- Et bien moi je peux te dire que les cinquième années sont prometteurs, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son collègue afin d'interrompre ses pensées.  
- Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Alors donne-moi des noms.  
- Quel enthousiasme Malefoy ! À croire que tu arrives à t'intéresser à autre chose que toi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Devant son regard sévère elle reprit un air sérieux et commença à lister les noms. Sur la vingtaine d'élèves qu'elle avait eue, une bonne moitié était excellente. Elle lui raconta les tests qu'elle avait fait passer et les derniers qui avaient pu exercer les sortilèges complexes. Malefoy curieux lui demanda les noms des deux derniers élèves.

- La première se nomme Jessica Laurel, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle est à Gryffondor et a un énorme potentiel. Ses sortilèges sont très puissants mais sont exécutés avec une certaine naïveté. Ensuite un des deux autres, tu le connais...  
- Je le connais ? s'étonna le jeune homme un faisant un moue charmante.  
- Le gars d'hier soir, celui que je t'ai montré. Il s'appelle Seane Winster et il est très... Spécial. Il faisait ses sortilèges avec une telle essence. Une grâce typique d'un Serpentard au final. Il est très fort et je pense qu'il a pas fini de nous étonner. Ensuite le troisième s'appelle Frank Blaster et, par rapport à ses deux camarades, il y avait une sorte d'agressivité dans ses sorts. J'ai vraiment l'intuition qu'il va encore beaucoup nous en faire voir... conclu-t-elle la voix en suspend tandis qu'elle lui racontait son comportement.  
- J'ai hâte d'avoir à faire à lui, dit Drago. Pour que Prof-je-sais-tous en soit toute retournée, je me pose des questions... Oh ! À moins que...  
- Que quoi Drago ? demanda Hermione perplexe.  
- J'ai compris. Petite cachottière ! continua le jeune homme sur sa lancée en lui jetant un regard amusé.  
- Qu'as-tu encore imaginé... murmura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre de ta famille de sorcier... Tout n'est pas perdu alors pour ton cas Granger ! Mais avantager un élève est peu digne d'un gryffondor.  
- Mais oui bien sûr, répondit-elle agacée. Pense ce que tu veux Malefoy mais arrête avec tes commentaires puérils.

Il la regarda avec amusement et ricana. Furieuse elle continua de manger, ou plutôt d'engloutir son assiette. Elle faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers ce qui fit rire son voisin. Alors que le silence entre eux deux était pesant, Malefoy se pencha vers elle. Elle eut l'impression de revivre la scène de leur « retrouvailles ». De nouveau ce regard charmeur jeté à la volée, tandis que sa bouche soulignait d'un sourire se rapprochait de son oreille. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et comme la dernière fois elle ne bougea pas et lui jeta un regard hautain. Mais cette fois-ci ,elle sentit cette bouche rosée effleurer sa peau tandis que la respiration du Serpentard caressait sa peau. Et puis faisant reprendre les esprit de la jeune femme, il commença à murmurer dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu sais Granger... Je comprendre ta solitude... Je pourrais peut-être t'aider...  
- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Elle se détacha de lui avec empressement alors qu'il ricanait. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se tourna vers sa voisine.

- Professeur Scott puis-je vous poser une question ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard étonné et la dévisagea d'une lueur absente. Elle mordilla une de ses lèvres avec rêverie et répondit avec un sourire flottant.

- Lidie, ou Li' mais pas de professeur ou de Scott, Hermione.  
- Euh d'accord ! répondit la Gryffondor incertaine. Je... J'aimerais vous poser une question Lidie.  
- Je t'écoute Hermione.  
- Est-ce que tu as dans ta classe Seane Winster ?  
- Oui Hermione.

La jeune femme resta perplexe un instant devant l'air absent de sa collègue qui contemplait le plafond et répondait avec un certain ennuie.

- Vous pourriez m'en parler un peu ?  
- Oui Hermione.

Elle attendit sa réponse, mais ne venant pas elle redemanda la même chose en tentant de calmer son agacement. Alors qu'elle désespérait d'avoir une réponse convenable, Malefoy s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Li' ! Tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu penses de Seane Winster ? De son comportement, de ses notes...

Hermione fut très étonnée quand sa collègue se retourna vers son collègue et répondit avec calme.

- Ce jeune homme suit toutes les options qu'il a pu placer dans son emploi du temps, il vient à mon cour, rend les devoirs mais n'est pas noté en retour. Il fait ça par plaisir. Il est très doué, vraiment perspicace, et a un comportement exemplaire. Il est très souvent avec Frank Blaster et les autres Serpentard de son année ont un grand respect pour lui.

Silence. Hermione ne sut que dire à ce petit monologue et encore moins de chose quand sa collègue se leva avec douceur et s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait aller parler avec ses sept chats.

Malefoy ricana et continua de manger son plat, ce qui agaça de nouveau la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment un caractère détestable. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta la table sous le regard de son collègue.  
D'une démarche rapide, elle alla à la bibliothèque et entreprit de faire des recherches sur les rêves magiques. Elle put ainsi se vider l'esprit et ne plus penser au Serpentard. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de son attitude qui cachait encore quelque chose. Dans un soupir, elle posa sur sa table d'étude plusieurs volumes et sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac. Elle sentit des regards étonnés dans son dos des rares élèves présents et se plongea dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire. Elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant dans l'heure qui suivit. Elle savait la plupart des choses et, à son plus grand drame, la plupart étaient liées à la divination.  
Hermione pinça le nez à plusieurs reprises face aux phrases obscures de ces livres qui parlaient de l'inconscient des rêves et de leurs significations profondes. N'en pouvant plus de tout ce baratin, elle referma les ouvrages et les rangea. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue et reviendrait demain ici. Lors de son trajet pour accéder à ses appartements, elle se promit de faire un tour à la réserve.  
Lorsqu'elle franchit le portrait d'Arthur, elle sursauta quand quelque chose passa devant elle à toute vitesse. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Hermione ne se rende compte que c'était une chouette. Ce pelage noir et brun permit à la jeune femme de reconnaître tout de suite l'oiseau comme étant celui de Harry.  
Cette chouette, répondant au nom de Vir' était venue d'elle-même à la rencontrer du jeune homme. Il l'avait un jour trouvée sur le pallier de sa porte et l'avait donc adoptée. Il n'avait jusqu'à son arrivée pas eu le courage de remplacer Edwige.  
La Gryffondor appela Vir' d'une voix enjouée et attrapa la lettre avec empressement. Avant de lire le parchemin, elle donna à boire à la chouette qui jeta un regard de remerciement à la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'écroula sur un fauteuil après avoir jeté dans un coin son sac. Elle reconnut avec plaisir l'écriture de Harry.

« Chère Hermione,

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui sonne le début de tes cours c'est pour cette raison que je viendrai ce soir prendre de tes nouvelles dans la cheminée en espérant que tu ne seras pas occupée. J'ignore si tu dois faire des rondes ce soir, si c'est le cas renvoie-moi Vir' pour me dire quand tu seras disponible. J'ai aussi des nouvelles sur notre projet commun pour lesquels je t'ai promis de te tenir au courant.

Je t'embrasse, Harry. »

Hermione sourit et proposa à la chouette de passer la nuit ici et de reprendre sa route le lendemain. D'un hululement chaleureux, le volatil s'envola sur la cheminée qui rougeoyait doucement. Hermione regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était à peine huit heure. Elle monta dans sa salle de bain et se plongea sous sa douche. Après quoi, elle se vêtit d'une nuisette noire, sécha ses cheveux d'un sortilège et finit par les attacher rapidement.  
Elle descendit dans son salon et s'installa sur son canapé en déposant sur ses jambes étendues de quoi écrire. Malgré sa fatigue, elle devait finir de préparer ses cours avant d'avoir des copies à corriger la semaine prochaine. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et avait presque oublié la venue de son meilleur ami. Alors quand sa voix sortit du feu, elle fut étonnée pendant un instant avant que le souvenir de la lettre lui revienne en mémoire.

- Salut Hermione !  
- Oh ! Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda la jeune femme en se relevant pour faire fasse à la tête du jeune homme dans les flemmes.  
- Avant de parler de moi, raconte -moi tout depuis que je t'ai laissée ici !

Hermione commença donc son récit malgré sa curiosité maladive qui lui demandait d'arracher les nouvelles que Harry venait lui apporter. Elle lui raconta tout : la nouvelle option faite par Malefoy, ses collègues jusqu'à alors inconnus, son pari avec Malefoy, la répartition, la ronde de la veille avec Malefoy, ses premiers cours, ses interrogations sur le fameux Seane, le comportement de Malefoy... Quand elle eut finit de lui rapporter ses recherches sur les rêves, il prit enfin la parole :

- Hermione je ne veux pas que tu te fâches mais... Tu te rends compte que tu ne parles que de Malefoy ?

Cette dernière fit un hoquet de surprise et le regarda outrée. Mais malgré ces réactions, cette étrange idée émergea dans son esprit la laissant perplexe.

- Je... Non... Enfin si peut-être, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est lui qui me suit partout... Je ne sais pas comment m'en dépêtrer...  
- Si tu voulais vraiment qu'il te foute la paix, Hermione tu aurais trouvé un moyen pour, annonça le Gryffondor un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. Mais fait gaffe qu'il ne déteigne pas sur toi !  
- Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer encore, soupira la jeune femme perplexe face au comportement de son ami qui lui souriait avec un regard niais. Enfin raconte-moi où tu en es sur notre « projet » ?  
- Tous d'abord je suis allé voir Ron il y a deux jours, dit-il avec toujours un léger sourire. Il est encore très remonté contre toi... Je lui ai donc raconté ce rêve et tu devineras jamais quelle a été sa première réaction...  
- Il en a pleuré d'émotion ? proposa la jeune fille un rien moqueuse.  
- Hermione ! Mets-y un peu du tien ! Non ce n'est pas ça. Il a juste piqué une crise comme quoi il ne comprenait pas que Malefoy soit dans mon rêve. Il était furieux surtout quand il a appris que vous étiez ensemble ici à Poudlard. Il a mis un temps fou à s'en remettre.  
- Bah ! Je vois pas en quoi ça le choque et puis il y a plus grave, marmonna-t-elle.  
- C'est ce qu'il a dit une fois l'information digérée. De plus, il m'a promis de n'en avoir parlé à personne et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. En effet, il s'est jeté un sort qui le rend muet s'il aborde le sujet. Pour « plus de précautions » m'a-t-il dit.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, et se demanda comment Harry avait pu rêver de la découverte de ce secret. La seule personne qui savait que c'étaient eux qui s'étaient occupé de la tombe était McGonagall qui ne leur en avait jamais reparlé. De plus, elle avait promis de garder le secret, et Hermione avait entièrement confiance en la directrice. Elle resta dans ses pensées pendant un court instant et fut ramenée à la réalité par son ami qui toussota.

- Et il m'a parlé de quelque chose... Tu devrais faire des recherches à ce sujet. Il a dit que certains sorciers avaient des interférences avec le futur. Enfin que leur magie leur permettait de voir une parcelle du futur possible. Mais ces « visions » n'étaient le plus souvent pas véridiques car elles ne permettaient de voir qu'un futur possible. Mais, comme il l'a si bien dit, les rêves que j'ai toujours fait en rapport à Voldemort se sont quasiment toujours montrés vrais.  
- Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire, dit la jeune femme en assimilant les informations. Je vais faire des recherches à ce sujet. En parlant de ça, il faudrait que toi et Ron alliez faire des recherches à la bibliothèque nationale de sorcellerie. Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez plus de choses que moi ici à Poudlard. Je tenterai de venir avec vous quelques fois mais avec mon travail, je ne peux pas trop m'absenter la journée de l'école.  
- J'en discuterai avec lui... Au fait je passerai te voir à la fin de la semaine. Et je te ramènerai ton vieux compagnon, dit-il mystérieusement.  
- Mon vieux comp... s'interrogea la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne comprenne où voulait en venir son ami. Tu vas me ramener Pattenrond ?  
- Et oui ! Molly m'a demandé de passer le chercher pour te l'emmener et elle t'invite à venir chez elle dès que tu en auras l'occasion...  
- Harry je ne préfère pas trop y retourner... Par rapport à Ron tu comprends...  
- Oui je comprends mais Molly tient beaucoup à toi, comme tout le reste de la famille Weasley. Hermione tu devrais y mettre un peu du tien et venir les voir car tu leur manques.

La Gryffondor fit une grimace gêner et encaissa les paroles de son ami. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard aller les voir, et de toute façon elle mourait d'envie de passer un moment avec cette deuxième famille.

- Je viendrai Harry...  
- Parfais, dit-il le visage triomphant. Et bien sache que le mois prochain c'est l'anniversaire de George... Je pense que ça lui ferait un bien fou que tu viennes... Depuis la mort de Fred... Enfin voilà je crois que tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Je vais y réfléchir Harry, murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.  
- Formidable, et bien on se voit à la fin de...

Mais il fut coupé par une voix tonitruante qui exaspéra Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Arthur qui continuait de blablater.

- Ma dame cet importun est revenu se présenter à votre porte. Son manque de respect envers moi et mes compagnons est tout juste inacceptable ! Si je le pouvais, je [le] convoquerais en duel et sans sa baguette de tricheur, je suis sûr que...  
- C'est bon Arthur, je crois que j'ai compris et fais-le rentrer avant qu'il perde patience et commette l'irréparable, à savoir réduire votre domicile en un tas de cendre !

Hermione se leva et resserra la ceinture de son peignoir autour de sa taille. Elle jeta un regard navré à Harry qui allait lui dire au revoir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

- Ah ! Granger te voilà ! Tu pourrais pas dire à ce qui te sert de porte d'entrée de... Oh ! Mais quelle agréable surprise, mon pote Potter a prémédité ma venue afin de venir admirer son idole !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda s'asseoir avec une certaine classe désinvolte sur un de ses fauteuils. Il regarda Harry avec moquerie attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Mais oui, Malefoy prends tes fantasmes pour la réalité. Et bien ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller faire quelque chose de plus important que de parler avec une fouine qui se prend pour un humain. Hermione, à samedi et réfléchit à ma proposition ! Ce serait pour le 5 octobre. Salut !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il avait disparu dans un tourbillonnement de flammes vertes. Hermione jeta un regard furieux vers Malefoy. Elle resta debout face à lui tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard flamboyant. Il semblait bien s'amuser...

- Malefoy ! dit-elle menaçante.  
- Oh ! Granger ! C'est bon j'ai juste plaisanté...  
- Mais oui tout est plaisanterie Malefoy, tu es juste épuisant et vil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds du temps à te parler !  
- Car je suis beau ? proposa-t-il en balayant son corps d'un geste bien trop sensuel.  
- Passons au chose sérieuse mon cher ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Il finit par se racler la gorge.

- Tu aurais quelque chose à boire ?  
- De la Bièraubeurre, du jus de pomme, du...  
- Un truc qui fait exploser la gorge Granger, la coupa-t-il en ricanant.

Elle lui lança un regard outrée et se dirigea vers une de ses commodes. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste vif et en sortit deux verres. Elle lui en tendit un et sortit finalement deux bouteilles. Une était recouverte d'une bonne couche de poussière tandis que l'autre affichait un sorcier souriant se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air songeur, tandis que les mots Hydromel de Monsieur Charles-Jack lui tournait autour de son visage.  
Le Serpentard fit une moue et attrapa la bouteille poussiéreuse et d'un mouvement de sa baguette lui rendit tout son éclat. Il l'ouvrit et huma son odeur d'un air connaisseur. Il fit un sourire satisfait et s'en servit un fond de verre qu'il but cul sec en claquant la langue.

- Et bien ce whisky est fort, mais il a d'étrange saveur sucrée...  
- Malefoy que fais-tu là ? demanda la jeune femme. N'élude pas ma question s'il te plaît et réponds de façon claire.  
- Je suis venu pour passer le temps.  
- Passer le temps ?  
- Tu es sénile maintenant Granger ?

Elle resta un moment bouche bée. Mais il se prenait pour qui au juste ? Un ami ? Elle se servit un petit verre qu'elle sirota en dévisageant le jeune homme. Il attendait semble-t-il qu'elle parle.

- Et Granger ! Je suis toujours là et...  
- Je ne peux pas t'oublier avec ton insolence et ta voix prétentieuse, répliqua Hermione agacé. Franchement tu as pas autre chose à faire ? J'ai été claire avec toi hier pourtant ! Je ne veux pas faire ta connaissance, tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu seras jamais mon ami et...  
- Fontaine je ne boirais jamais de ton élixir !

Il semblait très fière de sa réplique et la Gryffondor eut envie de lui foutre une baffe et de défigurer ce visage arrogant. Elle prit une profonde respiration et avec un sourire faux, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante.

- Malefoy ! Je ne veux pas abîmer ton charmant visage et me mettre à dos toutes tes admiratrices, alors tu vas lever ton postérieur de ce fauteuil et sortir ton maudit corps de cet appartement !  
- Tu trouves mon visage « charmant », conclut-il avec un sourire amusé.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit... tenta Hermione de se justifier alors qu'une teinte rouge arrivait sur ses joues.  
- Tu as dit « je ne veux pas abîmer ton charmant visage », expliqua-t-il en imitant la jeune femme.  
- Ne me dis pas que je t'apprends quelque chose Malefoy, répliqua Hermione en reprenant contenance.  
- Tu m'as juste confirmé que tu me trouvais charmant, dit-il narquoisement.  
- Confirmer ?  
- Eh bien tout le monde me trouve charmant, expliqua-t-il.

Elle fit un bruit étouffé et lui jeta un regard horrifié. Il lui sourit fièrement sans aucune gêne. Non mais vraiment...

- Tu es vraiment... Comment peut-on être autant prétentieux ?  
- Parce que je le vaux bien !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Enfin plus précisément de se moquer de lui. Il lui jeta un regard étonné et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se servit un autre verre après avoir remonté les manches de sa robe avec une certaine majesté qui lui était propre. Elle tenta de calmer son sourire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle trouvait très amusant ses réactions princières et orgueilleuses.

- Pourquoi ça te fait rire Granger ? demanda-t-il avec une moue vexée.  
- Tu as des réactions très amusantes la fouine...  
- Je déteste vraiment ce surnom tu sais, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'utilise autant mon cher.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'en abstint, ce qui étonna grandement la jeune femme. Elle continua de le fixer et son regard finit par attirer le sien. Elle se noya avec empressement dans celui du Serpentard. Ce regard si glacé, si froid, si vide... Il n'y avait rien, le néant... Cette flamme qui aurait dû être dedans était éteinte... Cette flamme de vie que tout le monde avait était inexistante chez lui. Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer devant cette contestation.  
Alors que cette contestation aberrante lui procurait un étrange sentiment, elle aperçut quelque chose, pas une flamme non, mais une étincelle, si légère mais si vive qu'elle se sentit envahir d'une douce chaleur. Un sourire apparut sur ce visage de glace et sa voix s'éleva coupant les réflexions de la jeune femme.

- J'ai trouvé Granger !  
- Tu as trouvé quoi, dit-elle en tentant de bien comprendre le lien de ses paroles avec leur discussion.  
- Un surnom ! Tu seras mon Athéna !  
- Par... Pardon ?

Il semblait très content de son idée car il se leva avec empressement. Elle lui jeta un regard éberlué auquel il répondit avec amusement.

- Tu es sage et pleine de hargne ! Ce sera parfait ! Ton parfum a une senteur d'olivier et tes cheveux sont broussailleux tel le plumage d'une chouette !

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, elle ne savait pas si elle devait bien ou mal le prendre.

- Et puis... commença-t-il avec un regard en biais qu'elle avait du mal à identifier.  
- Et puis ?  
- Tu es aussi prude qu'elle. La déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre et de la pureté !  
- Comment oses-tu Malefoy !

Hermione était outrée par cette affirmation car elle était sûre d'une chose, il l'avait appelée ainsi pour cette dernière chose. Elle se releva et se positionna en face de lui avec une expression furieuse sur le visage.

- Je ne crois pas que tu me connaisses assez pour affirmer de telles choses !  
- Et bien prouve-le-moi Athi !  
- Athi ! Non mais arrête maintenant ! Ça suffit ! Et puis je n'ai rien à te prouver !

Il ricana et se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ma petite Athi ! Je suis persuadé de ce que j'affirme mais j'ai l'esprit très ouvert, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, donc prouve-le-moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas ça n'affirmera que ce que je pense et tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione le jugea du regard sentant un sentiment de malaise s'insinuer en elle. Il avait raison, et il utilisait sa ruse pour faire fonctionner le courage légendaire des Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par soupirer.

- Te le prouver ? Je ne vois pas comment je peux te prouver quoi que ce soit !  
- Oh ! Et bien en acceptant une petite invitation par exemple...  
- Une invitation ? demanda la jeune femme avec appréhension.  
- Samedi soir, tu viens avec moi, je dois sortir, dit-il en se redressant sur le manche du fauteuil et en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.  
- Tu sors ?  
- Je sors, je vais boire un verre, je vais danser, m'amuser...

Hermione laissa étouffer un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à une telle proposition. Il la regardait avec cette même étincelle qui l'avait tant retournée quelques instant plus tôt. Cette douce chaleur qui se dégageait de ce regard grisâtre et si triste. Ce regard qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre et ainsi rompre ce contacte.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma « pureté » et le fait de sortir...  
- Les gens purs ne savent pas véritablement s'amuser. Donc viens avec moi samedi et fais ce que je te dirai de faire...  
- Je ne ferai pas ce que...  
- Tu feras ce que je pense être véritablement amusant et distrayant, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione soupira et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Pourquoi avait-elle la folle envie d'accepter ? Pourquoi voulait-elle encore voir cette étincelle s'allumer dans ces yeux gris ? Pourquoi sentait-elle le besoin irrésistible de rester en sa compagnie ? Pourquoi...

- J'accepte à une seule condition !  
- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
- Tu devras me rendre UN service. UN service hors Poudlard.  
- Quel genre de service.  
- Tu le sauras au moment voulu mon cher, répondit-elle avec une voix mystérieuse.

Et voilà ! Elle avait sérieusement envie de retirer cette conversation de leurs mémoires respectives. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se mette toujours dans des situations peu enviables ? Et la voilà encore en train de faire un marché avec cette fouine prétentieuse ! Harry avait raison... Elle devait faire attention à cet homme... Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à détacher son regard du sien ? C'était juste impossible...  
Malefoy se releva avec élégance et se dirigea vers Hermione qui était toujours debout et droite comme un I. Son regard plongeait dans le sien, il lui retira son verre des mains. Sans un mot il attrapa cette main libre tendit que l'autre échouait doucement contre la hanche de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire flottant et le regard pétillant de malice, il pencha son corps en avant en plaçant son bras libre dans son dos. Son regard accrochant celui de Hermione était brûlant. Il déposa avec douceur sa bouche sur la peau nue de la jeune femme qui sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il se redressa et approcha son visage de sa joue. Cette sensation, devenue presque habituelle, fit perdre les moyens de la jeune femme qui sous le regard triomphant du Serpentard sentit ses joues se parsemer d'un rouge flamboyant. Avec un dernier regard il demanda dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille de Hermione d'une voix suave :

- Marché conclu ?


	10. L'arrivée du Clan

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour les reviews et les mises en alerte. J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera et surtout avoir votre avis !**

**Il ne reste par la suite qu'un chapitre d'écrit, mais je tente de me remettre à cette fic petit à petit, j'ai commencé le chapitre 12, mais je vous préviens le style changera à partir de là ^^ J'ai bien avancé dans ma nouvelle fic, et j'ai presque finis le chapitre 4. Je pense couper mes chapitres après réflexion car ils sont très très long (une bonne vingtaine de pages chacun...)**

**Fic d'un(e) inconnu(e) XD : non je n'arrête pas cette fiction car je souhaite vraiment la finir, seulement je suis plongée de tout mon être dans une nouvelle fic que je ne compte publier qu'une fois terminé et corrigé ! Mais merci pour tes encouragements... C'est grâce à ça que je continu sa rédaction petit à petit...**

**Enfin je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Mary pour sa correction ! Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans tes encouragements ^^**

**_-*Bella*-_**

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 10 : L'arrivée du clan**

**Personnages (classement alphabétique par prénoms) :**

_**Anciens élèves à Poudlard :**_

_* Ginny Weasley_ : A la fin de la guerre, la jeune femme a achevé sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et s'est remise avec Harry. Ensuite elle a emménagé avec George pendant quelques mois, afin de tenter de le sortir de sa déprime et l'aider avec le magasin qu'il avait ouvert avec son frère. Quand ce dernier est allé mieux, elle a épousé Harry malgré leur jeune âge, avec pour témoins Hermione et Ron. Depuis elle fait des études dans l'école de Gringott's afin de devenir gardienne des coffres de la banque des sorciers.

_* Harry Potter_ : Comme Hermione il fait partie d'un des gardiens de la tombe de Voldemort. A la suite de la mort du mage noir, il a entamé des études d'Auror qui durèrent pendant trois ans. Il a acheté une petite maison près du ministère de la magie où il a emménagé par la suite avec Ginny qu'il a épousée. Il est désormais jeune Auror, et s'investit énormément dans son travail. Depuis peu il fait des rêves étranges, sur la tombe de Voldemort, et il craint que le secret du Fidelitas soit en danger.

_* Hermione Granger_ : alias Athi par Malefoy.

Elle est liée par le sang avec Harry et Ron. Ce secret de Fidelitas la relie au secret de la tombe de Voldemort.

Après la mort du mage noir, elle est partie à la recherche de ses parents avec Harry. Quand chose fut faite, sa mère était enceinte et ils en voulurent à leur fille, la rejetant. Par la suite elle a emménagé pendant un an avec Ron, avec qui elle était en couple. Durant cette période elle s'est réfugiée dans les études. Son diplôme d'ASPIC en poche elle a quitté son compagnon et est partie vivre chez Harry durant plusieurs mois. Elle a amélioré sa magie en continuant à étudier et a entretenu de nouveau une relation avec Victor Krum. A la suite du mariage de Harry et Ginny, pendant deux ans et demi elle est partie en voyage autour du monde afin de remplir des missions proposées par le ministère de la magie.

Quatre ans précisément après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione est convoquée par McGonagall à Poudlard où elle accepte de devenir professeur de métamorphose.

_* Neville Londubat_ : Dès que la guerre fut achevée, le jeune homme a commencé des études de psychomage, afin de travailler auprès de ses parents. Après un an d'étude il s'est rendu compte que cette carrière n'était pas faite pour lui et il a décidé de revenir à sa passion première : la botanique. Il a commencé à parcourir le monde afin d'étudier les plantes magiques, et créer de nouveaux remèdes. Il a voyagé durant quelques mois avec Hermione, et s'est rapproché de la jeune femme avec qui il est devenu très ami remplaçant un peu l'absence de Ron. Comme Hermione, il a été convié à rejoindre l'équipe professoral à Poudlard, où il est devenu l'apprenti du Professeur Chourave, afin de la remplacer quand elle partira à la retraite.

_* Drago Malefoy_ : À la fin de la guerre, son père a été jugé et emprisonné. Sa mère a échappé de peu à la prison d'Azkaban comme la plupart des femmes de Mangemorts. Hermione et Harry ont témoigné en faveur de Malefoy, il a ainsi pu retrouver sa liberté après quelques mois derrière les barreaux. À la suite de ça, la fortune Malefoy a été confisquée par le ministère, ne laissant au jeune héritier que le minimum pour vivre et la demeure principale de la famille concédée à Narcissa.

Il a par la suite disparu de la circulation au plus grand étonnement de la communauté magique. Des rumeurs ont circulé comme quoi il aurait continué à étudier seul, se perfectionnant et atteignant une grande puissance magique. Il aurait comme Hermione beaucoup voyagé à travers le monde.

Et puis, avec Hermione et Neville, il a accepté lui aussi la proposition d'enseigner à Poudlard, et il est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et enseigne l'option de lutte contre la magie noire afin de détecter les élèves susceptibles de pratiquer cette magie obscure. Pour cela, avec l'aide du reste du corps professoral, il fait passer des tests aux élèves.

Mais son attitude avec Hermione est étrange, loin de celle hautaine qu'elle lui connaissait. Le jeune homme a changé mais reste à savoir pourquoi et comment ? Il entraîne Hermione dans de nombreux paris, et tente par tous les moyens de se rapprocher d'elle.

_* Ron Weasley _: Il fait lui aussi partie des détenteurs du secret de Fidelitas avec Hermione et Harry. Dès la fin de la guerre, le jeune homme a été engagé dans l'équipe d'Écosse de Quidditch. Il a emménagé en couple avec Hermione, mais il a préféré se préoccuper en priorité de son travail. Sa célébrité étant de plus en plus grande il a délaissé la jeune femme qui l'a quitté. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, Ron s'investit toujours autant dans son travail, enchaînant les soirées avec ses coéquipiers ainsi que les conquêtes éphémères. Depuis sa rupture avec Hermione, leurs rapports sont houleux, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'a quitté, rejetant la faute sur elle.

_**Nouveaux professeurs à Poudlard :**_

_* Lidie Scott _: Professeur de l'option sur les Moldus à Poudlard, elle a pris la succession de sa défunte tante Charity Burbage. Cette dernière avait été tuée par Voldemort lui-même. Son visage à l'allure enfantine et rêveuse a des airs de Luna Lovegood et elle semble avoir une grande intuition.

_* Luciano Moratti _ : Nouveau professeur de potions à Poudlard, il est âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et est originaire d'Italie. Son caractère froid et distant laisse perplexe Hermione. Cet homme est connu pour sa matière à travers le monde. Il a participé à l'élaboration de nombreuses potions de soin mais a aussi permis l'amélioration de la potion de substitution de sang qui permet aux vampires de se nourrir de nourriture humaine et ainsi diminuer leurs besoins en sang.

_**Nouvelle génération d'élèves à Poudlard :**_

_* Aphrodita Blaster_ : Grande sœur de Frank Blaster, elle est à Serpentard comme lui et attaque sa sixième année. Ils ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, mais ont un caractère commun, ainsi qu'une grande puissance magique. C'est une jeune femme extrêmement féminine et d'une grande beauté. Elle fait tout pour attirer les regards sur elle. Elle est toujours entourée de ses deux meilleurs amies, Bétanie Longrine et Caty Corwis.

_* Barris Fondan_ : Elève de Serpentard, il suit la lignée de Goyle et Crabbe par sa stupidité.

_* Bétanie Longrine_ : Elève de sixième année à Serpentard, jeune femme venant d'une grande famille de sang pur, elle dégage une grande aristocratie. Elle est très puissante et reste toujours avec ses deux meilleurs amies Caty Corwis et Aphrodita Blaster.

_* Bertha Artis_ : Elle est élève de sixième année à Serdaigle.

_* Caty Corwis__ :_ Elève de sixième année à Serpentard, elle traîne toujours avec Bétanie Longrine et Aphrodita Blaster. Elle tente par tous les moyens de ressembler à Aphrodita, oubliant sa propre personnalité. Elle manque d'intelligence, mais est une commère redoutable.

_* Caroline Rotland_ : Elève de Serdaigle en sixième année, elle fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard par son amour du travail. Elle n'a pas de don particulier mais connaît la bibliothèque par cœur. Elle est toujours avec Léonard Salman malgré leur différence de maisons, et semble très protectrice envers lui.

_* Christopher Cross _: Il est élève de cinquième année à Poudlard.

_* Francesca Démonchili _: Elève de sixième année à Serdaigle, elle est une élève sérieuse et effacée. Francesca est originaire d'Italie.

_* Frank Blaster_ : Elève en cinquième année à Serpentard, il est connu pour être quelqu'un de très turbulent, enchaînant les heures de colles. Il a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine pour son côté mauvais garçon. Il est très fort en métamorphose, et a un très bon niveau en cours. Sa puissance est brute. Il est l'un des meneurs de Serpentard et traîne beaucoup avec Seane.

_* Héléonore Birt et Jason Birt _: Jumeaux qui étudient à Poudlard en cinquième année, Héléonore est à Gryffondor et Jason à Serpentard.

_* Jessica Laurel _: Elève de cinquième année à Gryffondor, cette fille au look de garçon manqué fait partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et éblouit Hermione par sa puissance magique d'une grande pureté.

_* Quentin Romini_ : Elève de sixième année à Serdaigle, il est roux et ressemble beaucoup aux Weasley. C'est un élève turbulent, faisant perdre beaucoup de points à sa maison, mais il fait partie des meilleurs élèves de son année. Son meilleur ami est Stuart Téliau avec qui il enchaîne les heures de retenue.

_* Léonard Salman _: Elève de sixième année à Serpentard, il intrigue Hermione par sa nonchalance, et son peu de motivation en cours alors que c'est un garçon au grand talent. Il exécute tous ses sortilèges avec facilité mais semble peu assidu en cours.

_* Lisa Malefoy _: C'est la cousine de Drago, et la fille du frère de Lucius. C'est la première fois qu'une Malefoy est envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle rentre en première année et a onze ans.

_* Seane Winster :_ Elève en cinquième année à Serpentard, il intrigue Hermione dès le premier soir de la répartition par son comportement étrange. Il a beaucoup de charisme et possède une grande beauté. Il participe à tous les cours possibles même s'il n'est pas noté pour certains, et il excelle dans toutes les matières. Les élèves ont une grande estime pour lui, mais il n'est pas le meneur de la maison. Il traîne souvent avec Frank Blaster.

_* Stuart Téliau _: Elève de sixième année à Serpentard, il mène une vie d'enfer aux professeurs en enchaînant les débordements à Poudlard, avec Quentin Romini et ce malgré leur différence de maisons. Il fait partie des meilleurs élèves de son année.

_* Suzanna Levett _: Elève en cinquième année à Poudlard, elle appartient à la maison de Serpentard. Elle a une grande admiration pour Frank Blaster.

_* Zabini John_ : C'est le plus proche cousin de Blaise Zabini, et il entre en première année comme Lisa Malefoy mais atterrit à Serpentard.

_**Personnages divers :**_

_* Teddy Lupin_ : Le neveu de Harry vit chez sa grand-mère, qui lui donne tout l'amour qu'elle peut. Son parrain le reçoit régulièrement chez lui, le considérant comme son fils.

**oOo**

Hermione accéléra sa cadence à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elle jeta pour la dixième fois en une minute un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle n'était vraiment pas en avance.

Alors que la panique la submergeait avec horreur, elle fut retenue par son bras droit. Elle se sentit partir en arrière dans son élan. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que tout autour d'elle s'effaçait avec une lenteur démoniaque. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol, enfin plutôt sur quelque chose de confortable, chaud et mou... Et qui bougeait ! Elle tenta de se relever mais elle en était incapable car un étau l'en empêchait. Une odeur de miel lui embruma l'esprit tandis qu'elle tentait de comprendre la situation.

Le corps sur lequel elle était installée se mit à trembloter tandis qu'un rire détestable résonna à ses oreilles. Les bras finirent par enfin la lâcher à son grand soulagement, mais ça ne changea pas grand chose car ses jambes étaient bloquées et un de ses bras coincé sous son sac.

- Granger tu m'empêches de respirer, murmura un Malefoy avec amusement. Je sais qu'une de mes qualités est d'être confortable mais je doute d'avoir la qualité de survivre avec si peu de souffle alors...

- J'ai compris la fouine, répliqua Hermione avec agacement. Mais vois-tu, je n'arrive pas à bouger, mes jambes sont bloquées par les tiennes et un de mes bras est..

- Est au mauvais endroit, murmura le jeune homme avec une voix suave.

Hermione ressentit un malaise intense tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rouge. Elle tenta de se relever en gigotant tel un serpent.

- Malefoy aide-moi, je suis déjà en retard pour aller en cours et...

- Allons il te reste une demi-heure avant que le cours commence et je suis bien là, dit-il en pouffant tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille.

Hermione sentit des frissons la parcourir, elle était si bien dans ses bras... Ces bras si rassurants et ce corps si… Si immonde, inconfortable, diaboliquement attirant... Non pas attirant, juste détestable, oui détestable et arrogant comme lui... Et... Et elle était en retard, oui terriblement en retard...

La jeune femme décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle releva son visage écarlate et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Avec un sourire narquois elle murmura à la face du Serpentard au regard brillant d'amusement.

- Malefoy, hormis que je sois en retard, nous sommes dans un couloir assez fréquenté par les élèves et les professeurs, et je doute que ta sublime réputation survive à l'outrage de te voir allongé par terre tenant dans tes bras la meilleure amie de ton pire ennemi et Sang-de-Bourbe en prime...

- Granger, répondit-il avec sérieux. Je pense que si on me voyait dans tes bras ma réputation n'en serait que plus accrue, car tu es célèbre, plutôt mignonne dans ton genre et pas conne en prime.

- Putain Malefoy laisse-moi me relever ! Ça commence à devenir vraiment...

- « S'il te plaît Drago, laisse-moi me lever et je te remercierai de la façon que tu souhaites », dit-il en imitant la voix de sa collègue et en rapprochant son visage.

Hermione sentit un nouveau frisson la parcourir... Qu'il était attirant ! Elle ne pouvait le nier, mais c'était un Sang-Pur arrogant, hautain et qui lui en avait fait voir. Elle commença à s'agiter avec plus de force que précédemment et vit le monde tourner. Son corps fut malmené et échoua tel une épave sur le sol dur tandis que des mains attrapaient ses bras pour les mettre hors d'état d'agir. Elle plongea son regard dans celui si gris de Malefoy et enragea.

- Laisse-moi partir ! J'en ai marre maintenant !

- Athi ! Ma petite Athi ! Avant de te rendre ta liberté je voulais te rappeler notre petit pari !

- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide la fouine !

- Alors te souviens-tu de ce pari ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait ! Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé ce « pari » elle avait accepté comme une niaise ! Maintenant elle se retrouvait obligée d'aller samedi elle ne savait où avec cet imbécile ! Non vraiment elle ne pouvait pas oublier ! Sortie qui se ferait le lendemain soir ! Dans vingt quatre heures !

- Malefoy si c'est pour ça que tu me fais perdre mon temps...

- Athi répond ! ordonna le jeune homme en affirmant sa prise.

- Arrête avec ce...

- Réponds !

- Oui je m'en souviens très...

- Alors je passe te chercher samedi soir à vingt heures à tes appartements !

Et sans rien ajouter il se releva avec sa classe malefoyenne, épousseta sa robe verte bouteille et s'éloigna sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme.

Hermione se releva avec hargne, lança son sac sur son épaule et reprit sa marche. Elle commençait ses cours dans moins de quinze minutes, et à cause de cet imbécile elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de relire ses cours. Elle allait faire cours aux septième année pour la deuxième fois.

**oOo**

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama Hermione à la classe qui répondit avec un certain retard. Bien je vais faire l'appel, merci d'être un minimum concentré sur cette tâche et de répondre de façon claire et intelligible à votre nom. Bertha Artis !

- Présente, répondit une jeune femme aux lunettes prépondérantes.

- Aphrodita Blaster !

- Prééééésente ! hurla une fille au costume de Serpentard, déclenchant les ricanements de ses deux voisines.

Ces deux dernières répondaient aux noms de Bétanie Longrine et Caty Corwis qui hurla elle aussi un « prééééééééésente » d'une voix clinquante quand Hermione dit son prénom. Aphrodita Blaster était la sœur de Fanck Blaster, mais leurs points communs s'arrêtaient là et à leurs yeux verts étincelants. Lui était brun comme elle était blonde, lui était grand et baraqué comme elle était petite et frêle. Aphrodita était d'une féminité à faire pleurer, avec ses cheveux longs et soyeux, son maquillage recouvrant toute la surface de son visage, son costume arrangé de façon à ce qu'on aperçoive une bonne partie de sa poitrine généreuse et sa jupe bien trop remontée sous sa robe détachée. Son prénom lui allait à merveille, car elle était vraiment mignonne avec sa bouche pulpeuse et ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait tout du stéréotype de la fille blonde, mais Hermione savait pertinemment que cette Blaster était loin d'être niaise et stupide, comme son frère elle avait dévoilé une grande puissance et faisait partie des élèves de Drago pour son option.

Caty Corwis était elle aussi très féminine, mais n'avait pas la beauté de la première, son visage avait un nez pointu et ses lèvres trop fines lui donnaient un air méchant et coincé. Son corps aux formes absentes semblait disparate dans son costume arrangé à la Blaster. Sa bêtise s'affichait sur son visage avec force, et elle avait montré au cours précédent son peu de jugeote et talent en métamorphose.

Par contre Bétanie Longrine était à l'opposé des deux premières. Elle était grande et dégageait une telle aristocratie qu'on aurait pu croire à un Drago au féminin. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs d'un châtain soyeux et luisant, son costume n'était pas arrangé mais impeccable d'où rien ne dépassait. Elle se tenait droite comme un I, jetait des regards hautains à ce qui l'entourait, et dégageait une froideur implacable. Et comme sa camarade Blaster elle allait faire partie des élèves qui suivraient le cours de Malefoy. Bien sûr elles étaient toutes les trois de Serpentard.

- Merci de votre enthousiasme miss Blaster et miss Corwis, répondit Hermione d'une voix moqueuse s'attirant le regard noir d'Aphrodita. Francesca Démonchili !

- Présente, murmura une jeune femme au premier rang à l'interminable chevelure noire et rajustant d'un air absent son costume bleu.

- Barris Fondan !

- Présent M'dame ! répondit un garçon petit au début de calvitie inquiétant et à l'air vraiment stupide.

Hermione continua son appel, et ses élèves répondaient tous avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Elle repéra de nouveau un garçon qui s'appelait Quentin Romini. Il était aussi roux que les Weasley, ses grands yeux étaient d'un bleu orageux, et il n'arrêtait pas de parler à son voisin Serpentard Stuart Téliau comme au cours précédent, faisant déjà perdre cinq points à sa maison Serdaigle en à peine quelques minutes de cours.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, continua la jeune femme avec un air sévère. Posez vos devoirs sur vos tables je vous prie !

Elle les fit venir jusqu'à elle d'un mouvement sec de la main et en les comptant dans sa tête. Elle avait en face d'elle des élèves de Serpentard et Serdaigle et ils étaient en tous dix-neuf, mais elle n'avait que dix-huit copies.

- Il me manque une copie, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Est-ce que quelqu'un a omis de m'en avertir ?

- Je crains que se soit moi professeur, dit un jeune homme avachi au fond de la salle.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et reconnut Léonard Salman, un élève de Serpentard. Il avait le regard un peu vaseux, et ses cheveux faisaient concurrence aux Potter. Ils étaient certes châtain foncés, mais partaient dans tous les sens de façon volage. Des cernes immenses s'étalaient sous son regard marron, et il affichait une petite balafre sur son cou. Il avait un visage charmant, mais bien trop ténébreux pour dégager un charme attirant. Il suintait de lui une inquiétude très étrange qui fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos de Hermione. Il avait sa cravate verte non nouée autour du cou, et sa voisine lui jetait des regards exaspérés. Au cours précédent elle avait tant bien que mal tenté de le motiver. Mais Hermione, dans ses gestes maladroits et peu motivés, avait perçu un talent incroyable, et sous le regard impatient de sa camarade Caroline Rotland, il avait exécuté presque tous les sorts dont certains qu'il n'avait jamais faits aux dires de sa collègue bien trop sérieuse pour inventer des sottises.

Cette dernière était de Serdaigle mais semblait être toujours avec le jeune homme et lui jetait sans cesse des regards inquiets et protecteurs. Elle avait des cheveux courts, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ils étaient blonds roux. Caroline dégageait une puissance limitée, mais son sérieux lui permettait d'être une des meilleurs élèves de l'école et Hermione avait décidé de les mettre tous les deux parmi sa liste d'élèves susceptibles d'aller au cours de Drago.

- Pourquoi Monsieur Salman ? demanda Hermione.

- J'étais malade professeur, répondit-il.

- Vous avez un mot jeune homme ?

- Oui, dit-il tandis qu'il sortait un papier chiffonné de sa veste.

Hermione le fit venir à elle d'un coup de baguette, et ne dit rien en voyant la signature de Madame Pomfresh. Elle reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, et commença à enseigner un nouveau sort à ses élèves.

**oOo**

La jeune femme s'assit exténuée sur sa chaise et jeta un regard à sa salle enfin vide en poussant un soupir. Les élèves de septième année étaient très forts. Ils avaient un excellent niveau et elle avait remarqué plusieurs élèves qui seraient parfaits pour l'option de Malefoy, sans compter les septième année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Elle attrapa son sac où ses notes avaient été jetées en vrac et sortit enfin de la salle de classe. Elle n'avait plus de cours jusqu'à demain et Hermione allait en profiter pour peaufiner ses recherches. Elle allait se jeter dans les réserves avec ardeur et bonne volonté.

Hermione commença à marcher dans le couloir avec entrain sans ce soucier réellement de ce qui l'entourait. Si elle avait fait un peu plus attention elle aurait remarqué qu'on la suivait depuis pas mal de temps. Que cinq personnes étaient quelques mètres derrière elle et la fixaient intensément. Mais non elle continua à marcher les idées plein la têtes et le regard vide.

Quel fut son étonnement quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en hurlant son prénom, suivi rapidement par quelqu'un d'autre, et son choc lorsqu'elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée affalée par terre.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin se relever, elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme sublime. Il avait dans les trente ans et son regard presque noir brûlait d'une étrange flamme. Il était assez grand et avait un corps svelte et musclé. Sa longue robe de sorcier ceinturait sa taille fine et lui donnait une certaine majesté qui aurait saillis à peu de personne avec autant de classe et de volupté. Son visage rieur lui lançait un regard complice, tandis que sa bouche formait un petit sourire en coin. Ses cheveux étaient longs, d'un noir de jais et volaient en tout sens contrastant avec sa robe pourpre. Il lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle attrapa avec vigueur. Sans la moindre difficulté il la releva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! s'exclama-t-il avec douceur.

- Erwin ! Que fais-tu...

- Pousse-toi Wini ! Je veux la prendre dans mes bras moi aussi, s'exclama une voix chantante et féminine.

Hermione fut alors tirée en arrière et se retrouva entre des bras plus fins, plus menus. Elle s'écarta pour admirer une jeune fille à la longue chevelure châtain. Ses boucles étaient ramenées un peu en arrière par un ruban rose, et sa robe bien trop courte était parsemée de fleurs mauves. Elle portait des talons immenses pour paraître plus grande et arrivait ainsi au niveau du nez d'Hermione. Un décolleté léger mettait en avant le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. Son jeune âge lui donnait un air enfantin malgré sa grande beauté. Elle avait environ quinze ans. Sa bouche en cœur fit un énorme sourire laissant paraître des dents bien trop blanches et brillantes à Hermione tandis qu'une tête apparaissait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme, du même âge que son amie, qui venait de faire son apparition, avait les sourcils froncés, et le regard violent. Il était de taille petite, à peine plus grand qu'Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupés courts, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude. Il était trapu et portait un jean déchiré et un blouson en cuir recouvrant une chemise très déboutonnée. Un amas de collier recouvrait sa poitrine où on apercevait des tas de pendentifs et de chaînes en or. Il finit par faire une moue qui lui servait de sourire et lui tendit une main nonchalante, qu'Hermione serra avec chaleur.

- Lucia ! Raphaël ! Eh bien que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Surprise ! s'exclama la jeune fille tandis que le jeune homme jetait un regard gourmand à une bande de filles de troisième année qui passaient par là.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? murmura une voix dans le creux de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un garçon d'environ seize ans. Il était à peine plus âgé que Lucia et Raphaël et dégageait cette même aura inquiétante et surnaturelle. Il était très grand, sa carrure fine et un peu courbée était similaire à celle de Ron à cet âge là. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules et cachaient avec une certaine insolence son regard bleu turquoise. Son jean tout simple et sa chemise blanche lui donnaient un petit air intello qui était en contradiction avec son visage aux traits hautains.

- Eh bien je vois que toute la famille est là, répondit Hermione en lui faisant une légère accolade que lui rendit le jeune homme avec force. Je suis ravie de te revoir Charles-Edouard !

- Ed', Hermione ! Je t'en prie pas de ce nom stupide que m'ont attribué mes parents !

Hermione pouffa et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Autour d'eux les élèves leur jetaient des regards curieux et remplis d'envie. Ces jeunes gens étaient tous magnifiques et charismatiques. Hermione se tourna vers Edwin, l'aîné de cette joyeuse bande.

- Eh bien Edwin ! Je crois que tu me dois des explications...

- Hermione ! Ma chère Hermione ! Tu arrives toujours à trouver la question gênante !

- Exact, fit une nouvelle voix.

Hermione eut du mal à réprimer une grimace quand elle reconnut la source de cette voix traînante et cassante. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme de son âge.

Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle, mais portait des bottes en cuir à petits talons pour être à sa hauteur. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au-dessus de ses épaules, et leur couleur blond-roux contrastait étonnamment avec ses yeux noisette et sa peau bronzée. Son corset noir et sa jupe en cuir soulignaient avec volupté sa silhouette parfaite. Elle fit un sourire hypocrite à Hermione et lui tendit une main que la Gryffondor serra avec réticence.

- Ça fait un bail Granger, dit Gabrielle en ramenant avec calme sa main près de sa ceinture où pendaient différents couteaux.

Hermione se mit à dos de la jeune femme afin de faire face à Edwin qui semblait comme toujours amusé de l'échange. Il finit par tendre un bras qu'Hermione attrapa avec joie. Il la conduisit à travers les couloirs d'un pas lent en discutant de tout et de rien. Gabrielle restait silencieuse et en retrait tandis que les trois jeunes parlaient avec entrain même si Raphaël semblait plus réservé. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de la directrice.

- Vous êtes très doués pour éluder la question cruciale, dit Hermione en lâchant enfin le bras de son ami et en les fixant soupçonneusement. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, répondit Ed' en ricanant tandis que Lucia souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Hermione tu nous fais rentrer ? On doit voir la directrice, expliqua Edwin avec un regard rassurant.

- Farfadet luxembourgiste, dit Hermione tandis que la gargouille se déplaçait afin de laisser place à un escalier qui les conduisit jusqu'à la directrice.

Hermione rentra rapidement dans le bureau après que Minerva l'ait autorisée à rentrer. Elle se leva quand elle aperçut les invités. Après les avoir salués avec le plus de chaleur possible, ce qui était de la part de McGonagall un exploit, elle fit apparaître des fauteuils pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer confortablement.

- Eh bien, je pensais vous rencontrer à une heure plus tardive Monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas donné votre nom de famille, expliqua la directrice avec amabilité.

- Nous n'en avons pas Professeur, expliqua Edwin. Comprenez qu'on a tourné le dos à notre passé de façon définitive.

- Je comprend bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire de compréhension.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils, et fixa intensément Edwin d'un regard interrogatif. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? A ses côtés Lucia tripotait avec nonchalance ses boucles, les jambes croisées faisant relever à outrance sa robe. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Ed' faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts sa baguette étrangement tortueuse. Ils échangeaient des amabilités avec la directrice, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement. Elle finit par prendre la parole, et, tant pis pour la politesse, coupa Gabrielle, s'attirant un regard glacial de sa part.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Granger on ne t'a pas appris à te taire ? demanda Gabrielle avec agacement.

- Gabi ! Tu connais Hermy ! Elle a un tempérament curieux ! s'exclama Ed' avec une voix charmeuse.

- Oui elle veut tout le temps tout savoir ! continua Lucia en riant naïvement. Comme ça pouvait agacer Will !

- A chaque fois il se moquait d'elle, rajouta son compère d'une voix enjouée, alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard glacial.

- Oui comme la fois où...

- C'est bon je crois avoir reçu le message, marmonna la jeune femme assez sèchement.

- En plus elle est très susceptible, répliqua Raphaël d'une voix morne et cassante.

- Vous commencez à...

- Elle est vexée ! Elle est vexée ! commencèrent à chanter les jeunes gens.

Hermione passa sa main devant son visage et se malaxa les tempes pour ne pas craquer. Mais ce fut Gabrielle qui finit par arrêter le couinement insupportable des ados.

- Lucia ! Charles-Edouard ! Raphaël ! Je vous prie de vous reprendre ! Vous vous croyez où ?

Silence. Profond silence où on aurait pu entendre une poussière se déposer sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais elle avait été dure et si cassante dans son ton que les ados s'étaient arrêtés. Enfin à première vue c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, mais en fait c'était plutôt dû à l'aura qui s'était dégagée de la jeune femme. Une aura terrifiante ! Pendant un instant on avait pu apercevoir un éclair rouge dans son regard pourtant si doux et morne habituellement.

- Bien, maintenant que le silence est revenu on va pouvoir continuer, conclut la voix d'Edwin qui brisa ce silence étouffant. Hermione nous sommes ici pour rencontrer la directrice de l'école la plus brillante du monde ! Nous souhaitons faire une proposition.

- Une proposition ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Oui, répondit la directrice. Et je voulais votre présence pour avoir votre avis, Professeur Granger.

- Bien je vous écoute.

Edwin se leva et son corps si majestueux dégagea une immense aura. Il commença à se déplacer et à parler d'une voix charmeuse et royale. Il avait un tel talent d'orateur que n'importe quel politicien en aurait été jaloux. Gabrielle gardait une expression neutre, tandis que les ados gardaient des visages fermés après la réprimande qu'ils avaient subie.

- Alors Hermione tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons décidé de nous installer ici en Grande-Bretagne, près de l'école la plus célèbre et réputée au monde ! Nous serons donc près de toi par notre présence corporelle mais aussi platonique ! Depuis notre rencontre durant ce fameux printemps où fleurs germaient et oiseaux papillonnaient, nous avons été transformés en une chose peu commune. Notre intérêt pour le vieux continent s'est accru et lors d'une nuit de dernier quartier de lune, après un dîner fort intéressant, une idée a germé dans nos esprits éclairés. Enfin pour être exact dans mon esprit !...

Hermione décrocha. Elle avait fini par le connaître un peu, il parlait souvent pour ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elle lui faisait le reproche il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais un jour Lucia lui avait avoué qu'il avait cette habitude étrange de faire de longs discours pour mettre du suspense dans quelque chose d'insignifiant afin de tester les gens et leur patience. Les minutes défilèrent alors qu'il marchait, gesticulait, élevait la voix de façon théâtrale en racontant comment ils en étaient arrivés à prendre une décision si surprenante.

Hermione laissa son esprit réfléchir en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours de son ami. Elle fut d'un coup ramenée à la réalité quand des coups retentirent sur la porte. Elle eut un ricanement en voyant la mine outrée d'Edwin par cette interruption. Gabrielle jeta un regard curieux à la porte, tandis que Raphaël s'autorisait enfin à bailler bruyamment, s'attirant un ricanement de la part de sa « sœur » et de son « frère ».

- Entrez ! s'exclama la directrice d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Malefoy qui semblait pressé et qui fut très rapidement étonné par tout ce monde. Il reprit rapidement son visage neutre et glacial qu'il portait la plupart du temps et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir de dépit, il était toujours là ! Toujours dans ses pattes cette sale fouine prétentieuse, arrogante...

- Minerva, vous m'avez fait venir, annonça-t-il d'une voix royale.

- Oh ! Drago ! s'exclama la directrice gênée. J'avais oublié que vous deviez passer. Je vous présente...

Mais elle fut coupée par Gabrielle qui se leva avec sensualité et, avec un sourire carnassier, s'avança vers le blond qui la regarda avec cette expression neutre qu'il portait si souvent sur son visage tant agréable...

- Eh bien je vois que cette école regorge de choses intéressantes, dit la jeune femme en lançant un regard en biais à Hermione. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Drago !

Elle tendit une main vers lui, un sourire éblouissant au bout des lèvres. Une aura étrange s'échappait de la jeune femme tandis que Malefoy lui jetait un regard étonné et envieux. Hermione sentit un frisson d'agacement la parcourir. Elle ne supportait pas quand ils usaient de leurs charmes sur eux, sorciers ou Moldus.

Gabrielle serra la main du Serpentard avec un sourire charmeur, ses yeux noisette dans ce regard gris étaient tellement puissants et extasiants qu'Hermione sentit son souffle se couper. Elle aperçut à peine Edwin se lever pour se diriger vers le couple au centre de la pièce. Ni Lucia qui l'appelait. Elle était envoûtée par ce regard, par ce sourire, par cette magie qui s'échappait de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. Sa peau était devenu moite et elle dut y mettre toutes ses forces pour échapper à ce charme. Elle se tourna vers Lucia et Ed' qui lui jetaient des regards inquiets et fusillaient Gabi' de leurs yeux perçants.

Elle reporta rapidement son attention vers le centre de la pièce, où elle vit le corps de Gabrielle se tendre vers le jeune homme blond qui ne bougeait plus et avait le regard de plus en plus vide. Le sourire carnassier qui étirait le visage parfait de la femme était terrifiant mais pourtant irrésistible. Hermione savait ce qu'il allait se passer si on ne les arrêtait pas. Alors qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers eux, Edwin s'interposa brusquement. Sa voix claqua, sèche et nette. Jusqu'à présent il avait été adorable, poli, gentil... En tous mots parfait et inoffensif. Mais à cet instant il dégageait une force surréaliste. Ses membres étaient tendus, son visage crispé et fermé, ses yeux réduits en deux fentes avaient les pupilles d'un noir d'encre.

- Gabrielle ! Laisse-le immédiatement !

Il posa une main ferme sur la jeune femme qui réagit tout de suite. Elle lâcha la main de Drago tandis que son sourire cessa pour se transformer en grimace. Son corps pourtant si assuré jusqu'à présent se recroquevilla sur lui même, sa tête se pencha en signe de soumission devant Edwin.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage aux traits encore figés par le charme. Hermione croisa son regard et sentit un frisson la parcourir quand elle y lut de la crainte. Il avait compris à qui il avait à faire. Avec sa classe malefoyenne il se reprit rapidement, un sourire poli apparut sur son visage et il répondit d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

- Je suis ravi également de faire la rencontre d'une femme possédant un tel charisme. Granger, pourrais-tu faire les présentations je te prie ?

Hermione, qui était en position d'attaque, la main sur sa baguette, les jambes légèrement écartées et le visage concentré, lui jeta un regard courroucé en s'approchant du petit groupe. Elle maudit le jeune homme. Elle sentait le regard anxieux de la directrice dans son dos, qui semblait préférer garder le silence et laisser faire la jeune femme.

- Drago je te présente Edwin et ses trois progénitures, Gabrielle, Lucia et Raphaël, expliqua Hermione en les désignant. Et voici Ed' la progéniture de Gabrielle.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel tout le monde se dévisagea avec une certaine appréhension. Hermione se força à reprendre la parole, le visage le plus impassible possible.

- Et voici mon collègue Drago Malefoy, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Enchanté professeur, dit Edwin en tendant une main que le Serpentard serra sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis navré de l'attitude de mon amie. Gabi' ?

- Mmh ! Désolée de mon... « comportement », dit la jeune femme avec une moue et une telle hypocrisie dans la voix qu'Hermione sentit un sentiment d'agacement la traverser avec force.

Drago avait le regard baissé. Oui il avait tout compris. Hermione sourit devant son comportement et décida de lui sauver la mise. Elle lança un sort informulé qui fit apparaître dans les airs une chaîne d'où pendait une rose en pierre noire. En son centre on apercevait une légère lueur. Elle tendit le collier au Serpentard qui sans un mot le prit dans sa main. Dans un geste élégant, sous le regard amusé de Gabi' et indifférent d'Edwin, il le noua à son poignet.

Avec un regard discret de remerciement à Hermione, il releva son regard pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs.

- Eh bien je crois que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. C'est plus fort que vous... N'est-ce pas vampires ?

Gabi' laissa échapper un rire ensorcelant, ses dents scintillaient face aux derniers rayons de soleil, sous le regard sévère d'Edwin. La Gryffondor aperçut le sourire d'Ed' s'élargir, et ses canines s'allonger, un regard brillant de convoitise lancé vers Drago.

Hermione sentit une angoisse sourde s'insinuer en elle et échangea un regard avec McGonagall, qui semblait sereine. Hermione se demanda bien pourquoi.

- Non bien sûr que non, répliqua Edwin avec politesse. Nous savons nous contrôler n'est-ce pas Gabi' ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard face à l'air sévère de son maître.

Drago lui jeta un regard hautain et reprit la parole.

- Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez ? De quel clan ?

- Nous venons de Californie Professeur, répondit Lucia toujours installée dans son fauteuil.

- Nous faisons partie du clan Aleesha, conclut Ed' avec un petit sourire. Et voici notre maître Edwin Aleesha.

- Je ne suis plus maître Ed', rectifia le vampire en se tournant vers Hermione. J'ai confié ma place à quelqu'un.

Hermione sentit ses yeux s'agrandir sous la stupeur et lui jeta un regard choqué. Quand elle avait rencontré le clan quelques mois auparavant, Edwin était aux commandes. Il faut bien comprendre que le monde est peuplé de clan de vampires, chacun ayant une hiérarchie bien définie, mais que quoi qu'il arrive il y avait un maître, un roi, un seigneur. Celui qui dirigeait tous ces êtres de la nuit, dissimulait leurs identités auprès des Moldus et masquait les grabuges de certains. Le chef de chaque clan était en général très vieux et avait eu ce poste soit en combattant, même si cela n'était plus d'actualité désormais, soit par succession. Hermione savait par Lucia que ce dernier avait eu ce poste il y a plusieurs siècles et qu'il avait agrandi leur territoire et avait fait de leur clan l'un des plus importants et riches d'Amérique.

Devant la question muette de la jeune femme, Edwin continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai donné la succession à Will, Hermione.

- Oh !

Elle fut incapable de dire autre chose. Mais elle sentit son visage se teinter de rouge à l'évocation de ce dernier. Hermione sentit le regard intrigué de Malefoy, mais elle ne rajouta rien.

Elle entendit à peine Edwin leur proposer de se rasseoir, ce ne fut que la voix moqueuse du Serpentard qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y échoua lamentablement tandis que le vampire reprenait son discours enflammé sur les raisons incongrues qui l'avait poussé à prendre une telle décision, comment ils étaient arrivés ici... Hermione bâilla une fois ou deux tandis que les minutes passaient.

Et puis enfin il arriva à la proposition tant attendue.

- Hermione tu dois bien savoir que le professeur Luciano Moratti vient de prendre le poste de professeur des potions. Tu dois aussi savoir qu'il a découvert récemment une potion réduisant les instincts des vampires...

- Oui j'en ai entendu vaguement parler...

- Si tu veux cette potion nous permet de mieux nous contrôler mais est aussi une sorte de substitut au sang... On pouvait certes avant se nourrir de sang animal, mais c'était peu ragoûtant et peu nourrissant, mais avec cette potion nous pouvons désormais nous nourrir de nourriture humaine...

- J'ignorais une telle évolution, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant d'accumuler dans son esprit ces informations. Elle savait les recherches faites par Moratti sur les vampires, mais ignorait une telle avancée. Elle aperçut le regard curieux du Serpentard posé sur Edwin.

- Nous pouvons ainsi nous nourrir comme tout humain, même si nous sommes plus faibles... Il y a de nombreuses conséquences à une alimentation se composant uniquement de nourriture humaine. Mais nous pouvons désormais survivre sans sang avec cette potion.

- Incroyable ! Quels sont les effets négatifs ?

- Ils sont nombreux, répliqua sèchement Gabi'. Tu comprendras bien que l'on ne va pas crier sur les toits les faiblesses qui en découlent. Tu es toujours vraiment naïve et...

- Il suffit ! coupa sèchement son maître et géniteur. Je crois qu'elle a compris !

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle ne savait pas qui l'énervait le plus : Gabrielle ou Malefoy...

- C'est fascinant, dit Malefoy d'une voix profonde. Mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

- Directrice ! s'exclama Edwin en s'asseyant. Je vous laisse la parole.

Cette dernière jeta un regard au portrait de Dumbledore qui lui fit un signe de tête léger, un sourire rassurant illuminant son visage peint.

- Nous avons décidé, avec l'aide du Professeur Moratti, de tenter une incroyable expérience. Une expérience unique au monde, et le ministère de la magie nous a donné le feu vert. Ça nous a pris pas mal de temps de préparer tout ça mais maintenant tout est enfin prêt.

Elle se tut un instant avant de continuer sur sa lancée, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Je ferai une annonce ce soir dans la grande salle auprès des élèves afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves au sein de notre école. Et ce seront des vampires...

**oOo**

_Autour de lui tout est noir... Noir comme la mort... Comme une onde de ténèbres dont seul son corps parsème cette obscurité d'une douce clarté. Il n'entend rien. Ne voit rien... Le néant..._

_Il avance tandis que la folie l'entoure telle une amie inconnue aux milles facettes. Il reste muet... Ne sentant rien..._

_Et puis..._

_La lumière..._

_Une voix..._

_- Où est la tombe... Où est-elle... Il faut que je la retrouve... Ils le savent... Le sang... Les serments... Je vais la trouver... La tombe... Sa tombe... Votre tombe..._

_ La lumière, terrible lumière, elle augmente au fur et à mesure que la voix emplit sa tête... Il sent son corps s'écrouler sous la douleur, sous cette intrusion dans son esprit... Et il se relève... Le clair de lune au-dessus de lui l'éclaire... Lui montre une scène étrange autour de lui... Une allée de maisons... Une ruelle étroite, trop étroite._

_ Les maisons sont charpentées, le bel étage est sculpté avec une douce finesse... Les fenêtres sont fermées par de lourds volets... La nuit est très avancée... Et un hurlement perce ses oreilles... Un loup... Il frissonne et court..._

_ Il aperçoit une silhouette encapuchonnée devant lui... Il s'approche... Elle ne le voit pas... Une voix s'élève, une voix féminine..._

_- Il vous attend demain... Huit heures... Dans la forêt interdite... Dans sa caverne..._

_- Nous serons présents... répond une voix._

_ Cette voix est un râle... Un râle terrifiant et glacial... Un loup hurle au loin... D'autre cris se joignent au sien... La silhouette disparaît dans un tourbillonnement de cape... Et un homme apparaît... Son regard est jaune... Deux fentes d'or qui percent l'obscurité de la nuit et le traversent sans le voir... Il s'écroule au sol et un loup prend sa place parmi les habits déchirés... Il s'élance dans la nuit, dans le dédale des rues._

_ Tout commence à tourner autour de Harry tandis qu'un ultime hurlement l'atteint, celui d'une femme cette fois..._

_ Et cette voix qui bouscule l'esprit de Harry, le transperce, le traverse, le violente..._

_- Il faut que je sache, il faut que je la trouve... Tu m'aideras ma douce... Tu seras mon bras, ma lame, tranchante, sans peur... Ma belle et tendre amie... Si courageuse..._

_ Boum ! Le sol ! Encore, la terre dans ses yeux, la peur dans son ventre. Il se relève et se trouve dans la forêt et des voix s'élèvent non loin de lui..._

_- Vous joindrez-vous à moi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? répond une voix âcre et douloureuse._

_- Votre promesse doit être accomplie. Les loups ont créé un serment avec lui, ils doivent l'honorer._

_ Un grognement s'élève, et un rire, doux et cristallin. Magnifique, envoûtant et chantant. Et une autre voix s'élève, encore cette femme._

_ Harry s'approche et aperçoit des silhouettes dans la noirceur brumeuse de la nuit._

_- Vous aurez enfin votre vengeance. Le contrat, le pacte est donnant donnant, véritable Maître de la nuit._

_ Un silence s'ensuit, des murmures s'élèvent entre d'autres silhouettes qui étaient restées silencieuses, dans la nuit. Le Maître s'avance vers elles et dans un certain empressement murmure, le temps passe... Et enfin cette voix râpeuse__ s'élève, perçant ce silence inquiétant._

_- Marché conclu !_

_ Harry repart dans ce tourbillonnement de fumée noire, et chavire. Il se retrouve dans cette clairière, le corps de Ron blessé, Malefoy est là, au sol, le regard suppliant. Et cette voix, ces mots qui transpercent Harry._

_- Où est-elle ?_

_ Il sent son esprit reprendre le dessus et s'enfuir de ce rêve oppressant. Et alors qu'il quitte ce monde étrange il entend de nouveau cette voix. Cette même voix qui le hante... Qui le fait frissonner..._

_- Alors fouineurs, ces visions t'ont plu ? Profite de la vie qu'il te reste Harry Potter..._

oOo

- Harry ! HARRY ! Par Merlin ouvre tes yeux ! Mon amour !

Le jeune Gryffondor sortit de son rêve, le front couvert de sueur, la peur au ventre. Au-dessus de lui, sa femme le regardait avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Il se redressa vivement sur le canapé, ses pensées filant à vive allure.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en broussaille et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans la chaleur de Ginny.

- Mon amour, je suis désolé je ne peux rien...

- Te dire. Je sais Harry... J'ai du mal à accepter d'être laissée de côté encore une fois, mais que puis-je faire à part te soutenir ?

- Rien, Ginny. Absolument rien.

Harry se releva d'un geste brusque et jeta un regard à l'horloge qui ornait sa cheminée. Il était dix-neuf heures. Sans un mot de plus il attrapa sa veste et commença à partir vers la sortie. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme qui le retint par sa manche dans un désespoir vain, et après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée il transplana dans un bruissement de cape.

**oOo**

Je ne mets la biographie des vampires qu'en fin de ce chapitre, dans le but de ne pas vous avoir coupé le suspense ! Je suis sadique ? Non je préserve mes lecteurs XD

_**Vampires :**_

_Charles-Edouard _: alias Ed'. Adolescent transformé en vampire à l'âge de seize ans par Gabrielle, il est grand et a un air intellectuel. Comme Lucia, son apparence n'a rien de vampirique et trompe un grand nombre de personnes. Il affiche des traits aristocratiques.

_Erwin_ : alias Wini. Homme d'une trentaine d'années transformé en vampire, il est un vampire extrêmement vieux possédant une grande puissance. Il a pris Hermione sous son aile et ferait tout pour la protéger. Il est le père de plusieurs vampires et il est l'ancien maître du clan Aleesha en Californie. Ce dernier a tenu ce poste durant plusieurs siècles et il a agrandi leurs territoire et a fait de leur clan l'un des plus importants et riches d'Amérique. Il a cédé sa place à sa progéniture William. Il a un caractère jovial, aime les longs discours et l'art sous toutes ses formes.

_Gabrielle_ : alias Gabi'. Elle a été transformée en vampire à l'âge de vingt ans par Erwin et est depuis longtemps à ses côtés. La vampire ne s'entend pas avec Hermione qu'elle considère comme une rivale. Elle ne cesse de lui envoyer des piques. Sa grande beauté attire de nombreux hommes mais elle choisit d'elle-même ses amants, ne se laissant jamais approcher. Elle porte toujours sur elle des armes blanches.

_Lucia_ : Jeune femme transformée en Vampire à l'âge de quinze ans, son créateur est Erwin. Malgré son adolescence elle a des tenues assez provocantes, coquettes et enfantines. Elle est très exubérante et est très attachée à Hermione. Son humour d'enfant et son attitude innocente font oublier à quiconque sa nature de vampire.

_Raphaël_ : Adolescent transformé en vampire par Edwin à quinze ans, il est très renfermé et parle peu, hormis pour des répliques cassantes et perspicaces. Il a une apparence robuste qui dévoile une grande puissance physique. Il a toujours autour du cou un amoncellement de bijoux et de chaînes en or.

_William_ : alias Will. On sait peu de choses de lui, hormis qu'il a pris la place d'Erwin en tant que maître et semble avoir un lien avec Hermione.

**oOo**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et que je vais avoir votre avis ^^**

**A très vite j'espère !**

**__-*_Bella_*-__**


End file.
